Love, Drama, Highschool (LDH)
by PrincessNightstar24
Summary: The gang begins their sophomore year as highschoolers as they face continuous obstacles thrown at them. Love is beginning to become difficult to find, friendships are tested, and so much Drama it will leave you hungry for more. (AU)
1. First day

**A/N: this story is different . I have watched so many drama shows! ALOT! The amount I have seen is not healthy at all. I've see the craziest crud that would make you wonder how I was still sane. JK! I'm alright! Still this is my newest story! Yay! It shall be called 'Love, Drama, Highschool '. But just call it LDH for short. Anyway this story is well... diffrent. More suprises then you could imagine. And it's all for your entertainment. **

**Drum roll please! *drums start rolling* **

**new story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to call teen titans mine. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: <em>first day<em>**

The cold August wind blew into the trees as several colored leaves fell. The mixture of the red, brown and orange patterns shuffled to the floor in the middle of a small park. The park belonged to Jump City. Home of the famous Jump city Highschool. Today was the day that all kids and teens alike loathed .

The first day of school.

All around the early morning of the city, students grumbled as they gathered their supplies and got ready for school. A sophomore boy stood at a near by bus stop as he shuffled his feet awkwardly .

His name was Garfield Logan, or just Gar. He was a thin boy who wore his heart on his sleeve, was childish, had a toothy grin, forest green eyes, and blond hair with green highlights. He was immature for his age, but was a nice guy.

"Hey Gar!" Karen Beecher greeted .

" Yo grass stain!" Victor Stone called. Gar instantly brightened at the familiar voices and smiled as they approached the bus stop.

Victor Stone was a gentle giant. His large muscles made you become easily intimidated as he was very athletic. Being the school's running back on the varsity football team he was a praised boy. He not only was an amazing athlete , but he surpassed great knowledge in science, technology and auto shop class. Victor was African American who was about 6 ft. tall, with grey eyes and a kind smile. Due to his size most people found it hard to believe Victor was not a senior.

Karen Beecher. She was a tall athletic built African American girl with black hair, plump red lips, and big brown eyes. She was a member of the Jump High's cheerleading squad. She was a package of clever, sassy, and a great friend. She was also Victor's girlfriend. After all every football player needed his own cheerleader.

"Dudes! It's been so long since we've seen each other!" Gar exclaimed as the couple approached the stop. Karen rolled her eyes at Gar's over reaction.

"Gar we saw each other last week." Karen said as Victor joined into the conversation .

"And we hung out all summer." Victor added.

" Well it felt like a long time for me.." Gar grumbled.

Suddenly a blur of red and yellow passed the three as he skidded to a stop and smirked. Their stood Wally West in all his glory. Like Gar he was a prankster at heart and immature. He cracked jokes as well with Gar all the time , but just like Gar their not really funny. He was a tall, scarlet haired boy with blue eyes and a runners body. And boy could he run. He was the fastest kid in the school and was a track star. Of course all his victories filled his ego, as he now claimed he was the fastest boy alive.

"Hey speedster!"Karen greeted. Wally turned to Karen with a wide smile as he gave her a hug.

"Hey Bee, hey metal butt!" Wally called Victor. Victor groaned as Wally smirked.

"Your doing this again? I thought you stopped freshman year." Victor asked as he glared at Wally.

"I did stop, I just wanted to annoy you for a bit is all." Wally answered. He looked at Victor who reached over Karen and thumped Wally's head.

"Ouch! Hey you do that again I will call you metal butt all semester!" Wally threatened. Victor scoffed at the boy as he rolled his grey eyes. It was silent for a moment before Wally turned to Victor.

"Okay I'm not gonna call you metal butt anymore, scouts honor!" Wally promised. Victor smiled before he noticed Wally's grin.

"I have a new nickname for ya Vic! I think imma call you... Chrome dome!" Wally triumphed. Gar bursted out laughing as Victor shrugged.

"Better then metal butt." Vic replied. Gar continued to laugh as Wally smirked. Victor turned to Gar who was still laughing and rose an eyebrow .

"I cant breath! Chrome dome, dude that's hilarious! I'm going to start calling you that !" Gar declared. Victor narrowed his eyes at Gar as he soon smirked.

"as long as you call me chrome dome, imma start calling ya string bean." Victor replied. Gar stopped mid laugh and pouted.

"No fair! I've been working out all summer! See! Check these bad boys out!" Gar yelled. He began to flex his limp arms as they held a slight amount of muscle tone. Wally walked to Gar and began to poke his arm as Victor laughed and Karen smiled.

"You have some squishy muscles, ya know that Gar?" Wally teased as Gar slapped his hand.

"Ouch! Damn is this abuse Wally day or something?" Wally grumbled as he returned to his previous position.

" so Gar, why'd you workout this summer? Is it for I don't know... To impress a certain someone?" Karen asked. Gar turned a bright red as he chuckled nervously.

" what! No I just did it... Because I like to workout!" Gar lied. Wally snorted as Victor and Karen rose eyebrows.

"Since when did you like to workout?"

All eyes turned to see Rachel Roth as Gar yelped in surprise. Rachel Roth was a short petique girl,she had long black hair, smooth pale skin, big purple eyes, and a sarcastic attitude. She was very straight forward and showed her nice side to only the group. She was intelligent , pretty, tough, protective, and brutally honest. Rachel was a reader as she loved to read horror novels. Her favorite poem; The Raven by Edgar Allen Poe. Freshman year Rachel had read the dark poem over a hundred times and knew the poem at heart. Gar was in all her classes last year and noticed this little detail. Since he didn't want to be killed by Rachel for calling her Rae he began to call her Raven. She was just fine with that.

"I always liked working out!" Gar yet again lied as he tried to hide his reasoning.

"If working out to you is playing mindless video games all day, then I hope you know that's not a workout." Rachel retorted. Gar looked slightly hurt at the comment, but changed into a scowl.

Rachel looked at Victor, Karen,Wally and Gar to see several people were missing. In the group their was Roy, Jade, Garth, Dick and Kori. Raising an eyebrow she looked at Victor as he realized what she was about to ask.

"Yeah, I don't know where they are, but they better get here soon. The bus is probably on its way over here by now." Victor said.

A minute later an ebony haired sophomore appeared. He strided confidently to the bus stop as his tall masculine figure became recognizable. Wally turned to Gar with a smirk at hand.

"See that Gar? If you work out you could look like that." Wally teased. Gar scoffed as the group turned to another member.

"Hey boss!" Wally greeted. Pulling down his dark shades Dick's blue eyes lightened in delight.

"Hey Wally!" Dick greeted as they high fived. Turning Dick gave the group a greeting and stood beside Wally awaiting the bus.

Richard John Grayson or just Dick was part of the group. He was the prodigy son of Bruce Wayne the billionaire himself and what's become a major playboy in his freshman year. Just because Richard was rich did not mean he was snooty. In fact he was rather grateful for all he received. He was also the star quarter back for the varsity team. Dick had gotten taller over the summer and had changed his hairstyle making him more attractive then ever. He was 5'8 with thick black hair that he now wore down without hair gel, giving him a classic hot boy messy hair look. Dick was an acrobatic karate master, who had a nice skin tone, a strong chin, an AMAZING body, and blue eyes. He took in a leadenly role of the group and was a clever, witty, charming, and a great friend.

"where's Kori ?" Dick asked. Karen was frustrated. Why couldn't he ask Kori out already!? All last year the two were the cutest pair, but weren't even a couple! No matter how much the two long time best friends denied it, the group knew they had a crush on each other. Now all they had to do was wait for them to admit it. To bad they both were stubborn.

"I don't know where your girlfriends at." Victor replied as he shrugged. Dick scowled.

"She's not my girlfriend. She's just my best friend." Dick argued. Wally gasped sharply gaining Dick's attention.

" That hurt Dick. That really hurt. " Wally stated as he grasped his chest and sniffed. Dick rolled his eyes as Wally continued.

"I think I just felt my heart break." Wally cried. Gar snorted as the group shook their head.

"Hey guys!"

The gang turned their head to see Garth and Roy making their way to the group. Roy was a tall boy, who had light orange hair and hazel eyes. He too like Dick was a playboy before he recently began to date Jade. Roy Harper was an archer legend with his acute eyesight and great marksmanship he could shoot an apple off your head from a hundred yards away. Garth was a tall handsome boy, with long black hair, dark eyes that appeared almost black, nice skin tone, a strong chin, and a swimmers body. He was the captain of the swim squad and was too handsome to be single.

"Hey dudes!" Gar greeted. Garth and Roy approached the group smiling. Roy observed his surroundings and realized they were missing two people.

"Uh where's Jade?" Roy asked.

"And Kori?" Garth questioned. The boys shrugged as Rachel noticed two figures walking towards the stop..

"Found them." Rachel deadpanned. The group turned to see two females strolling to the stop giggling as they spoke to one another.

One of the girls name was Jade Nyugen. Her best friend was Jenny Hex, her boyfriend was Roy Harper, and she was a cheerleader like Bee. She was a sly , clever, witty, girl who was very protective over the people she cared about. She had long black hair, a beautiful face and figure like all of the girls in the group had, and blue eyes. She had quite the attidute as well and actually hated Roy when they first met.

The last member of the group was Kori Anders. She was a tall girl standing at 5'6 and was from the tropical island Tameran. She had lived in America with her Family since she was born. She had nice tanned skin, full lips, long vibrantly red hair, an dazzling green eyes, with a body to die for. Long legs, pretty face, great personality, smart, kindest person you would possibly ever meet, and to top it all off. She was a real genuine friend who would never abandon you when times grew rough. No wonder she was friends with almost every person she met.

The group was protective of everyone and loved each other like a family. In fact they were a family. They had people who tried to help you, cheer you up, and cared how you felt. Their own little family of friends.

"Jade!"

"Kori!"

The girls turned their attention to the group as they both instantly beamed at the sight. Glancing at each other they ran towards their friends. Jade was so excited to see her boyfriend she nearly tackled him at her high speed. The two collided as Roy caught her and balanced themselves.

"I'm guessing she missed you." Garth stated as Roy hugged Jade tightly.

"Hey babe." Roy greeted as he smiled at her. She smirked as she gave him a big kiss and smiled when a dazed dope like look crossed his face. Her kisses always did this to Roy.

"If you two make out in front of me I'm gonna be sick." Rachel monotoned. The couple rolled their eyes at her as they stood side by side.

"Where were y'all ?" Dick asked as he wrapped an arm around Kori's waist. Just before Kori or Jade could answer, Wally had tuned in.

"Their chicks bro! They always take a long time to get ready." Wally answered. This comment received glares from all the girls and a slap form Rachel.

"Sexist." Karen growled. Wally stuck his tongue out as he rubbed the back of his head. He honestly couldn't comprehend how Gar took all these slaps from Rachel. Her slaps hurt like hell!

"How was everyones summer?" Kori asked. Before anyone could answer the loud engine of the bus was heard as the large yellow vehicle turned and came to a stop.

The doors opened as it revealed the steps for the entrance. The boys shoved their way to the front as they all crammed into the door. The girls all watched amused. As soon as the last male climbed his way up the steps , the girls all filed in an organized line and climbed onto the bus quickly.

The bus was filled with confident upperclassmen , terrified freshman, and the utterly bored sophomores. These were times when Dick was excited that he was to revieve a car soon when he turned 16. At the sight of Dick girls all removed their bags from their seat to make room for him. Dick instantly went into playboy mode as he left his friends and sat with a cute blond.

Kori said nothing. This happened all last year. He would completely forget his friends and get swayed by a pretty face. Kori sighed as she tried to forget that Richard had promised they would sit together on the bus on the first day of school. So many promises made, and not many kept. She shook her head as she decided to ignore him for the day. He deserved it. She was losing her best friend, and she didn't like that. Not at all.

Many boys at the sight of the beautiful Kori Anders seatless made room as they scooted to the side. She smiled weakly as she passed the flirting Dick hastily. She didn't want to sit with any of these guys. All they did was flirt with her and say pevertive things . Wally who sat alone in a seat at the back of the bus waved.

"Legs! I got a seat over hear with your name on it!" Wally called. Kori sighed in relief as she made her way to the back and sat beside Wally.

"Thanks Wally." Kori thanked. Wally waved aha arm dissmisivily as he wrapped his arm around Kori and sat back.

"It's fine Legs. Besides that's what friends are for." Wally replied as he smiled at her. She returned the smile and relaxed into the seat. Wally began to notice half of the guys glaring at him as he smirked. He raised one arm high into the air and pointed at Kori.

"She's all mine fellas! Back off!" Wally teased as Kori giggled. Wally did that with all the girls in the group , even Rachel occasionally. He would get the unwanted male attention away from the girls easily, making them relax and get comfortable.

"Is he at it again?" Rachel asked in the seat behind Wally and Kori . The two turned around to see Rachel and Gar sharing a seat.

"Yeah." Wally exasperated. He thought it was cool at first when Richard got any girl he wanted, but then be began to notice it took a negative toll on the group.

"Already?! Dude it's like the first day of school !" Gar exclaimed. Rachel rolled her eyes and narrowed them into slits as she glared at Dick from afar.

"He's getting to cocky for my taste. " Rachel grumbled.

"I wish we could all hangout like we used to." Kori sighed. The three friends gave her sincere looks as they mentally cursed Dick.

The rest of the bus ride was silence for the three friends as Wally fell asleep on Kori, Rachel read, Gar played on his phone, and Kori trying to ignore the sounds of the make out session Dick was currently in.

* * *

><p>Arriving at the school, the students all fled the bus and hung out in the parking lot or ran inside. Victor and Karen awaited the group as they stood side by side near a small bench. Roy and Jade soon joined the two as they began to converse and talk about sports and fashion. Soon Garth joined the boys in the topic of football, while Gar ran excitedly to the gang. Kori and Wally followed as Rachel joined last.<p>

Walking towards the group a boy ran close to Rachel and collided with her arm. She winced at the pain and gritted her teeth as she took a deep breath and walked. She was extremely sensitive on that area and tried to hide her bruised arm by wearing a long sleeved shirt. Joining her friends she soon joined the conversation.

"Where's Richard ?" Kori asked. Victor looked around where his eyes narrowed at the sight of Dick and a group of girls entering the school.

"Dick's inside already." Victor answered. Kori felt sad then betrayed at once . He broke another promise.

"So much for getting all our schedules at once." Rachel droned.

"Yeah. Lets just all go inside ants get our schedules before the line gets to long." Jade suggested. The group nodded as they entered the building.

After waiting in a long line for almost ten minutes the family of friends met in the gym. Exchanging schedules they all figured out that Wally, Kori, Victor, and Karen shared gym together. Gar, Rachel, Karen and Jade shared biology. Jade, and Wally shared math, and the whole group shared english together. The bell for first period rung as they exchanged goodbyes and separated.

* * *

><p>The whole day had passed like flash for Wally. It was already 4th period and he was utterly bored. He sat in the corner doodling on the desk as Jade sat next to him. The bell signaling if you were tardy rung as everyone quickly chose a seat.<p>

The math teacher Mr. Blood began to introduce everyone to the new equations as Wally groaned. Blood looked at Wally as he glared at him for interrupting his speech.

"Is their a problem here Mr. West ?" Blood asked. Wally groaned yet again as he slouched in his chair and shook his head.

"Other then the fact your class is sooooo boring. No their is not a problem." Wally announced. Mr. Blood scoffed as Jade and several other students laughed.

Suddenly the door barged wide open , slamming into the wall as Wally jumped in his seat form the bang. Into the classroom came a girl with pink hair, a thin figure, pale skin, and pink cat like contacts on. Jenny Hex.

" sorry I'm late. I got lost on the way over here." Jenn apologized as she showed the schedule to Mr. Blood. He nodded as he passed the schedule back.

"That's alright Miss Hex. But I won't tolerate another tardy again. Go sit by West and Nyugen." Mr. Blood demanded as he pointed at an empty seat in the back. Jenn nodded as she turned and walked to her desk.

"Jenn!" Jade squealed excitedly.

"Jade!" Jenn replied happily as she sat in a desk beside her. Wally watched in amusement as the two talked about fashion, cheerleading , and boys. Tuning into the conversation Wally had discovered that Jenn was single.

"Well hello Jenn." Wally jumped into the girls conversation and interrupted them. Jade glared at Wally already knowing what was coming.

"Shut it West. I really don't want to hear a cheesy pick up line right now." Jenn hissed. Wally and Jade were both caught off guard by Jenn's response as Wally rose an eyebrow.

"What makes you think I'd do that?" Wally asked suddenly becoming more and more interested in Jenn.

" I'm not an idiot West. I've heard you use the' do you want to be the lucky girl to date the fastest boy alive?' Line so many times I want to puke" Jenn replied.

"Well alright then. And by the way Jenn call me Wally. Y'know your alright?" Wally stated as he leaned back in his chair. Jenn rolled her eyes not caring for his opinion and continued to converse with Jade.

This first encounter with Jenn was intresting to Wally. Usually he could get the pick up line out of his mouth before a girl replied. Jenn was the first to not really care. He was captivated by her and wanted to know more about the dark mistress. Something told Wally that she was hiding something from him. Most likely Jade too.

And Wally was going to find out what that something was.

* * *

><p>Kori sighed as she walked into her English class. The classes with her and her friends were fun and she was able to sit by at least one friend in every class. Kori looked at Richard and had once again felt the emotion of sadness and betrayal. Richard had broken yet another promise. Kori had asked Richard to sit beside her in at least one class they shared together. He was in her history and English class and in both periods his playboy side had occurred yet again.<p>

He sat in the center of the room and continued to flirt and swoon girls all day. Right in front of Kori. She was positive that she was sure that the reason she was upset was because she never got to hang out with him. She felt a new feeling of jealousy, but she had no reason to be. She was his best friend and nothing else. Right? Her emotions for Richard grew more confusing every passing minute as she glanced at him acting like a womanizer.

Kori sat beside Jade, Rachel and Karen as she refused took take anymore glances back at Richard. Karen noticing she wasn't her usual chirpy self, Karen glared at Dick and moved seats to purposely block him from her sight.

"you okay girl?" Karen asked softly. Rachel and Jade turned to tend to Kori as a perfect sister would do when their family was down.

" I wish he was Richard again." Kori sighed. Rachel and Karen exchanged glances as Jade made a sour face directed to Dick

"Don't worry Kori. He'll snap out of it soon, and if he doesn't ill make him." Rachel said as she gave a rare small smile.

Kori returned a weak one and began to focus her attention on the English teacher for the rest of the period.

After the bell had rung the gang all walked to the bus in a tightly woven pack. Seniors, juniors, freshman, and sophomores all scattered the bus lot separating the group. Kori was pushed to a bus she had never ridden before and awkwardly sat in a seat. The bus was filled quickly as a tall, handsome boy with brown hair and grey eyes sat beside Kori.

She fiddled with her hands awkwardly as she tried to let the time pass. The boy was shoved into Kori as the fat bus driver passed by in the alley. He fell on top of Kori as she 'eeped' in surprise.

"Ugh. Damn fat bus driver..." The boy grumbled. Kori looked at him awkwardly as he still continued to rest on top of her.

"Uh excuse me, but can you get off of me now?" Kori asked. The boy quickly scrambled off of her as he sheepishly laughed.

"Sorry cutie." He apologized. Kori rose an eyebrow at him.

"cutie?" Kori asked. The guy just shrugged .

"What's your name?" He asked. Kori was caught off guard ,but replied.

"Kori"the boy nodded as he gave a charming grin to her.

"You want me to call you Kori instead?" He asked. She thought for a moment before shrugging.

"It won't really matter to me. What's your name?" Kori asked kindly. The guy smirked as he leaned back into the seat and got comfortable.

"names Xavier."

* * *

><p>Rachel walked home hesitantly as she feared what awaited her. Her mother and father had been having lots of arguments and fighting lately where it has gotten to the point they began to hit one another.<p>

Her father had anger issues and was a large man, with black hair and brown eyes. He had grown into a bitter angry man over time. Rachel's mother had light brown hair , purple eyes and was much smaller then her father. Yesterday Rachel had interrupted a fight between the two and was grabbed roughly by her arm and thrown out of the room.

Walking towards her house she saw a taxi outside and her mother walking out the house with suitcases. Rachel's violet eyes widened as she ran to her house.

"mom! What's going on?!" Rachel shouted as she ran to the taxi. Her mother looked up with a tear streaked face and a large bruise on her swollen cheek.

"Rachel. I'm sorry honey ,but I can't live with your father right now. I just don't know how much I can handle.." Arella Rachel's mother replied.

"Your leaving?" Rachel asked.

"Yes. Im moving out of town and am going to stay with a friend. Go get your stuff Rachel. We have to leave before your father gets home from work ." Arella requested. Rachel shook her head violently.

"I'm not going with you. I'm not moving mother. I have a life and it's hear in Jump City." Rachel replied as she stood her ground.

"But-""no" Rachel interrupted . Her mother sighed as she placed the bags in the trunk and kissed Rachel's forehead.

"If that's what you want I won't stop you. Bye Rachel. I love you." Arella said as she hugged Rachel tightly.

"Bye mom. I love you too." Her mother began to cry as she gave on final wave and entered the taxi. Within a few seconds Rachel's mother was gone.

Entering her house Rachel sat in the living room couch as she awaited her fathers return. It didn't take long as the familiar sound of the tire screech echoed throughout the empty house. The door opened with an eerie creak as Rachel's father stumbled inside.

He was drunk.

"Arella I'm home!" Rachel's father Trigon slurred.

"Well thanks to your ass, she's not." Rachel growled as she stood from the couch. Her father looked at Rachel with glazed eyes as he stumbled inside.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Her father asked. Rachel grew tears in her eyes as she stomped over to her to her father and poked him in the chest roughly.

"She left because of you! She's gone! And it's all your fault!" Rachel yrlled as tears streamed down her face. Her father grew a fire in his eyes as he growled at her and slapped her face.

Rachel fell to the ground as she gritted her teeth and glared at her dad from the ground.

"I hate you." Rachel hissed. Her fathers anger tripled as he roughly picked her up by the arm and threw her to the ground And began to beat her.

* * *

><p><strong>so... Did you like it? Tell me what you think! Reviews will make me update super fast! There always helpful. Depending in how many reviews I get will decide if I continue the story or not. It's your choice. <strong>

**im not telling you what's happening because it all depends if I get enough reviews. Seriously it's like ten seconds. And I told you this is a story filled with drama so expect MUCH more. **

**Follow, favorite , review or all 3! **

**Hope you enjoyed! **


	2. Lies and confusion

**Here we go! Come with me! There's a world out their that we should see! Take my hand. Close your eyes! With you right here I'm a rocketeer lets fly! Sorry I was listening to the song rocketeer when I wrote this. Hehe...:) anyways I believe it's time for chapter 2. I'm excited to show you all more DRAMA! ( I grin evilly) **

**lets continue , shall we!?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the moon, America, or teen titans... Yet! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: <em>lies and confusion <em>**

Xavier walked down the steps of the bus as he began to walk. Heading to his rugged house he unlocked the door and hastily threw his stuff inside. Walking to the kitchen Xavier grabbed a beer from his friends stash and chugged. Gulping as he grabbed a screw driver, he walked outside.

Closing the door he dashed to his neighbors house where a black mustang sat on the driveway. After struggling with the door, he popped open the car as he crawled to the bottom. Grabbing the screw driver he popped open the hatch at the bottom of the steering wheel. Grinning at the sight of the layout he picked out a blue and red wire and connected them. After two more attempts at hot wiring the car, the mustang roared to life as Xavier stood and dusted the dirt off his pants.

Apparently today Xavier was being called to an important meeting. The leader of the gang Xavier resided in had insisted he come to the warehouse for important business.

Driving the mustang out of the neighborhood, Xavier headed to Pier 41 where Jason had stated to meet him there. Getting closer to his destination Xavier began to think about today. School sucked, all his classes sucked, and he hated riding the bus. Thinking about his last thought he realized he enjoyed the actual ride , but not the journey. On the bus Xavier had met a girl named Kori.

At first Xavier was aroused at her beauty, but came to know her. She was actually a really nice girl. Learning she was best friends with Dick Grayson he was a little surprised. After all Dick was a bigger playboy then himself. He didn't know why, but he kept thinking about her. Her laugh, smile, eyes... They all made him feel weird. It was a strange feeling.

Before getting off the bus Kori had called Xavier her new friend. He was amused that she was so trusting yet she had no idea he was a criminal. A member of one of Jump City's cruelest, most dangerous gang.

He had quite a few stories of himself that went around the school. Him being a thief, a drug dealer, and a flat out criminal. Of course these were only rumors , but sadly most of them were correct. He had been arrested several times, and had been caught in several rival gang related fights. Did he feel any regret? He honestly didn't know. Some he wished he had never done, and others he would do the exact same way.

Pulling up to the pier, Xavier stepped out the car and walked to the rusted door. Inside the warehouse piles of packaged marijuana, and cocaine stood. Pounds of the drugs surrounded a table that held several chairs.

Making his way to a chair he sat down as he awaited for his good friend and leader. It didn't take long before Jason Todd the leader of the notorious gang made an appearance. Jason strode towards the table with a paper at hand, and his lucky pistol in the other. Xavier knew something big was about to happen if Jason had his gun.

Jason only used his pistol to kill a rival gang member or to shoot a rat in the gang. It was a precious gun to him and Xavier wondered why he would bring it.

"So why am I out here?" Xavier asked.

"I'm leaving Jump." Jason answered. Xavier's eyes widened.

"Why are you leaving?" Xavier asked completely surprised. Jason smiled a bit as Xavier grew more confused by the second.

"I met someone. I want to be their for her and I can't if I'm constantly watching my back and praying I won't get killed." Jason replied.

"Your leaving for a girl? What's so special about that." Xavier angrily growled. Jason scowled at him.

"You won't understand until you find love. Your going to want to keep your girl safe from harm, and me being in the gang is putting her in danger." Jason answered.

"Is this why you called me? To tell me your leaving." Xavier asked. Jason nodded as Xavier looked at him hesitant.

"Why isn't the rest of the members here?" Xavier questioned. Jason simply handed Xavier the wrinkled piece of paper and his lucky pistol.

"Your the leader now. Take care of the drug deals and make sure this gang stays at the top." Jason commanded. Xavier was always second in command, but he wasn't expecting to become the leader. On the paper were all the alias of the gang and the secret meetings for them. He looked at Jason and nodded as his face held no emotions.

"Are you going to come back later on... Or are you serious about leaving the gang?" Xavier asked as Jason shook his head.

"I'm serious. I need to make a new life for myself. One that doesn't involve crime. " Jason answered. Xavier gave him a look that said he didn't understand while Jason slightly smirked as he walked towards the door. Turning in front of the exit Jason gave one last comment.

"When you meet the right girl Xavier you'll understand my point of view." Jason stated as he not only left the warehouse, but the gang.

* * *

><p>Dick awoke feeling confused. He didn't know why, but he felt as if he did something wrong. Almost guilt. Dick was lost for a second at the word. Why would he feel guilty? He shook off the feeling as he crawled out the bed and got dressed.<p>

Down the stairs a plate of eggs, bacon, pancakes, and sausage awaited for him. He thanked Alfred as he walked over to the table and sat down. Eating his breakfast he thought about yesterday.

The day wasn't so bad. He had all of his friends in his last period, and Kori in history. Kori. He was beginning to feel complicated emotions for her. Instant jealousy overcomed him as he saw her talk with another boy. Even if Kori was asking for a pencil to borrow he would feel protective over her. Did he like her as just a friend?He wasn't so sure anymore. After all she was the only girl that could get him to feel mixed emotions as he was now. He suddenly remembered Kori was awfully quiet yesterday. Almost as if she was ignoring him. He shrugged the thought off as he thought.

Yesterday Dick had been swarmed by girls. Breasts constantly shoved in his face he lost himself in the rage of female hormones. Flirting, and touching girls was all he basically did. It was something he grew good at and had done quite often. Okay more like almost everyday rather then often.

Did he believe he was a womanizer? No. In fact he saw it harmless. It's not like he felt anything for the girls he made out with other then lust. Love was not involved in the case and his recent actions at all. Just a boy who had raging hormones.

Suddenly Bruce walked into the kitchen dressed in his usual business attire.

Fiddling with an untied tie he growled as his fingers fumbled.

"Dammit. " Bruce grumbled and pulled at the tie. Alfred noticing the predicament became amused as he watched Bruce tangle the tie sloppily . Alfred awaited the usual calling for him to fix Bruce's tie. It happened almost every morning. Bruce would come into the kitchen cursing out his tie. Soon Bruce would call for the butler as Alfred would come to his rescue and fix the tie.

"Hey Alfred! You think you can help me out?" Bruce called out. The old butler smiled at him as he did every morning .

"Of course Master Wayne." Alfred answered. He walked to the frustrated Bruce and quickly made the perfect knot as Bruce watched slightly awed.

" I will never understand how you do that." Bruce grumbled as Alfred chuckled.

"It just takes time and patience Master Wayne." Alfred answered. Bruce watched Dick eat his breakfast as he grabbed his brief case and car keys. Alfred urged Bruce to talk with Dick as Bruce awkwardly patted his back.

"How was school yesterday?" Bruce asked in a business like tone. Dick rolled his blue eyes at him as he sat back in the chair.

"Just fine." Dick replied as he shrugged. Bruce glad he had accomplished talking to Dick about something other then business nodded as he walked out the door.

Alfred sighed as he began to gather the plates and washed the dishes. He wanted Dick and Bruce to at least acknowledge each other without arguing, or talking about Dick taking over for Bruce when he was old enough.

Alfred was also very involved in both of Bruce's and Dick's life. It was amazing that the two shared much in common yet rarely spoke. Too much business and school Alfred assumed. What Alfred was not happy about was a repeating mistake. Alfred had watched Bruce at a young age as he was best friends with a girl named Rachel. She and him were best friends as the two grew old together. Over the years Bruce began to neglect Rachel and become a playboy. The man was a craved delicacy from around the world from all females and this did not surpass Bruce. Dating and sleeping with hundreds of woman Bruce had forgotten all about Rachel. When Bruce had realized he was in love with her, she had found a man who would give her all the attention she craved. Ever since then Bruce had become the most eligible Bachelor in the country other then his young prodigy Dick.

Now history was beginning to repeat itself as Dick was making the same mistakes. Alfred was one of the hundreds of other people who realized that Dick and Kori shared feelings for each other. He wanted them to realize the fact they were exactly what the opposite person needed to be happy. It was extremely frustrating to see the two deny all feelings other then they were best friends.

Alfred was surprised Dick had not realized that he most likely was in love with Kori. Their were things that Dick allowed Kori to see and say that no one else had the privlage to. For example was Dick's eyes. He always wore a dark pair of shades. Of course he revealed his eyes, but most of the time you would see the familiar shades resting on his face. Dick never allowed anybody to mess with his glasses and look at his sapphire pools other then Kori. Another important reason was his name. Richard. Only Kori and no one else could ever say his name. She was the only one. Not even Alfred or Bruce could call Dick by his name. It had almost given Alfred a heart attack when he first heard Kori call Dick Richard. He was utterly shocked when Richard had smiled at the sound of his name coming from her ten year old mouth. Alfred was just waiting for Dick to realize his feelings.

Alfred knew he was not to interfere with Dick's love life. It was off limits no matter how much he wanted to trespass the forbidden area. All the butler could provide was a word of wisdom, and past experience knowledge. Alfred just hoped that Dick would not make the same mistake as Bruce had. Alfred wanted to see Dick happy. That was all he wished for, and he knew the only person who could provide that was Kori.

Hopefully Dick would realize this important detail soon before it was too late. Alfred prayed Dick would come to his senses soon before Kori would find herself in another pair of arms.

* * *

><p>Rachel groaned as she stood up from her rough carpet. Wincing as she put weight on her leg she turned and observed her surroundings. There on the carpet was broken glass, a lamp, and an unconscious father. Recalling what had happened last night she felt tears prick her violet eyes at she limped to the restroom.<p>

Yesterday was honestly the worst day of Rachel's life. Her mother had left, her father beat her, an all she felt now was pain and depression. She glared at her unconscious father one last time before she limped to the bathroom thinking of yesterday's horrid memory. She remembered she was knocked to the ground and roughly picked up then tossed into the glass coffee table where she collapsed. Breathing ragged breaths Rachel recalled she had grabbed a lamp and knocked her father out.

Opening the door to the bathroom she stumbled inside and peered into the darkness. Turning on the light she glanced at the bathroom mirror where she saw herself. She appeared so beaten down. Her face had a large purplish bruise on her cheek, while her eyes were a sad image of puffy and red. Her arm had a hand mark and several cuts from the glass while her hair held several chipped pieces. Her shirt was torn as her mind began to race.

What was she going to do? What would happen when her father woke up? She didn't want to think about it.

Calming her mind by muttering her calming words "Azerath Metrion Zinthos." repeatedly she began to peel off her clothes and take a relaxing shower. Turning on the hot water she stepped inside and wondered. Was she even safe in her own house? She was positive that she wasn't.

Looking at herself she saw numerous bruises and cuts on her body. Wincing as she scrubbbed herself she completed her shower. Feeling satisfied that she was no longer covered in dry blood she compelled herself. Drying her hair with a fluffy towel she walked out of the bathroom and into her room.

Walking to her floor length mirror she grimaced at her face. The shower had scrubbed the dirt off her pale face making the large bruise more prominent. She touched the bruise softly and felt numbed pain in return. Then a terrifying thought occurred to her.

What were her friends going to think when they saw her?

She panicked slightly before her mind created an idea. Walking to her closet she reached behind the pile of clothes she had hanging until she found a box. Pulling it out she blew the dust off as she opened it to find the contents she needed inside.

Makeup.

She never wore makeup. She never liked makeup. She had gotten the small makeup kit for her birthday from Karen last year. She had told Karen she was never going to wear it in which she replied with a shrug. Now she was going to wear it. She didn't want her friends to see what happened. It would be continuous questioning, and emotions Rachel just did not have the strength or patience to deal with all of that at once.

Rachel looked inside the box to see mascara, lipsticks, nail polish, foundation, eyeshadow and assortments of skin creams. She was surprised at the fact that all the makeup was all dark. Black and purple nail polish, red and pale pink lipsticks, all the foundation matched her skin tones and the lotions inside were just moisturizer and no girly scent Rachel hated. She wondered how Karen knew her preference even if she never wore makeup. It was almost like Karen was expecting her to wear the cosmetics eventually.

She grabbed the foundation, a brush and sat down to her vanity mirror. Carefully applying layers of makeup delicately over the sensitive bruise she succeeded in masking her bruise. Realizing she was not only hiding her bruise , but a major secret from her friends. She felt almost guilty , but she felt it was the right thing to do. She didn't want anybody to think she was weak and feel sorry for her.

She was NOT weak. She had proven so many times and was one of the strongest in the group of friends. She didn't need any sympathy. In fact she didn't want any.

Putting on pants, and a long sleeved shirt to cover her abused body she looked in the mirror one last time and left her room.

Walking out she crept towards the door. She didn't want to see her dad at all. Besides if she cried her foundation would run. She was almost to the front door until she heard a loud burp. Turning slightly she saw her father leaning on the couch holding a bottle of whiskey and taking continuous gulps.

Rachel was slightly concerned. He had been drinking a lot of alcohol lately. She believed her father had become an alcoholic.

"Rachel!" Trigon slurred. Rachel cursed under her breath as she turned and stared at his drunken eyes.

"What do you want?" Rachel spat with venom. Her father was unaffected as he looked at her dazedly.

"Where the hell do you think your going? " he yelled. Rachel rolled her eyes as she turned and faced him with arms crossed.

"are you stupid? Or just drunk? I'm going to school, like you should be going to your job instead of sitting on the couch drinking!" Rachel yelled, her father stood as he stumbled towards her.

"Your lying. Your going to go live with your whore of a mother!" Trigon growled as he approached Rachel. She stood her ground as he raised his hand. Aiming for her Trigon missed as he fell to the floor.

"Your lucky I haven't called the cops on your drunk ass." Rachel yelled as she kicked her dad and watched as he chuckled darkly.

"You won't do shit! I'm your father Rachel, and we both know you won't call the cops on me. I'm the only family you have left." Trigon replied as he stood proudly yet still struggled to keep his balance.

"Go to hell." Rachel growled.

"I'm already here." Trigon answered as he walked to the kitchen and grabbed a beer. Rachel shook her head as she walked over and yanked the beer from his hands.

"You don't need anymore alcohol! Your already drunk off your ass!" Rachel yelled. Her father quickly grabbed her arm and threw her to the ground where she skidded into the table yet laid angrily.

"I can drink how much I want!" Trigon shouted. He glared at his daughter before getting his keys to the car and walking towards the door.

"I'm going out. When I get home I better see you here." Trigon demanded as he menacingly gave Rachel a glance of hatred and walked out the door.

Getting up Rachel let out a frustrated yell and opened the fridge door. Grabbing all the alcoholic beverages insight she poured every single ounce down the drain of the sink.

"I won't be here when you get back." Rachel growled as she poured the last drop of a tequila bottle down the sink and headed to school.

* * *

><p>Kitten Moth was born with a silver spoon in her mouth.<p>

Since the day she was born, Kitten has always gotten her way and has always gotten everything she ever wanted. Her father made sure of it. His little princess would always get her heart's desire as long as he had the power to give it to her.

Her father was a doctor who worked with bugs to try and create cures for diseases such as cancer and the common cold. With that kind of job Kitten could basically get anything she wanted.

And what she wanted now was Dick Grayson.

The sophomore girl believed he was her soulmate. Ever since she had laid her baby blue eyes on him she believed it was love at first sight. Of course Dick did not agree at all with this. In fact he just hated her. She was a snooty, evil, mean, dirty girl. Only an insane guy would find her attractive in the least, but to the boys at this time period it didn't matter if she had a great personality.

It only mattered if they could get inside the girls pants. And of course Kitten could provide this essential. After all she was one of the biggest sluts you would ever meet.

Kitten had somehow climbed her way into popularity over the years. Being rich and having a famous father could give you a free ticket into popularity. Not only was Kitten Moth rich, but she was a cheerleader. She planned to become the captain of the jump city titans cheerleading team and supposedly no one was going to stop her. The only one capable of that was Jade.

The current cheerleading captain.

Oh how Kitten loathed her and her friends. One in particular was the absolute worst and number one hated on Kittens list.

Kori.

Basically our favorite red head was Kitten's mortal enemy. They were opposite in almost every way. Examples were that Kori was an angel on Earth while Kitten, a demon sent from Hell. And sadly that was the nicest way to describe how Kitten treated people. She hated Kori , yet any one could see it was because Kori was prettier then her. Nobody could deny the fact that on the scale of one to ten Kori was an eleven.

Lets just say Kitten did not like that one bit.

Brittany and Mandy were Kitten's only friends. Although the girls were just exactly the same as Kitten, the leader of the blonds which was Kitten treated her 'best friends' as if they were her slaves. No suprise there.

The three girls were all blonds. Kitten had a pair of baby blue eyes and was pretty thin, but was not in the slightest bit curvaceous. It was another thing Kitten hated Kori for. While Kitten was a thin figure with B cup breasts , Kori was a girl with wide hips, large breasts, hourglass figure, and a cute butt.

No wonder almost every guy wanted her.

It was a mystery to everyone why Kitten hated Kori so much. It was basically doing the impossible since it was EXTREMLY difficult to hate Kori. Some said it was jealousy, others said envy, anyway you put it the the ending result still was the same. These two girls hated each other.

And as Kitten hated Kori the feeling was mutual with Kitten.

Thats right , our Kori hated Kitten Moth. Total shocker,. Not really, in fact it was hard for Kori to not hate Kitten. The blond was full of herself, she thought she was the most important girl in the whole world, she assumed she was miss perfect and her ego was so inflated it was bigger then Gotham.

The only difference about the hatred of the two girls were the reasons. Kitten was a confused mystery while Kori had several. Kitten had used to bully Kori when she was small since she knew no English , another was Kitten had made fun of her friends which was a BIG NO in Kori's book. And lastly was plain and simple.

Kitten was a bitch.

There was not an opinion and their was no room for argument. It was plain as the sky was blue and the grass was green. Just a fact that could be proven. The two girls rivalry would soon climate dangerously high this year. Not Kori or Kitten could prevent the outcomes of what was to occur this year. All they knew was that they were tired of the continuous fighting. This year was the last straw. One of the female rivals would soon out due the other and finally prove their dominance. Making a statement almost saying that you could no longer mess with me. Plenty of struggles and battles came between the girls. Kori just wanted Kitten to leave her and her friends alone. And Kitten just wanted to mess with Kori. It was a constant battle between the two.

Yet the final battle of the girls was approaching. And just beyond the horizon was the war that would end it all.

* * *

><p>Jade was in Love, happy, and just content with her life at the moment. All was going well with Roy. In fact the couple had shared the L word. Love. As soon as Jade and Roy exchanged the powerful feelings they decided to make love.<p>

Jade had lost her virginity to Roy.

It was actually a secret the two kept. They were only sophomores and yet they had found love. The exchange had happened over a week ago just before school had begun. Jade remembered it to be the most passionate feeling she had ever felt.

The feeling was indescribable.

Yet something was off with Jade. Silently she had frequent migraines and cramps. She had not a single clue why though. She had been doing all she had normally done. Go to cheerleading practice, work out, study, and eat her normal foods.

So why was she feeling this way?

She wanted to feel as good as she felt mentally at the moment. Happy and calm. Not happy and in pain. It was begging to drive her crazy. Wondering what was new in her life a smile came up when she thought of Roy.

Suddenly an answer came to her. Recalling the passionate exchange between the two she didn't remember a condom or a birth control pill. Panic swept over Jade as she came to that thought. She rushed to the bathroom where she glanced around until she found what she was looking for.

Going to the bathroom Jade waited nervously for ten minutes as the instructions had directed. Closing her eyes she opened them To seek her answer. Her eyes widened as she saw the answer clear as day.

Jade was pregnant .

* * *

><p><strong>and the bomb drops! BOOOM! Alright my duckies please review me jolly good story. It would really help alot in the updating process. <strong>

**Anyway I spoke and stated clearly that their was to be drama. And hopefully I have delivered, but the Drama that you have seen now is a tiny piece of the big cake of drama I have baked.(hope that made since) well plenty of things are beginning to happen to the group and it's only the second day of school! **

**Also please review for teens life a reality! I'm only 6 reviews away to updating and 3 reviews from updating Not your average highschooler!**

**Please review!(puppy dog eyes) **

**follow, favorite, review or all 3! **

**Hope you enjoyed!;)**


	3. Hiding something

** A/N: Alright my lovely readers! You continue to love so I shall continue to provide and love you all back! THANK YOU GUYS WHO REVIEWED! I am SOOOOOOO grateful for the reviews and hope you all continue to support my story! XD **

**Geez look at me rambling on and on, so how about we read instead! YAY! **

**Now let me present you chapter three of LDH! **

**Disclaimer: cartoon network kicked me out of the stupid place! So I still don't own teen titans! :/ **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: <em>hiding something.<em>**

Kori was on thin ice. And when I say thin I mean _extremely_ thin. Poor Kori had gotten ditched by Dick today. The boy had promised Kori they would go together to school over the phone this morning, but the young prodigy son had rode with a hot senior girl instead. Kori honestly couldn't conceive if she was depressed or furious at the moment.

It was a hard decision.

Sighing for probably the tenth time this morning she began to absently fiddle with her and braid. It was a bad morning for the red head, and she honestly couldn't think how it could possibly get worst. And as if on cue a certain female in her junior year pulled up to the bus stop in a pink car.

Life could just be so cruel.

" Well, well, well, if it isn't the little slut herself." Kitten' s high pitched voice squeaked. Kori frowned upon the blond girl as Kitten smirked.

"Eww it's like that red headed girl!" Brittney called from the passenger seat. Kitten and her giggled as Kori scoffed. She may be the nicest person you would ever meet , but Kori had a dark side.

"Okay, for one Kitten how am I the slut if I haven't even had sex yet? Two. Brittney , you and Kiiten are probably the most obnoxious, dumbest, meanest, most bitchiest whores I will probably ever meet!" Kori yelled angrily. She was NOT in the mood for these two bullies.

Kittens blue eyes were wide and filled with rage, as Brittney' s moth was agape. They could honestly say that they did not expect that. Especially from good girl Kori. Kitten has never been talked down upon before. Ever. It was a new sensation that filled her to the brim.

She did not like it one bit.

"Nobody talks to Kitten Moth that way! Nobody!" Kitten screeched.

"I think your to stupid to conceive what she just said, because she just did." A voice deadpanned.

Kitten and Brittney both whipped their blond heads to see a smirking Rachel now beside Kori.

"Gross, it's like the little goth freak." Kitten stated as if she was truly disgusted. Rachel rolled her violet eyes at the blonds.

"WELL IF IT AIN'T THE HIDEOUS SLUTS THEMSELVES!"

All heads turned to see a loud Karen. She walked towards the pink car and glared at the passengers inside.

"Is it the bitch parade already!? Cause if it is then I forgot my balloons!" Jade yelled now joining the girls.

The two blonds were now against the female enemies. Karen, Kori, Rachel, and Jade all stood in a tight pack protecting one another almost. All anticipating Kitten' s and Brittney' s next move.

"Ugh. Like whatever, let's get out of here Brittney, before we miss Dickie-poo." Kitten scoffed. Closing the window the two females left the the brave girls who were so brave to challenge Kitten. After all nobody talked to Kitten like that.

It was silent for a moment as Kori, Karen, Rachel, and Jade stayed quiet. It was a victorious feeling in the air, but yet the girls knew Kitten wouldn't let this go. Kitten Moth was going to try and get revenge on the girls. And her favorite method was getting dirt. Juicy, gossip, that would make you think whoever told your deepest darkest secret was a cold hearted monster. That was probably why Kitten enjoyed it so much.

After all revenge was a dish best served cold.

"You alright girl?" Karen asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just the same old Kitten is all." Kori responded. Jade giggled.

" Well it ain't no surprise that Kitten was the cause of your mood. She pists all of us too." Jade stated. The girls all nodded as Kori shook her head making several eyebrows rise.

"She isn't the only reason I'm in a bad mood." Kori sighed.

"It's Dick too isn't it?" Rachel asked. Kori nodded with a scowl on her face.

"I don't know what's gotten into him, but he's different now." Kori said. Karen growled.

"God! why does Dick have to be such a-a..." Karen ranted.

"A dick?" Jade asked.

"Exactly! Why does Dick have to be such a Dick!" Karen yelled.

"I don't know?! Maybe you should ask him!" A voice yelled from behind the girls. They turned around to see a smirking Jenny Hex.

" Jenn!" Jade squealed excitedly.

" Jade!" Jenn returned with much enthusiasm as the two girls hugged.

"What are you doing here?!" Jade asked excitedly. Jenn smirked.

"Well guess who just moved into the neighborhood?" Jenn replied. All girls squealed at the welcome of a new member. Well all except Rachel. The girls all chatted momentarily before Rachel noticed missing members of their small clique.

"Where are the guys at? It's usually more obnoxious then this." Rachel pointed out. Karen's eyes gleamed as she snapped her fingers gaining herself all the attention.

"That's right! I forgot to tell y'all that Vic got himself a car for his birthday!" Karen explained.

" that doesn't answer my question." Rachel monotoned.

"He took the guys to school. He said he would take me, but he took the guys instead because they couldn't shut up about the damn thing..." Karen grumbled.

"Thank God. I honestly don't know how long I can deal with Wally before I punch him right in his stupid face." Jenn exclaimed.

"What! Girl I thought you and Wally would make a cute couple though!" Karen yelled loudly.

"As if! He's just such an idiot!" Jenn shouted.

" Yeah , but he's your idiot so deal with it." Jade retorted while Jenn scoffed. The girls giggled as Jenn smirked.

" speaking of idiots, how are you and Roy doing?" Jenn mischievouly asked. Jade instantly stopped laughing as she recalled that she was pregnant. The other girls noticed her demeanor change and instantly went to her side.

"Did he break up with you?! Ohhhhh I am so going to kick his ass!" Karen yelled angrily.

"He didn't -" Jade was cut off by Rachel.

"I'm in." Rachel informed.

"But, he-" Jade was cut off yet again.

"I'm going to kill him!" Jenn ranted. The girls continued to speak of punishing Roy for an act he didn't commit, before Jade had finally had enough.

"GIRLS!" Jade shouted. The females turned to a heavily breathing Jade as they gave her their full attention.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"He didn't break up with me..." Jade sighed. She ran a hand through her ebony hair while Rachel, Kori, Karen, and Jenny rose their eyebrows in confusion.

" then why are you all upset?" Karen asked. Jade shook her head.

" It's just, well it's complicated, okay!" Jade yelled frustrated. The girls nodded. Jenn stared at Jade with eyes narrowed. She knew her friend Jade too well. Jade was hiding something. Just because Jade didn't know Jenn' s secret didn't mean Jenn couldn't tell when Jade was hiding something.

As the bus arrived the girls gathered in a filed line and climbed the steps. Kori sat with Rachel, Karen with a seat to herself and Jenn who shoved a boy out the way to sit with Jade. Jade looked at Jenn with a questionable expression on her face, while Jenn' s pink contacted eyes peered at Jade with a high intensity.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Jade asked. Jenn narrowed her eyes into thin slits.

"Jade. Tell me the truth. I know something happened with you and Roy so you better spit it out." Jenn commanded.

"What! Jenn nothing happened. "Jade lied. The one thing Jenn knew better then anyone was that Jade was a bad liar.

"Bullshit." Jenn replied.

"Fine! Something did sorta happen..." Jade said. Jenn looked at her waiting for more information. Jade groaned.

"Well. What happened?" Jenn persisted.

"Me and Roy sorta had... sex" Jade whispered. Jenn' s eyes grew as large as saucers.

" YOU WHAT?!" Jenn shrieked. Jade covered Jenn' s mouth from continuing to yell, while over half the bus gave them confused glances. Jenn glared at Jade as she licked her hand making Jade let go.

"gross! dammit Jenny you know I hate it when you lick my hand!" Jade complained.

"And you know how much I hate it when you cover my mouth." Jenn scoffed.

"Why did you yell!?" Jade yelled in a whisper.

"Well why did you have sex?" Jenn retorted. Jade scowled at her best friend.

"Jade! Why didn't, ugh! Did he pressure you into doing it?" Jenn asked angrily. Jade violently shook her head as Jenn sighed in relief.

"Well as long as that's over with, I'm just going to forget that this ever happened."Jenn said while she tried to calm herself. Jade bit het lip while Jenn noticed.

"That is all right?"Jenn asked. Jade began to feel the tears prick her eyes. Jenn' s face grew concerned as she wrapped Jade into a hug.

"Shh. What else happened? I mean it can't be that bad right?" Jenn said. Jade whimpered as she backed away and faced her best friend dead in the eye.

"I'm pregnant." Jade whispered.

Jenn backed away and looked intensely into Jade's blue eyes. She could tell her Best friend was going through some issues already. With her not knowing her parents, she having tons of schoolwork, being captain of the cheerleading squad and now this. It was ALOT to take in ,but imagine how Jade felt? This was literally going to change her whole life.

"Oh Jade. It's okay..." Jenn comforted. Jade sniffed while she clutched onto Jenn for dear life.

"It is?" Jade asked.

"Of course it is. Your having a kid Jade! Your gonna be a mom! And I better be the godmother."Jenn assured. Jade wiped away her eyes while she sniffeled a small giggle.

"Of course. I wouldn't have picked anyone else." Jade answered. Jenn leaned back into the seat trying to get comfortable. She was utterly shocked that Jade was pregnant. She was only a sophomore! But Jenn knew Jade wasn't even comfortable with the fact she was going to have a kid. Who would?

"So.. how old is it?" Jenn asked. Jade relaxed a bit into the seat as the bus continued its route to the school.

"Well me and Roy had sex, when we went on our small vacation. So I think about one maybe two weeks old." Jade answered.

"Why didn't you use protection?" Jenn wondered.

"It was one of those in the moment things. We didn't plan on having sex, but that's what happened." Jade shrugged.

"Oh. So does your step mom know?" Jenn asked. Jade shook her head.

"Well at least Roy knows right? After all he is the father." Jenn assumed. Jade' s face grew sorrow.

"No he doesn't know." Jade answered. Jenn rose an eyebrow.

"Jade you have to tell him! It's his kid too!" Jenn tried to reason. Jade shook her head. Her eyes filled with worry.

"I'm to afraid I'll lose Roy if he found out I was pregnant. I love him Jenn. I really do, and what if he doesn't even want to be a dad? The media would be all over him! I can already see the headlines now. ' son of Oliver Jonas , Roy Harper a soon to be father' I can't put him through that!" Jade cried.

"Well just because he's going to run Queen industries someday doesn't mean he shouldn't know." Jenn argued.

"Jenn I'd be taking away his future! I can't do that to him!" Jade stated.

"Then what are you going to do Jade?" Jenn asked.

"I'm not going to tell him."

* * *

><p>Gar ran to his first class excitedly. Nothing could get in the way of his good mood today. First he was able to ride in one of the coolest cars he had ever seen to school. Victor's new car was pretty awesome and it made it funner that he rode with all the guys. Well all except Dick. Second he had one of the best soy bean based foods for breakfast that he had ever had. And third Rachel was moving into his class.<p>

Gar was lying if he said he didn't like Rachel.

Ever since 4th grade the young boy had a crush on Raven. Gar has done many things to try and impress the ebony haired violet eyed female. For example Gar tried to read. Of course they were comic books, but he was taking baby steps. Another example was muscles. All summer long Gar had worked out to try and get Rachel to notice he had bulked up. He hadn't gotten a rise , but he was not as skinny and scrawny like last year.

Walking into 4th period Gar hummed to himself. It was the song Happy by Pharell Williams. Why you may ask? Simple. He was happy. Trotting to his desk he shimmied over to a desk and placed a bag in a near by chair. He wanted Rachel to sit by him so he saved her a seat.

The bell rung as students filed in. Gar poked his head and stood on his tipey toes where he saw Rachel enter. He waved excitedly around to get her attention. She spotted Gar waving his arm like an idiot and rolled her eyes. Making her way towards him she moved his backpack and crossed her legs while she scowled at the teacher.

"Hey Raven!" Gar called using her nickname. She turned her glare at him as she sighed.

"Hi" Rachel answered not very enthusiastic.

"You alright? You seem more uh- snappier then usual dude." Gar asked.

Truth was Rachel wasn't alright. In fact she was the opposite. Nobody at school knew what she was going through at home. Not even her friends. Her father being abusive and all. In fact she wasn't planning on staying in that hell she called a home.

"Yeah everything's peachy." Rachel muttered under her breath. Gar shrugged as the two continued to listen to the boring geometry.

* * *

><p>"BOOYAH!" Victors loud voice boomed over the table.<p>

It was Wally's, Gar's, and Victor' s favorite time of day. Lunch. The three boys had black holes for stomachs and could eat a whole meal. Even If they just ate a snack the males would complain that they were starving. Sitting at the large table was Karen, Kori, Victor, Rachel, Dick, Wally , Gar, Garth, Jade, Roy, and their new addition Jenny.

Dick sat between Wally and Kori while Karen was on Victor' s right side, Wally scooching closer and closer to an oblivious Jenn, and Jade sitting far away from a confused Roy.

"What are you booyahing about now?" Dick asked.

"Man, it's meatloaf Tuesday!"Victor said excitedly as he showed his plate of a steaming hot meatloaf.

"It is! Oh shit I better get in line then!" Wally yelled as he ran towards the long line trailing out the kitchen where they served food.

"Ugh. I think I'm going to be sick." Gar stated as he teetered and waved in his seat a little. He did look a little green.

" You alright Gar?" Kori asked concerned. Gar shook his head as he groaned.

"Ugh... if I see even another piece of meat again I might puke." Gar said. It was a known fact that Wally would come on a bad time. This time was no exception.

"Hey guys! You think this hamburger meat looks a little raw to y'all?" Wally asked. He shoved the piece of meat near Gar , to where he covered his mouth and ran to the trash can nearby.

"Was it something I said?" Wally asked. The group shook their head, as a now done puking Gar returned to his seat.

"That was so not cool. Dude." Gar muttered. He quickly ate a tofu sandwich and put his head on the desk not to smell or see any other meats.

"So anything interesting going on other then school guys?" Karen asked.

"No" Rachel hastily answered.

"Yeah nothing from me. Zero, zilch, nada!" Jade answered quickly. The group gave them quizzical expressions while Jenn shook her head.

The group began to eat, joke, and talk about how each of their separate lives were. Kori was actually beginning to forgive Dick. He was sitting at their lunch table just like he promised. Maybe she could have her best friend back. Then a girl on the cheerleading team named Samantha came over. Samantha was a tall, blue eyed, blond with a reputation. She was also a junior. Strutting towards the group's table she squeezed her way between Dick , and basically stole the red heads spot.

"Hi Dick" Samantha purred as she began to stroke Dick's arm. Kori was just about to politely ask if she could have her spot back before she saw it. The look Dick made right as he went into playboy mode.

"Well hello, Samantha." Dick responded with as much enthusiasm. Samantha giggled while she stuck out her butt and stood up. Winking at the table she placed Dick's hand on her arm and walked towards the cheerleading table, dragging Dick. Kori reached out and touched his hand. He looked at her while she had a somber expression on her pretty face.

"Dick please, don't go." Kori begged. Dick gave her a confused look.

"Kori it's just lunch, it's really not that big of a deal, and besides I promise you that I'll ride the bus with you today," Dick replied as he turned to Samantha and continued to walk. Kori sighed as she looked at her best friend flirting with the blond. Promises were all she placed her hope upon. Were the promises faithful? No. Kori took one last glance and sent a silent message to her beloved friend.

"Don't make promises you can't keep Richard."

After lunch Gar, and Rachel all began to walk to biology. Walking towards the class Gar smiled at Rachel. Then he noticed something. It was just a piece of ranch from Rachel's salad.

"Hey dude you got something on your face." Gar pointed out. He grabbed a wipe he kept in his backpack and touched the ranch on her jaw line. Rachel slapped his hand away while she covered that area and hastily made her way to Biology. Gar was puzzled.

Heading towards class Gar was about to throw away the napkin when he saw something. Makeup. He knew Rachle too well to know she never wore makeup.

She was definitely hiding something.

* * *

><p>After school Jenn ran out of the lot. She had a grin on her face. Today was the day her supply came in. Running and defying traffic Jenn headed towards an alley. Walking into the dark area Jenn wondered what would it be like if her friends found out her secret.<p>

To Jenn it was an escape. A,way out of this life that made you forget all your troubles and sorrows. Forgetting her mother was terminally ill, and that her father wasn't in the picture.

"Hey Johnny you here!?" Jenn called out. A boy with grey skin covered in tattoos, black hair, grey eyes, and a smirk appeared behind the crate.

"You have the money?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah right here, now give me the damn thing!" Jenn asked as she threw a ball of money at Johnny. Counting the dollar bills he nodded and passed over what Jenn needed so bad.

"I shouldn't be doing this, but I just need a quick shot." Jenn mumbled.

Opening the small package she grabbed a rubber band and tied it to her arm. Tightening it with her teeth she flicked the spot and stuck a needle in her arm. Pushing down, Jenn felt the numbing liquid spread throughout her body, as she fell into utter bliss.

Jenn' s dark secret? She was addicted to heroin.

* * *

><p><strong>and I'm done with chapter 3! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Things are going to start unraveling for the gang soon so... Yeah! <strong>

**You guys should checkout starfirenight's new story Calling Nurse Anders! It's about Dick being shot and Kori having to be assigned as her personal nurse. It's really good and you guys would love it! ;) **

**Anyway I'm BEGGING! Please review! Even if your not a member on this sight! Review guys! Cause the more reviews the faster the update, and what I have plan next chapter is going to surprise you all, so review! **

**Follow, favorite, review or all 3! **

**Hope you enjoyed! ~ PrincessNightstar 24**


	4. You want me to do what?

**A/N: alright guys , I'm sorry for the delay, but school is the blame. That and I'm just lazy. So anyways I don't want to deprive you anymore, so I will welcome you to chapter 4 of LDH. **

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I'm a bit busy right now, so I don't own teen titans yet. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: <em>You want me to do what?<em>_  
><em>**

It had been a week since school started. Most students had to deal with piles of homework, others on the other hand had a different matter to deal with. One sophomore student who could relate to this was Roy. Yes, the famous prodigy to Queens industry was in quite a predicament. But what was he to do? Poor Roy was constantly being ignored, and avoided by his girlfriend Jade. Every time he would try to approach her, the young ebony haired female would get a nervous almost fearful look in her eyes and dash off.

It was extremely exasperating.

Walking to the bus lot he saw the girls. Each one looked different. And not in a good way. Jenn was shivering, and glancing around continuously while itching her arms, as her wide pink sleepless eyes peered at random objects. Rachel carried a large suitcase and kept wincing at each touch she got when she lightly tapped her shoulder. Jade looked petrified, Kori had a stoic face, and Karen was angry.

Jenn was suffering from a withdraw . Last week she had tooken a shot of Heroin, but when she returned back for her annual supply, the supplier said they ran out of the precious drug. Jenn was now an angry, snappy attitude girl who was having a hard time dealing with her depression without the drug. It was hard for her to suddenly give up something you were addicted to.

Karen was angry. Why? Cause of Victors damn car! She wanted to spend time with her beloved boyfriend, but the guy was obsessed with his car. Every time she wanted to hang out, or go on a date, or just talk with him he was in the garage. What made her piss was when Victor started to call the car his 'baby'. She couldn't believe she was jealous of a car.

Kori was a confused girl who masked her emotions with a stoic face. Richard was supposed to pick her up and take her to school. She didn't know if she was to be happy that he was there for her, or upset because of yet again another broken promise. It was confusing.

Rachel was still living in the hell of a house she called home. But not for long. She was boiling to the brim and was done. Her father had become more aggressive, and had done nothing , but drink til he was drunk off his ass. Now she was living with a jobless, alcoholic, abusive man for a father. She wasn't going to stay there anymore though. Holding her large suitcase in hand. Ignoring the continuous questions she received about her luggage, she now wore an emotionless mask. Her layer of makeup not only covered all her bruises, but the pain,sorrow and the dark secrets as well.

Jade. Well for starters the girl was two weeks pregnant, and only her best friend Jenn knew. She didn't know her father, and her mother was a woman she didn't like. Her mom was a strict woman who believed a female should get married, before even considering sex. Yup, Jade was in quite the predicament. Besides she had no idea how her friends would react to the news. She had her mind set on keeping this a secret.

Lots of problems, internal conflicts, and issues were happening with the girls . Some knew of the secrets, but others were locked away. Jenn was the only one who knew Jade was pregnant, Kori was having serious trust issues, Karen was a ticking time bomb, Rachel was the only one who knew she was about to run away from home, and Jenn was a girl struggling with her drug withdraw. So many secrets, yet only few knew.

Roy had to be cautious with the girls. For starters Kori was not smiling which was a bad sign. Karen was red in fury, Jade was fiddling around nervously, Jenn was shaking like a leaf and looked like a lunatic, and Rachel was obviously in pain. Approaching the girls he silently stood to the side.

"So... Uh how are you girls doing?"Roy asked nervously.

"Peachy." Rachel muttered.

"Fine." Kori lied.

"Perfect." Jade stated quietly.

"Pist." Karen angrily replied.

"Why do you care!?" Jenn yelled all eyes turned to her with a questioning look. Why was she acting like this?

"You okay Jenn?" Jade asked. Jenn whipped her head towards her and growled.

"I'm fine dammit." Jenn hissed. Jade sighed and turned to Rachel who had a raised eyebrow.

"Liar." Rachel calmly stated. Jenn glared daggers at her .

"Shut it." Jenn growled.

"I'll shut it when you stop lying." Rachel replied. The girls glared at each other as they both took a step forward.

"Damn girl why are you upset?" Karen asked trying to intervene.

"Stay out of this Beecher!" Jenn roared, Karen scoffed as she approached Jenn and poked her in the chest.

"What's your problem?!" Karen yelled. Roy watched awkwardly as the two girls argued.

"My problem! What about yours?! That's right! I see you moping around like the world just ended! It's a fucking car that your mad about ! Get over it!" Jenn shouted in Karen's face. Karen growled and shoved Jenn away from her.

"I'm not worried about me. Now what's wrong with you !?" Karen angrily asked. Jenn scoffed.

"I don't need to tell you shit about my life. I don't need to tell any of you!" Jenn accused as she pointed to the girls.

"Jenn you need to calm down." Kori said trying to stop what was surely to come.

"Ha. That's rich mrs perfect! I don't need to hear that crap about how you care about my feelings . Your just some girl who wants to fuck Grayson." Jenn hissed. Kori had an evil side and it was released at this moment.

"Jenn! Don't you ever talk about Kori that way!" Jade yelled.

"Jade stay out of this!" Jenn snapped. Roy instantly went into protection mode.

"Jenn! Don't you ever talk to Jade like that again!" Roy shouted in her face. Jenn who was going crazy without her heroin didn't want to be messed with.

"Get out of my face Harper." Jenn hissed. Roy stood his ground. Jenn shoved Roy away form her making him trip to the ground. Jade turned to Jenn with a fire in her eyes.

"Jenn stop it!" Jade commander. Jenn snorted. Kori didn't know what came over her, but one minute she was standing and the next she was tackling Jenn to the ground.

"Get off me!" Jenn yelled.

"I can't believe you would even think of me as some type of slut! Jenn what's happening to you?! We just want to help you! We care about you and we want to help! Please tell us what's wrong !" Kori pleaded. All eyes watched intently as Jenn finally lost the tough outer layer and broke down.

"I-I'm so sorry guys! It's just..." Jenn was cut off as a round if uncontrollable sobs tackled her body. Kori soothed her as everyone began to comfort the troubled female.

"Jenn, whats happening to you? Your shaking like crazy, yourad one minute then crying the next. Please tell us what's wrong so we can help you." Karen pleaded. Jenn sniffed. She thought of the reactions of what her friends would think. She didn't want them to think she was drug addict. She felt she had her heroin addiction completely under control.

"Nothing, I guess I'm just uh- stressed is all." Jenn lied. The girls nodded as the bus drove to the stop. Kori growled. She knew she shouldn't have trusted Richard's promise. Just as the bus stopped a black Lamborghini turned the street. Kori smiled widely as she saw Richard pull up to the stop. Maybe she could trust up to the bus stop, the girls and Roy all walked the steps inside as Kori beamed in her spot.

"Richard !" Kori called enthusiastically. A window on the passengers side rolled down as a girl with thick black hair, and large brown eyes scoffed.

"Dick , like what are you doing?" She asked. Richard stepped out of the car and opened the passenger side. Both girls were confused at the gesture before Richard made a shooing motion with his hand. The girl named Brianna glared at Kori as she walked to the back.

"Shall we head to school Kori?" Richard asked In a European like manner. Kori giggled as she gave a small bow in return.

"We shall. " she replied as she stepped into the car. Richard grinned as he ran to his side an drove to school beginning to converse with his best friend.

* * *

><p>"Jade. Please tell me what's going on ." Roy continued. Currently on the bus ride to school Jade and Roy were forced together . Roy wasn't complaining about the seating arrangements , but Jade had a few things to say about the matter. Jade tried to ignore Roy's questioning but it was really bothering her.<p>

"Nothing's bothering me." Jade lied.

"Then why won't you talk to me?" Roy pestered. Jade sighed.

"Why do I have to talk to you?" Jade asked getting frustrated.

"Well Jade, last I remember we were dating." Roy scoffed. Jade grumbled.

"Jade . Are you okay? Are we okay?" Roy sighed. Jade felt her heart crush at the sound of his small voice.

"Roy. You do know I love you, right?" Jade asked.

"If you do then can you tell me what's the deal." Roy questioned. Jade frowned and turned to the window ignoring Roy for the rest of the ride.

* * *

><p>"Okay. What's my favorite chips?" Richard asked<p>

"Pfft. That's easy. Pringles! Now what's my favorite chip?" Kori asked. Dick smirked as Brianna growled in her seat. At the moment the two best friends were playing a game to see how much they knew about the other. While the poor Brianna sat in the back of the seat getting ignored instead of swooned by the almighty Dick Grayson.

"Your favorite chips are ruffles. Okay now my favorite movie ?" Dick asked. Kori giggled.

"Next time give me a hard one! Your favorite movie is The Dark Knight Rises!" Kori exclaimed. Dick chuckled.

"And your favorite movie is probably every single Disney movie that involves singing ." Dick stated. Kori giggled.

"Don't all disney movies have singing involved?" Kori teased.

"My point exactly. So favorite color?" Dick asked. Kori snorted.

"This is too easy. Red! And mine?" Kori questioned. Dick smirked.

"Purple. Who's your best friend?" Richard asked as he assumed he knew the answer was him. Kori tapped her chin in thought.

"Hmmm. I think my best friend would have to be Batman!" Kori exclaimed. Dick whipped his head at her.

"Batman! Kori You haven't even met the guy! "Dick said. Kori shrugged. Dick sighed.

"Well my best friend is you. So... Is yours still Batman?" Dick asked. Kori giggled as they pulled into the school parking lot.

"No silly. It's you." Kori assured. Dick grinned as he ran to Kori's side of the car and opened the door for her. Putting his arm around her shoulders ,he looked into her eyes as she did the same. His sunglasses rested upon his head so she could see his sapphire eyes.

"Great." Richard whispered. Kori gave a small smile as she realized they were only inches from each others faces. The distance between the two seemed that it was getting smaller and smaller by the second and just as their eyes closed a distraction came.

"Yo Dick! " Victor called. The two jumped away form each other in surprise as Victor approached the two.

"Dick! You gotta check out the new speakers I put into my baby!" Victor begged. Dick sighed.

"Fine lets go." Dick answered. Victor beamed and ushered Dick towards his car while Kori waved goodbye to the two boys. Brianna had long left the car leaving the redhead confused.

Why did she almost kiss Richard? Did she like him? No, she was sure that they were just best friends , but best friends don't kiss each other. Did she want to kiss him? Did she like him? Kori was lost at the moment. She wondered if she was falling for her best friend. And if so did he feel the same way?

* * *

><p>Gar was one suspicious boy at the moment. In biology he watched as Rachel shuffled uncomfortably in her seat. Watching her from his seat he saw she bumped her arm and winced.<p>

"Uh Rachel , are you okay?" Gar asked cautiously as he approached her. She turned to him and straightened herself out at his presence.

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Rachel asked monotoned . Gar uncomfortably sat across her and peered at her eyes.

"Well you've been like all wincing and stuff dude. And your dreaming me out. Are you like hurt or something?" Gar asked. Rachel shook her head making Gar go at ease.

"Are you sure your okay ? I mean are you absolutely positive that you aren't hurt dude?" Gar continued. Rachel inwardly cringed at his persisting ongoing to see if she was alright.

"Yeah Gar." She replied. Gar smiled as he stood to walk away, but then a thought struck him.

"Hey uh Rachel?" Gar questioned. Rachel looked up to see his eyebrows creased in confusion.

"What?" She asked.

"Since when did you start wearing makeup? I mean it doesn't look bad, it just like not your style is all." Gar informed quickly. Rachel felt her heart rate increase.

"I'm a girl. Is it crime that I wear makeup?" Rachel asked trying to cover up the truth. Gar shook his head furiously.

"No, no! Just it's different is all." He assured. Rachel shrugged as Gar face palmed himself.

Gar hoped he didn't sound rude. He really liked Rachel . Alot. Looking at her he scooted his chair to her lab table and sat beside her.

"Hey Raven. You uh look really pretty today." Gar complimented as he stuttered like a love strucked idiot. Rachel blushed.

"Thanks." She muttered. Gar gave her a toothy grin as he scooted closer to her.

Suddenly the door to the classroom opened . The teacher Mrs. Mae eye jumped up enthusiastically as she trotted to the new comer.

"Hello deary! How can I help you?" She greeted. The new comer gave her a smile.

"Uh I just moved here. And I think I'm in your class." The girl replied. She pulled out her schedule from her brown book bag and passed it to the teacher. She grabbed the paper and looked at it as a smile grew on her face.

"Yes you are in my class . Now sweetie why don't you go sit over there , next to Gar and Rachel." She said. She pointed to the table Rachel and gar sat at as the newcomer smiled and walked towards the table.

"Hi!" She greeted. Gar looked at her and smiled as Rachel rolled her eyes.

"So uh, your new dude?" Gar asked. The thin Tom boy like blond nodded.

"Yeah , just came from steel city." She replied.

"Cool! So what's your name?" Gar asked. Rachel scowled. Why was he so interested?

"Thanks. And my names Terra Markov, but just call me Terra."

* * *

><p>After school Wally ran to Jenn. He remembered her acting strange in english class, so he wanted to figure put her issues. He wanted his questions answered. Running to the parking lot at incredible speed he saw her making her way to the bus.<p>

"hey Jenn!" Wally called. The pink haired female turned her attention to the boy and groaned.

"what do you want Wally ?" Jenn asked aggravated. Wally put his hands up in surrender .

" Don't worry, I'm not asking you out yet, just wondering what was up with you today." Wally explained. Jenn scoffed.

"Shouldn't you be at track practice?" Jenn asked trying to change the subject. Wally snorted.

"track using till spring. So why were you all moody? Are you on your period or something?" Wally asked. Jenn slapped him in the back of the head.

"Just because a girls emotional doesn't mean she's on her time of the month." Jenn growled. Wally nodded.

"okay, but if that's why your not mad, then what's the deal?" He asked. Jenn sighed.

"Just stressed. "Jenn lied. Wally nodded in understand meant.

"Yeah, but remember Jenny If you ever need to tell anyone anything, I'm right here." Wally assured. Jenn gave a small smile as Wally grinned and gave a two finger salute as he dashed off.

* * *

><p>Jade walked into her house. With a nervous face and a few quiet steps she slowly closed the door and silently crept into the kitchen. She twirled her black hair and bit her upper lip in a nervous manner as she approached her step mom.<p>

"Uh hey mom!" Jade greeted. Mrs Nyugen turned her head from the sink and smiled.

"Hi sweetie, how was school?" Her mother asked. Jade gave a small smile.

"It was pretty good. But uh mom I have to tell you something..." Jade said nervously. Her mom turned off the sink and looked at Jade.

"What is it?" Have asked. Jade fiddled around nervously. Her mom rose an eyebrow at her.

"What?" She persisted. Jade slumped down her shoulders and sighed.

"Mom. I'm pregnant." She finally said. Her mom blinked twice as a silent filled the air.

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that?" Her mom asked. Jade sighed again.

"I said I was pregnant. I'm two weeks pregnant. And the baby's is Roy's ." She informed. Her mothers eyes widened.

"JADE ! What were you thinking!?" She yelled as she peered at her daughters blue eyes.

"i don't know mom! It was just, well it just happened!" Jade cried exasperated. Gar mom looked at her intently.

"what did Roy say?" Her mom asked. Jade put her head down in shame.

"I'm not planning on telling him. Only Jenn knows." Jade said. Her mother nodded. Jade was actually quite suprised. Her mother was handling the situation pretty well. She was afraid her mom was going to do something drastic.

"We have to get rid of it.." Jades mother mumbled under her breath. Jade heard the comment and frowned.

"It's a person not an inkjet. And what do you mean get riff of it?" Jade asked not liking her moms demeanor. Her mom glanced up with a serious expression.

"Jade. I think you should get an abortion. " he mom suggested. Jade coughed and widened her yes at her.

"You want me to do what?"

* * *

><p><strong>and cut! We are complete with chapter 4 of LDH! Woohoo! And yes serious shit is coming soon guys so prepare your self! So i don't normally have Terra in my stories, but she's got a big role in the story. So... Yeah. bbrae fans out there prepRe your self for some drama ! (I smirk) k so finally Dick is not acting like a playboy anymore! But will it last? Oh you'll have to find out! <strong>

**Also check out my new story 'searching for you ' it's a story about Gar, Rachel, Kori and Richard all engaged to eachother( gar/Rae,)( kor-dick) and their all heading to Hawaii. But the boys have to ride a different plane then the girls and the plane that the girls are on crashes. so Rachel and Kori have to try and trust eachother as they try to get back home from the stranded island their on as Gar and Dick look for their missing fiancés. **

**Anyways please review! If you don't then I swear I will not continue! Also the date I posted this is ; 9-24-14, so now I am officially 15! That's right guys its my birth day! So for your present to me please review! **

**Follow, favorite, review, or all 3! **

**Hope you enjoyed! And remember to keep being awesome! **

**_~PrincessNightstar24_  
><strong>


	5. an unexpected sight

**A/N: ****(mad mod hacking into my tablet) :alright my duckies ! Shall we continue on with me jolly o'l story then?**

**( me bursting through the door way) : hey you butt hole! Get off of my tablet! **

**( mad mod) : oy you lil snot! You sound like you could learn some lessons ! **

**( I whistle and kid flash and beastboy come in.) boys get him! **

**( they put down their sandwiches they were eating and catch mad mod as I watch amused at the scene.) **

**(me.) : alright guys, I've been busy with school work lately and have had to update other stories of mine, but long story short I don't own teen titans ! Now if you excuse me I'm going to continue to watch this interesting debuet over here... **

**( I continue to watch the butt kicking as Raven and Starfire join me with popcorn and watch as well. ) **

**(Starfire): they are kicking the butt yes? **

**(Me): oh big time. **

**(Raven): they're making a mess. ( I shrug. Then mad mod flies out the window as BB and KF begin to do a ridiculous victory dance. I turn to see Raven watching beastboy with a smirk and laugh as Starfire joins as well. Raven sees us and knows she's been caught and blushes.) **

**(me.): you see something you like Raven? **

**( Raven scoffs at my teasing.): whatever. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: <em>an unexpected sight. <em>_  
><em>**

"You want me to do what?" Jade squeaked, believing she had misheard her mother.

"Jade. Your only sixteen. You can't have a baby now. Your practically a baby yourself." Her mother pointed out. Jade looked at the woman she had come to know absolutely mortified.

"What are you talking about! If I remember correctly mom, you had me when you were sixteen!" Jade hissed. Her mother grimaced , but quickly shook off the emotion. Clearing her throat she stared at her daughter.

"I was young. I didn't know what I was getting myself into and neither do you." Her mother replied. Jade crossed her arms and let out a low growl from the back of her throat.

"So are you saying I'm a mistake?" Jade spat furious at her mother.

"What! No I never said that, you were just a surprise is all!" Her mother assured.

"Jade. Your in highschool still. I don't want you to grow up so fast when your still so young. " Jade's mom exclaimed.

"Mom if I wasn't planned then why did you keep me? If you were a highschooler why didn't you give me away? What made you keep me?" Jade asked. Her mother grew silent for a moment before releasing a deep breath.

"I didn't want to give you up. I was afraid , but when I had you I knew I was destined to be your mother. I had the option to give you up, but..." Her mom trailed off with a small smile on her lips. The tension in the room had simmered down as Jade looked at her mother skeptically.

"But what?" Jade asked. Mrs. Nyugen chuckled.

"But I didn't. I loved you too much." Jades mom finished.

"Mom. The way you felt when you were sixteen is how I feel now. I don't want to give this baby up. I'm scared mom, but not about having the baby, but being a bad mother." Jade quietly said. The two looked each other straight in the eyes. With a small smile gracing her Vietnam complexion, Mrs. Nyugen sighed.

"I'm sorry. Commanding you to get an abortion was uncalled for. I guess it's a little scary thinking your baby is going to be having a well, a baby!" Mrs. Nyugen apologized. Jade beamed.

"Oh mom, I'll always be your little girl. I just won't be so little anymore, and besides when I have the baby you get to be a grandma!" Jade stated enthusiastically.

"Ugh. I'm getting old." Jade's mother groaned. Jade gave a small giggle.

A comfortable silence filled the room. Until Mrs. Nyugen cleared her throat. Jade turned to her mother who held a nervous expression. Jade rose an eyebrow at the behavior and awaited her mother to say something.

"Um Jade. Since we're getting things out in the open, I guess I should tell you something." Mrs. Nyugen began.

"Is it bad?" Jade asked. Her response was a head shaking.

"No, but it's about our family Jade. " she continued.

"What about it? All it is , is you and me and my no show dad." Jade asked. Her mother cleared her throat.

"It's not Jade. I guess I should've told you this along time ago, but you um- you have a sister." Mrs. Nyugen confessed. Jade blinked twice.

"Wait a minute mom, I think I misheard you. Did you just say I have a sister?" Jade questioned.

"A younger sister." Was her answer.

"Mom! How can you wait sixteen years to tell me I have a sister! I don't know her name, how old she is or where she lives, or how she even looks like!" Jade yelled.

"Jade there's a reason me and your father kept you separated, but that's not the point. The point is that she's going to be moving in with us." Mrs. Nyugen explained. Jade's jaw dropped.

"When?" Jade quietly asked trying to mask her surprised emotions.

"In a few weeks. I guess I should tell you more about her." Her mother replied. Jade snorted.

"Yeah, you think?" Jade sarcastically remarked. Rolling her dark eyes Jades mother began to speak.

"Your sister is only a few months younger then you. She has blond hair and is In your grade level. shes going to be in the same classes and all." Mrs. Nyugen explained.

"Was she trained like dad?" Jade asked. Her mother nodded.

" just like how I taught you self defense with the swords, she was taught advanced archery by her dad." Mrs. Nyugen replied.

"Some how I feel like she and Roy are going to not get along..." Jade mumbled. She knew well, that her boyfriend was incredibly possessive of his best marksmen title and knew that with those two competitors butting heads, no good would come.

"Speaking of Roy, you need to tell him." Her mother stared. Jade groaned.

"I- I just can't." Jade sighed. Her mothers dark eyes stared intently at her daughters with an irritated gleam.

"Can't never could." She retorted. Jade threw her arms up in the air in frustration.

"Mom! I can, I just don't think it's the best option! I mean what if he doesn't even want to be a dad? The stupid press will be all over his ass ! All because of me..." Jade exclaimed.

"If I recall correctly it takes two to make a baby. And Jade, even if he doesn't want to be a dad, he still needs to know. Besides I'm sure your friends and I will help you raise this baby. With or without him." Mrs. Nyugen assured.

"Your right... I should tell him." Jade sighed. Her mother smiled and wrapped her arms around her shoulders.

"Good. Now when are you going to tell him?" She questioned. Jade shrugged.

"Tomorrow maybe. " Jade replied. Then a thought hit Jade.

"Hey mom?" Jade called. Her mother turned to her from the kitchen sink.

"Yes?" She asked. Jade bit her lip and crossed her arms.

"So what is my little sisters name?" Jade asked. Mrs. Nyugen placed the drying cloth back on its post and smiled at her oldest daughter.

"Artemis Lian Crock."

* * *

><p>"Hurry up bro!" Wally yelled.<p>

"We're all not as fast as you Wally." A voice growled from behind a pile of boxes.

"Oh c'mon! Your a big boy you can do it!" Wally teased.

"I'm beginning to regret moving in with you Wally." A male voice muttered.

"Well boo hoo to you Mr. Grumpy pants, but Uncle Barry agreed you could live with me, so your stuck!" Wally triumphed.

As the two teens conversed with each other Barry and another adult spoke beside a moving van.

"Are you sure he's fine with moving to another school? He seems pretty angry to me." Barry asked as he itched his blond hair. His companion waved his hand dismissivly.

" he'll be fine. And besides he needs to get away from his ex after what she did to him." The voice replied. Barry physically winced.

" right... I can't believe Meagan would do that. I knew her uncle John too." Barry sighed.

" yeah, he was real upset about it, but he's getting better. After they broke up he found out about her dating that guy by the lagoon. Poor guy was heartbroken ." He whispered.

"I'm real sorry to hear that Clark." Barry apologized.

"Don't be. Besides its best if Connor makes new friends. Maybe find a new girlfriend." Clark said. He chuckled as he watched his son take in the last of his boxes into the Allen house hold.

"You sure that Connor can't stay with you?" Barry questioned. Clark nodded.

"Yeah. I have too much work, and even Lois can't watch him. " Clark explained.

" Yeah I get it. I'm pretty sure him and Wally will become good friends too." Barry stated. A loud crash was heard as the two guardians glanced at the younger boys. Wally was running from Connor who was chasing him with a golf club as the two were screaming. Well Wally was.

Clark rolled his eyes as Barry face palmed himself .

"Yeah... They'll get along just fine." Clark said sarcastically. Watching the two chase each other around the front yard. Barry laughed.

"Yeah dude. See they're already playing their first game of tag together!" Barry replied. Clark crossed his arms and rose an eyebrow.

"With a golf club?" Clark questioned. Barry sweat dropped and ignored the screams of Wally in the back round.

"Yeah- it's a more advanced version. Hey! Aren't you supposed to be heading back to Metropolis?" Barry quickly asked trying to change the subject. Clark's blue eyes widened as he smacked himself in the forehead.

"Yeah, call me if anything happens! " Clark yelled as he jumped into his car. Speeding off , Barry put down the arm he was waving and let out a deep breath.

"HAHA! CAN'T CATCH ME SLOWPOKE!" Wally hollered. Barry turned to see Wally sticking his tongue out at an angered Connor.

"WALLY!" Barry yelled. Wally stopped in mid run and glanced at his uncle before he was tackled by Connor.

"Give it back!" Connor yelled. Wally placed something behind his back and shook his head ignoring the fact Connor was sitting on him.

"No! It's my new souvenir!" Wally yelled.

"Give it!" Connor roared. Barry walked over to the two boys he was now in charge of and separated the boys. Taking whatever was in Wally's hands he glanced at it and frowned.

"Connor what is this?" Barry asked. Holding a picture frame of Connor and Megan he watched as Connors face grimaced.

"My picture." Connor mumbled. Barry looked at it curiously before waking to the trash can and throwing away the photo. Connor's mouth dropped in shock as Wally held his sides in laughter.

"You really need to let her go. She had no problem dating somebody after you two broke up, and you need to do the same." Barry informed. Connor grumbled.

"Sure." Connor droned. Marching inside Barry glanced at his nephew who was still snorting in laughter.

"You think he'll make any friends at your school?" Barry asked.

"Don't worry, I've got this under control. I'll make sure Connor gets into our circle of amigos." Wally assured. Barry rose an eyebrow.

"And who exactly is in your circle of friends?" Barry asked. Wally grinned and began to name people off with his fingers.

"Well there's Dick, me, Gar, Rachel, Karen, Vic, Roy, Jade, I'm working on Jenn, and legs!" Wally answered.

"Legs?" Barry asked as the two entered the house.

"That's the redhead. I call her legs because-"

"Oh! She's the one with the really long legs and those big green eyes!" Barry finished now recognizing who Wally was taking about.

"That she is Uncle Barry." Wally concluded.

"Huh. Hey is she still single? I mean she ain't mean and she certainly isn't ugly far from it actually, so why is she..."

"Single?" Wally asked.

"Yeah! " Barry answered.

"Ugh. Because Dick still hasn't asked her out yet! I mean the guy has no problemo with all the other girls, but with Kori he acts like How Gar is when he's around Rachel, if not then worse!" Wally exclaimed.

"Wow. Those two need to makeout already." Barry said. Wally groaned and rubbed his temples as he crashed onto the couch.

"Ugh. You have no idea." Wally exasperated .

"Well Dick better ask her out soon. She's gonna get herself a guy real quick as pretty as she is." Barry said. Wally glanced at his uncle.

"Duh. I wish we could speed up the process. Make Dick see that Kori can date too." Wally replied. Barry tapped his chin in thought just as Connor walked into the kitchen. Wally's eyes widened at a thought.

"Hey Connor! I want you to meet a friend of mine tomorrow!" Wally yelled.

"Okay?" Connor said uncomfortably as he returned back to the guest room to set his things. Barry looked at his nephew who held a Cheshire smile.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Barry slyly asked. Wally's grin grew wider.

"Oh yeah, big time."

* * *

><p>"What!?"<p>

"You heard me Koma. Your grounded, which means no more texting, driving, or heading out late." Myand'r sternly said to his daughter. Koma groaned and glared daggers at her mother and father.

"Haha! " Ryan yelled as he ran by the troubled sibling. Koma growled and reached out for Ryan where she began to smack him. Kori who was observing the whole thing quickly jumped out of the chair and came to her younger brothers rescue.

"Let go of him Koma!" Kori yelled. Koma smirked as she let go of him and the two fell to the ground with an 'oof!'

"Mom! She hit me!" Ryan shrieked. Luand'r rubbed her temples and groaned. Kids.

" I saw Ryan." His mother replied.

"Just for that Koma your riding the bus for a month now." Myand'r informed as he helped his other kids up. Koma's violet eyes widened in horror.

"You can't do that to me! I'm a junior! Only losers ride the bus!" Koma exclaimed panicking as she raked her fingers through her thick black hair.

"I just did." Her father replied marching off with Koma's keys and phone.

"Ugh! This is so unfair!" Koma shouted.

"Poor Kori! You have to ride with the witch now!" Ryan yelled. Koma glared at her brother and growled.

"I'm going to kill you! You little ass hole!" Koma screamed. She sprinted towards Ryan as the young boy was already half way up the stairs yelling.

"Mom! Dad! Help!" Ryan screeched as he ran into his parents room. Kori shook her head and walked to her room as she ignored her siblings. She loved them, but hey even Kori could get annoyed by this ritual argument.

* * *

><p>At the bus stop two figured stood alone. Jenn and Jade stood conversing silently.<p>

"so your going to tell Roy today?" Jenn whispered.

"Yeah, but if that isn't enough theres something else." Jade muttered. Jenn rose an eyebrow.

"what?" Jenn asked.

"My mom told me yesterday that I have a sister!" Jade exclaimed excitedly. Jenn beamed.

"Wow, so it isn't just you and your mom anymore?" Jenn said.

"Yeah, her names Artemis. She's supposed to come live with us in about two week." Jade informed.

"Cool." Jenn answered.

"GUYS! GUYS ! GUESS WHAT?!" Wally yelled as he sprinted to the bus stop. Jade giggled as Jenn growled at the approaching redhead.

"what do you want West, cause if your here to ask me out again I sware I'll-"

"I'm not." Wally quickly cut off. Jenn blinked twice slightly surprised.

"What is it Wally?" Jade asked. Wally grinned widely.

"I want you guys to meet supes! Or Connor whatever." Wally introduced. Looking around the girls finally spotted Connor approaching. He was tall, strong jaw, nice skin, muscular, had thick black locks of hair, and beautiful blue eyes. The girls cooed at his looks while he approached the group awkwardly.

"um- hi." Connor greeted as he stood stoically on the platform.

"Guys! This is Connor!" Wally greeted enthusiastically .

"hey." Jade said.

"Hi." Jenn replied. Akward silent filled the bus stop before yelling was heard.

"I can't believe I have to ride the fucking bus! This is so unfair! X'hal Kori this is all your fault!" Koma screamed as the two sisters trotted to the bus stop.

"My fault! I'm not the one who got caught sneaking out at three o'clock in the morning!" Kori yelled back. The two continued to bicker as Wally, and Jade glared at Koma leaving Connor and Jenn confused.

"Psst. What's going on?" Jenn asked Jade. Jade let out a low hiss showing hatred to the black haired female.

"It's just Koma being a bitch as always. Just leave the little skank alone, okay ." Jade stated. Jenn nodded as the two girls continued to watch the heated argument exchanged between the Anders sisters.

* * *

><p>On the bus Wally shoved his way to Connor. Sitting beside him he eyed the new roommate. The boy was sitting uncomfortably , practically ignoring all the stares he received from the girls. Wally watched as Kori sat akwardly beside herself. She always loved company, but Wally had made sure no boy had sat with her. It was all part of the plan.<p>

With Dick having a car he drove to school, Vic and Karen sharing a car, Wally having no idea where Gar and Rachel were, and Roy hanging out with a new redhead, it was just Wally, Jade, Jenn, Kori, and Connor riding the bus. Of course Koma too, but know one cared about her.

"Hey legs you want to switch seats with me?!" Wally yelled. Kori nodded as the two switched seats leaving Connor stiff at the new female presence .

Wally grinned at Kori who gave a kind smile to Connor. It was going good. Like he had promised to Uncle Barry, Connor was going to make a friend. And Kori was the nicest girl in school, making her the perfect candidate.

"Are you okay?" Kori asked concerned. Connor looked around seeing who she was talking to. Giggling, Kori got Connor to let out a small smile.

" You silly, by the way I'm Kori Anders." Kori introduced.

"Kori huh? Well I'm Connor Kent." Connor replied. Kori smiled.

" Connor. That's a cool name. It fits you." Kori complimented. Connor chuckled on which he realized he hadn't done in a long time. Wally grinned at the sight. Connor had made a friend.

* * *

><p>Roy laughed at a joke he just heard. Ashley, who Roy had been hanging out with smiled. The two had met at a local restraunt. After bumping into each other they began to get to know one another and become good friends.<p>

"Ha! Okay so tell me what happened to you again!" Roy chuckled. Ashley smiled as she leaned into the back of his locker.

"I had to cut the gum out of my hair, Ugh I was bald for like a month!" Ashley groaned. Roy laughed.

"Oh my gosh Roy, I have no idea how your still single..." Ashley trailed off anticipating for an answer. Roy grimaced.

"I'm not. But I've been getting the cold shoulder from my girlfriend Jade. " Roy sighed. Ashley took a step closer to Roy and placed an arm on his shoulder.

"Do you know why she's ignoring you?" Ashley asked. Roy shook his head.

"No I don't. Maybe I guess she isn't in to me anymore..." Roy replied. Ashley whispered in Roy's ears making him shiver.

"I would never ignore you."

**~at the moment~ **

"hey Jenn, have you seen Roy?" Jade asked. She was a mixture of anxious, nervous, and excitement. After the pep talk with her Mom, Jade had finally gained the boost of confidence she needed to tell Roy about the baby.

"Yeah, I think I saw Roy at his locker earlier." Jenn replied. Jade gave a nervous smile.

Walking off she heard a quick yell from Jenny. Turning she saw the pink haired female with a smile.

"Good luck Jade!" Jenn called.

"Thanks!" Jenn yelled back. Walking to his lockers she turned the corner where she froze.

Seeing Roy and another girl so close to each other made her uncomfortable. Backing away slowly so the two wouldn't see her, she watched and listened to the conversation.

"Ashley I have a girlfriend." Roy stated as he backed away from the red head

"Oh, but Roy. I don't see Jade anywhere." Ashley slyly replied as Jade glared at the girl.

"That is true..." Roy muttered. Jade heard the comment and frowned.

"Roy, it'll be our little secret. Jade or your other friends will never know." Ashley whispered seductively as she stroked Roy's back.

Jade scoffed at the girl. Roy opened his mouth to reply, just as Ashley crashed her lips onto his. Jade had her eyes widen in horror at the sight. Just as Jade was about to give her a piece of her mind, she stopped dead in her tracks. Roy was actually kissing her back!

Roy was cheating on Jade

Feeling the tears escape the brim of her eyes, Jade chocked back a sob and quickly ran away. Forgetting all about telling Roy about her pregnancy, she locked herself into the girls bathroom and began to cry.

* * *

><p><strong>and BOOM! We are now complete with chapter 5 of LDH! Stupid Roy! Who else hates him right now? <strong>

**Anyways next chapter; what happened to Rachel? What's up with Connor? We meet Artemis!, where's Xavier? Will Dick snap out of it?, and will Jade finally confess she's pregnant!? Find out next chapter on LDH...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!, follow, favorite, or all 3! **

**Hope you enjoyed! And remember to keep being awesome! **

** ~ PrincessNightstar24**


	6. new people, old habits

**A/N: alright my fellow readers,it's been a long time no see, huh? Well I'm busy,busy,busy! So I'm sorry! Anyways I have recently discovered young justice on Netflix , and I gotta say, not bad! Pretty good actually! But grrrr ... I wish they put Starfire and Raven in it! Also Damn have you seen Nightwing! HE IS SOOOO HOT! *fangirl scream!* anyways, I decided I could add some Yj characters, because I'm pretty sure most of you are familiar with them as well. Their is no way in hell that I'm adding Zattana. Nope, nu uh, no, ain't gonna do it. I also use to love M'gann , but then what she did to Superboy in season two I hate her. Sorry all miss Martian fans! **

**Anyways I thought all this might be confusing with the characters and all, so I'm making a character chart. **

**Dick (Richard) Grayson - Robin/ Nightwing( also he looks like the Yj Nightwing right now. ) **

**Kori Anders-Starfire **

**Garfield (Gar) Logan - Beastboy **

**Wally West- Kid Flash **

**Garth Waters - Aqualad **

**Rachel Roth - Raven **

**Terra Markov- Terra **

**Victor Stone -Cyborg **

**Karen Beecher - Bee **

**Jade Nyugen - Cheshire **

**Roy Harper - Speedy/ Red Arrow **

**Connor Kent - Superboy **

**Artemis Crock - Artemis **

**Jenny Hex - Jinx **

**Koma Anders - Blackfire **

**Xavier Redd- Red X **

**Kitten Moth - Kitten **

**Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans or any of the Yj characters I use. If I did Starfute and Raven would have been on YJ and dated Nightwing and BB, while TT would have still been on the air.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: <em>new people, old habits <em>**

It was Tuesday morning. The sun was out and several stars that were late to fade away with the darkness marked the skies. Rachel stood from her bed and yawned. Stretching her back, she grimaced at the sight of her home.

It was a small apartment on the outskirts of town. With bugs infesting the place, and a mat for a bed, Rachel had gathered all of her belongings and left the place she use to call home. Living in this horrific place was much better to Rachel, then her old home that held so many bad memories.

Taking a shower in the bathroom as big as a closet, she quickly got dressed and put on the dabs of makeup to hide not only her bruises, but dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep.

Getting her backpack, she looked at the cracked mirror that leaned against the dusty walls. She looked normal, but inside she was just a scared, yet strong girl learning to over come her obstacles. Rachel was a fighter, and she was going to stick it out till the end.

With a sigh, Rachel exited her small home and walked the long mile to her bus stop. She had fled her home, and abandoned her drunk of a father to live on her own. There had been so much that Rachel had gone through, and it was just the beginning of the second week of school.

Yet, unbeknownst to her so much had happened with the gang as well. Victor and Karen were getting along fine now, considering the two were only fighting because of a car. That was all she knew about at the moment, other then everybody was hiding some sort of secret.

She had no idea Jenn was an addict to heroine, or that Dick and Kori's friendship was struggling due to his continuous playboy habits, or that Roy was cheating on Jade who was at the moment pregnant with his child for weeks now. Nope, she didn't know any of that, but she knew something was going on.

A few more minutes of walking, Rachel soon approached the bus stop. Currently she saw a scowling Koma in the corner, a snoring Wally who slept on the grass, a stoic Jade, and a boy who Kori was laughing with. That part she rose an eyebrow at.

"Who are you?" Rachel asked. Connor stopped his chuckling and looked down at Rachel.

"Connor. And you are...?" Connor asked.

"Rachel. Don't call me Rae." Rachel answered bluntly. Blinking his blue eyes twice, he gave a small smile and stiff nod, where he returned to converse with Kori again.

"What's up dudes!" Gar called walking to the bus stop. Gar looked at Connor slightly surprised at the new member.

"Who are you?" Gar asked with a raised eyebrow. Connor turned to Gar, with a stiff movement.

"Connor, and by the green in your hair, I'm assuming your Garfield Logan, aka Gar." Connor stated. Gar widened his green eyes in suprise.

"How did you know my name dude?" Gar asked in incredulous at the whole situation.

"Your friend Kori, gave me alot of information on you and your friends." Connor answered giving a small lop sided grin towards Kori who sheepishly smiled.

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" Wally yelled waking up. Everyone turned to him, where Connor grumbled.

"Are you having that ridiculous nightmare, when Barry keeps blaming you for stealing his sandwich?" Connor asked irritably .

"Yeah..." Wally sighed getting up and dusting off the dirt from his clothes. Stretching , Wally let out a yawn and smacked his lips.

"Oh man, that was a good nap. Hey where's everybody else?" Wally asked.

"Dick drove to school, Vic and Karen are probably already at school, Jenn is probably late, Garth's at school, and I couldn't care less on where Roy's at." Jade answered simply, growling out Roy's name. All mouths were agape at how Jade said Roy's name with such anger, except Connor who had no idea who Roy was, and Rachel who hid her surprise by an emotionless mask.

"Jade are you okay?" Kori asked concerned. Jade shook her head and laughed sarcastically.

"Oh yeah I'm just fucking peachy. I love the fact that I'm a pregnant sixteen year old girl, with a cheating boyfriend who has no fucking idea that I'm pregnant with his child!" Jade yelled in complete anger with hot tears beginning to pour down her cheeks. At the realization that Jade had just admitted she was pregnant and that Roy cheated on her, she slapped her hands over her mouth and glanced at all the wide eyes staring at her in utter disbelief.

This time Connor and Rachel's mouths were agape. Just as someone was about to speak up the bus approached the stop. After being ushered in the large yellow vehicle, the entire group sat around each other in silence. Not one person said a word still unable to digest what Jade had admitted. Well not until school.

Getting off the bus, Jade walked uncomfortably with the silent group before Wally came back to reality being the first one to process the news.

"WHAT?!" Wally screamed gaining unwanted attention from their fellow piers. This loud outburst seemed to bring the other members of the group out of their dazed thoughts as they all began to bombard Jade with continuous questions.

"Shhh!" Jade hissed. Walking down the hall ways , Jade sighed.

"I'll tell you guys what happened at lunch." Jade whispered. Nods were exchanged before everyone trotted off to their seperate classes.

* * *

><p>Over the few periods the group shared together, they were stunned. In gym, Kori was so shocked that she didn't even hear Dick sit by her. Dick looked at Kori curiously before he waved a hand in front of her , snapping her out of her trance.<p>

"Kori." Dick called.

"What Richard?" Kori kindly asked giving him her full attention.

"You okay Star? You seem kinda off today." Dick pointed out. Kori gave a groan and slumped her thin frame on her knees as she propped her head up with her elbow and looked at him. She frowned at the sunglasses obscuring her sight from his eyes and grabbed them off leaving his sapphire eyes to stare at her emeralds.

"I'm fine Robin. It's just something has come up that you and everyone else shall hear about at lunch. " Kori replied. Richard rose a perfect black eyebrow.

"Is it bad?" Dick asked. Kori bit her lip and shook her head.

"It isn't me who's telling you the news at lunch. It's Jade, and it's only bad news if you see it that way." Kori answered. Dick gave a questioning look, but nodded. A loud whistle blew , making all students in the gym turn to the coach, who was a tall bald man, with a bulky shape, and a thick brown mustache.

"Alright everybody! Go get dressed and head out to the track. Today we're going to practice sprints, and stretches. Grayson, Stone! You two come to my desk when your done changing." Coach Stewart yelled.

"Oh yeah!" Wally exclaimed excitedly as he dashed to the boys locker room.

Kori along with the rest of the students in the gym headed towards the boys and girls locker room where they all got dressed in their own shorts, sweat pants, running shoes and t-shirts. Heading to the track, Kori walked with Wally who was excited about most likely glutting about how fast he was after everybody ran. Then again Wally was incredibly fast. Who wouldn't want to glut?

Adorned in purple shorts that complimented her long legs, and a lime green athletic shirt, Kori walked to the track putting her long red hair in a ponytail. Wally wearing a yellow shirt, and red shorts , was currently stretching when he looked at Kori.

"Psst. Legs." Wally called. Kori looked at him, already knowing what the two were about to talk about.

"Was it just me, or did you hear that Jade was pregnant and Roy's cheating on her?" Wally whispered.

"I did too. I can't believe Roy would do something like that. I thought he loved Jade." Kori replied.

"I know. I'm going to have to kick his ass. I mean what the hell was he thinking?" Wally remarked with a growl. Like everyone else in the group, Wally was protective over Jade. He was protective over all the girls , like an older brother almost. If anybody was hurt in the gang, nobody would hesitate to stand up for their friend.

"Who was what thinking?" Dick asked now popping in from no where now fully dressed in blue gym shorts, and a black muscle shirt causing girls to drool.

"Um nothing!" Wally retorted. Dick gave Wally an amused glance and turned to Kori.

"What is he talking about?" Dick asked Kori. She shook her head.

"I'm sorry Richard, but it is not my place to tell you." Kori defiantly said.

"Yeah, just wait till lunch Dickie-boy. Jade will tell us everything." Wally assured with a fake goofy grin. He couldn't smile at this time due to the subject manner, but he wasn't going to give any hints.

"What's Jade supposed to tell us at lunch?" Victor asked now joining in the group of three.

"Well what Jade is supposed to tell us at lunch, is well what Jades supposed to tell us at lunch! Does this look like lunch? And do I look like Jade!" Wally exclaimed. He wasn't the best at keeping secrets and he was already aggravated of people asking him about this uncomfortable subject.

"Geez Wally. I'll wait then." Vic grumbled. Wally gave an apologetic smile as Kori beamed.

"What did the coach want to talk to you about?" Kori asked.

"He wanted to talk about the drills for the upcoming football game this Friday." Dick answered. Kori opened her mouth to talk when a thought crossed her. She was surprised that they were already having a football game, but the Jump City Titans had been practicing a month before school started. Dick smiled at her confused face. He thought it was pretty cute. Then he shook his head violently at the thought of him and Kori sharing a kiss. He had been having this fantasy for some time now, and he had no idea why he was beginning to develop strong feelings for Kori. I mean he couldn't just walk up to her and give her a big o'l wet kiss. Best friends didn't do that. Besides what Richard assumed was that Kori didn't like him that way. She did only see him as her best friend right?

Watching his stare at the beautiful redhead Wally and Victor smirked. Wally could've sworn he saw a bit of drool at the corner of Richard's lip, when he saw Kori in her shorts.

"We're just best friends my ass." Wally whispered in Victor's ear.

"They need to just make out already." Victor replied as the two snickered.

"Alright you video gaming, phone worshiping , lazy slackers! Today we're going to be running two miles and practice some stretches! " Coach Stewart called , approaching the track with a whistle, timer and clipboard at hand.

"Wait coach! We have a newbie here. He has a schedule change form so he's good to go." An assistant coach named Rodriguez yelled. Running towards the field in a black and red high lighted muscle shirt, and red shorts was Connor with a bored expression.

"Supes! What's up man! You need to meet Dickie -boy and chrome dome here!" Wally yelled enthusiastically .

"Who?" Connor asked now on the track ignoring everybody stretching.

"The names Victor Stone. Varsity running back, and happy to meet you." Victor greeted shaking Connor's hand. Connor gave a small smile.

"The names Connor Kent. Pleasure to meet you Stone." Connor replied kindly.

"You just call me Vic for short man." Victor added.

"Alright. Vic, and you are Dick Grayson. Kori's best friend." Connor stated shaking Richards outstretched hand.

"Yeah. I'm guessing she introduced me already?" Dick teased as the two chuckled and Kori blushed.

"Alright everybody, when I blow this whistle y'all start running!" Coach Stewart yelled as he raised the whistle to his mouth.

As people got into running stances , Coach Stewart blowed the whistle letting the loud screech inform the athletes it was time to run. Wally took off like a rocket as Dick was second followed by some people on last years track team, Victor, Kori and Connor who ran at the same pace and then the rest of the students who struggled behind.

For the rest of the period Dick watched Connor closely. Only reason though, was because he was with Kori. He had no idea why he didn't like Kori and Connor hanging out. He certainly wasn't jealous. He also had no control over it. If Dick was allowed to date and hook up with almost every girl in the school, then why couldn't Kori hang out with just one guy? He had no idea why he had this ache in his heart at the sight of Connor making Kori laugh and that not being him. After all it was his fault. Was he jealous ? Of course not. Dick Grayson didn't do jealousy.

Yet, no matter how much he told himself, it was futile. The almighty Dick Grayson was falling hard for his best friend Kori Anders. He was what he would never admit, not even to himself. Jealous.

* * *

><p>After Wally had finished his victory dance, for literally leaving everyone in the dust at the track, the young speedster was hungry. Complaining he needed more energy, he and Gar met up to grab some grub.<p>

These two friends had their differences and similarities. Wally and Gar both loved pizza. Gar a veggie deal, and well Wally's was just any type of pizza. Both did pranks, stupid corny jokes, and cared about their friends greatly. Meeting Gar at the parking lot so they could get something edible to devour he saw Gar and a girl. A blonde girl.

"What the hell?" Wally asked to no one in particular. Sneaking towards Gar, Wally poked his head over an SUV to see a thin blonde girl with blue eyes.

"Wow Gar, I never knew how funny you were?!" She exclaimed giggling again.

"You think I'm funny?" Gar asked surprised.

"Of course BB, who wouldn't!" Terra replied. At that statement Wally jumped in.

"Me, Rachel, Vic, Garth, Dick, the whole world!" Wally answered as Gar and Terra yelped.

"Wally! What the hell were you doing?!" Gar asked. Wally smirked.

"I was being a ninja spy." Wally replied as if it was completely obvious. Gar face palmed as Terra gave a small smile.

"Well bye Gar. I have to go home before my brother gets mad at me." Terra said as she walked away. Gar watched her leave and soon turned to see a smoldering Wally.

"Gar. Who was she?" Wally asked. Gar rose an eyebrow.

"Um- her names Terra dude. She's a new girl in my biology class and she's a pretty cool chick." Gar answered. Wally began to stroke his chin while facing Gar with narrow eyes.

"I thought you liked Rachel?" Wally asked. Gar blushed a deep shade of crimson, and coughed a bit.

"Um- when did I say that?" Gar asked as he accidentally squeaked at the end of his sentence.

"Oh well Gar, if you say you don't like her, then I guess I won't tell you what she said about you..." Wally trailed off. Gar widened his eyes.

"What did she say about me?" Gar asked. Wally shook his head.

"Nope. It's classified. Can't do it." Wally said with a shake of his head and crossed arms.

"Fine! I do like Rachel. A lot actually..." Gar sighed. Wally grinned widely.

"I knew it! So my wimpy green bean of a prince, why haven't you asked your lil dark princess out yet?" Wally teased. Gar shrugged.

"Same reason Dick hasn't asked Kori out yet. I guess I'm afraid she won't like me back." Gar replied with a heavy sigh and an itch to the back of his neck. Wally gave an apologetic smile.

"Gar, if we spend our whole lives wondering what would happen then we wouldn't have the things we've got today. Regret mistakes bro, not something you never tried because of that what if factor. I mean if everybody was acting like you right now when they made decisions we wouldn't have bikinis! Just wing it dude. Don't let that 'what if' stand in your way." Wally advised.

Gar looked at Wally silently weighing the outcomes. Then the bell rung alerting all students it was time for lunch. Wally groaned at the fact he couldn't have his 'pre- lunch' but he knew he would live. Then his eyes widened in rememberance of this morning.

"Gar remember this morning at the bus stop?! We need to go right Now! Jade has some shit she has to explain so c'mon!" Wally yelled practically dragging Gar.

* * *

><p>Lunch. A large cafeteria filled with hungry wimps, jocks, drama geeks, and your typical popularity cliques. Rachel, Kori, Wally, Gar, and Connor sat at the lunch table holding looks of anticipation. Dick, Bee, Victor, Jenn, and Garth all sat with confused expressions wondering what was going on, while Jade was a nervous wreck. Sitting down, Jade looked at everyone with a small smile.<p>

"You guys are my family. And family sticks together no matter what right?" Jade asked nervously. A chorus of agreements followed her question as she sighed in relief.

"Hey Jade! Where's Roy? Isin't he supposed to be eating with us too?" Garth asked. Everyone who knew about why Roy wasn't here stiffened as this went unnoticed.

"Well um- oh fuck it, I'm just going to tell all of you flat out. I'm breaking up with Roy. The son of a bitch was cheating on me yesterday, when I was about to tell him I was pregnant with his kid." Jade clarified.

Silence filled the table as everyone took in and processed what Jade stated. Wally smirked and leaned over to Rachel.

"Watch this. 3...2...1..."Wally counted down.

"WHAT?!" Dick, Vic, Garth, Bee, and Jenn screamed.

"IM GOING TO KILL THAT ASSHOLE! WHERE THE HELL IS HE, SO I CAN BEAT HIS ASS?!" Jenn screeched in rage.

"Woah! Who are y'all talking about?" Roy asked approaching the table. He was followed by Ashely who Jade couldn't help,but glare at. Everyone gave Roy the silent treatment and cold glares making him confused.

"YOU! YOU SON OF A BITCH! IM GOING TO FUCKING KILL Y-" Jennifer was cut off by Wally who covered her mouth as she began to call Roy every curse word under the sun. By now the whole cafeteria was watching the scene taking place.

"Roy why would you cheat on Jade?" Vic asked. Roy widened his eyes as people in the cafeteria gasped.

"I-I didn't cheat on Jade." Roy stuttered. Jade stood up so fast that the chair behind her flew to the wall. Stomping towards the petrified boy, Jade stopped right in front of him with a glare that could scare the devil.

"I. Saw. You. " Jade growled tapping his chest with her finger each time.

"Um I think you might be confused, he was totally not cheating on you." Ashely lied. Jade whipped her head towards the red head and walked up to her.

"I hope your done using this face to make out with other boys." Jade hissed with a Cheshire grin. Ashely looked up confused.

"What the hell are you talkin- AHHHH!" Ashely screamed at the top of her lungs. Jade retracted her fist from Ashely's face and shook it as she watched the hated girl convulse on the ground and cover her bleeding broken nose. Ashely ran to the bathroom in tears while Roy stood there stunned.

"And you!" Jade exclaimed now facing Roy.

"I can't believe I thought I loved you! I can't believe I thought you changed. What happened to the Roy that told me he was going to love me and only me?!" Jade asked in anger as hot tears poured down her face.

"I do love you! It's just because you've been avoiding me for like a week! I'm trying to talk to you, to ask you what's wrong so we can be us again, but you just shut me out!" Roy hollered.

"so you cheat on me with some slut, because I haven't been giving you any attention?!" Jade screamed.

"God, it was a mistake. I know it was wrong, but tell me what's going on with you?!" Roy replied.

"Well I would've told you what was wrong with me if I hadn't walked in on you and Ashely sucking faces!" Jade retorted.

"Then tell me what's wrong now!" Roy pleaded.

"I- I can't Roy. I can't even look at you right now. I wanted you to know something that was going to change both our lives. I was just scared, but seeing that incident I knew why. Not only because of your reaction, but your history. I don't know how you feel a-about me Roy, b-but for now we're _done_." Jade stated. Roy stopped cold as Jade ran out of the cafeteria in tears.

* * *

><p>Leaving the school and walking home in a hurry Jade sobbed. She knew she was probably to easy on Roy. She probably should've punched him instead, but damn did it feel good to punch Ashely. Shaking her black hair, she opened the door to her home and walked inside to see her mom and somebody else.<p>

"Mom, don't ask me why I'm here early I just am." Jade yelled. Mrs. Nyugen poked her head out to see her daughter and smiled not even caring if she was missing school.

"Who's that?" Somebody asked.

" Wait who's that?" Jade asked entering the kitchen with an arm propped on her hip.

"Well I'm the girl who's moving in early!" The blonde girl replied sarcastically. That's when Jade figured out who she was.

"Wait a minute. Your?" Jade asked surprised. The girl stood confidently and crossed her arms.

"That's right. Nice to meet you big sis."

* * *

><p>Archery practice. The one place Roy could release all the stress and steam he's built up by shooting arrows. At practice was about five people including Roy. The archery coach was Oliver Queen, Roy's adoptive father. He was a strict man and was always striving to make his athletes get better. After all, Oliver Queen was the best archer there could be.<p>

"okay! Now we're going to practice target shooting." Oliver yelled. Lining up to the mat, students began to release their arrows from their quiver to the target.

Roy shot his and instantly grinned at the perfect bullzye. Other people got theirs close to the bullzye as Oliver groaned.

Walking away from the targets, the archery team was oblivious of the new member joining the room with a bow and arrow at hand. Only when everyone heard the sound of targets being hit did they turn to the newcomer. She was average height, with long thick blonde hair, plump pink lips, lightly tanned skin, and focused dark eyes with a grey tint. She was a pretty girl who looked like she didn't care what anyone thought of her.

All eyes widened when she continued to get a perfect bullseye on each target. Approaching Roy's, she let out a breath and watched as it flew and hit Roy's arrow at the tip making the arrow split in two. Stunned silent filled the room a she turned to everyone with a smirk.

"Not bad Harper." The blonde commented. Roy shook his head out of his surprised trance and glared at the girl.

"Who do you think you are to just come up in here and shoot up all the targets ?" Roy asked. She looked up with the same smirk.

"What's a matter? Carrot top doesn't like a little competition?" she teased. Roy went red in anger as Oliver walked over to her.

"That was some exceptional shooting young lady. What's your name?" Oliver asked. She shrugged not really caring.

"The names Artemis Crock."

* * *

><p><strong>there goes chapter 6! Whoop whoop! I hope you guys liked it! Let me know in the review! I'm kinda feeling neglected with this story. So I'm probably gonna update at like 60 reviews. idk. Anyways everything is beginning to come out in the open! Bum. Bum. Bum! <strong>

**Also guys check out my new story Searching for you! And to let you all know, me and starfirenight are making an AU Halloween story on the bat clan and starfire trick or treating! :D**

**Follow, favorite , review or all 3! **

**Hope you enjoyed and remember to keep being awesome! **

**~ PrincessNightstar24 **


	7. The calm before the storm

**Authors Note: hello guys and welcome to chapter seven of LDH. I wish I could've updated this story sooner, but I guess y'all wanted to take your sweet times to review! Anyways it's finally past 60, so we shall commence with the reading! **

**Also I dedicate this chapter to : meow cats r awesome. Without her or him(sorry don't know who they are) there would have not been an update. Give her your thanks and tell her she's doing a great job at being awesome! :p **

**Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans, but for those who don't know... CARTOON NETWORK IS CONSIDERING ON MAKING A SIXTH SEASON FOR 2015! XD **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7:<em> the calm before the storm <em>**

"Artemis! Jade! Get up now, or your going to be late for school!" Paula yelled.

Both Artemis and Jade snapped their heads up to the sound and groaned. Artemis was extremely tired, but the bed was great. Only reason she was tired was because she had to listen to Jade cry all night while Jade was tired because she was crying her heart out over Roy.

Getting up, the two began to get dressed as Artemis glanced over at Jade who was combing out her thick black hair.

"So... Why were you crying last night?" Artemis asked. Jade took a glance at her sister and shook her head.

"I wasn't crying. " Jade denied. Artemis who was currently putting her hair in a low ponytail glared at Jade's reflection through the mirror.

"Bull shit. Your the reason I didn't even get any sleep." Artemis retorted. Jade scoffed at her and quickly put on a pair of boots.

"Well you think I could've gotten any sleep with all of your snoring." Jade growled. Artemis whipped her blond headed hair towards her older sibling.

"I don't snore, and you were crying. Why I know this is because you kept muttering Boy or toy or something." Artemis replied.

"Roy." Jade corrected before face palming herself as Artemis smirked in victory.

"Roy huh? Red hair, tall, an archer?" Artemis questioned grabbing her bag.

"Yeah why?" Jade asked.

"I kicked his ass in archery is what. Split his arrow straight down the middle yesterday at practice." Artemis gloated as Jade groaned.

"Ugh, Roy's going to complain about this all day. " Jade mumbled.

"Wait a minute. He's your boyfriend right?" Artemis asked slightly surprised. Yesterday after coming home, she overheard Jade and her mother talking about Roy.

"Was. He's my ex now." Jade said with a frown.

"Oh. Well what did he do to you?" Artemis asked. Jade took a deep breath and began to explain after a moment of hesitation.

"Well it all started when I found out I was pregnant. He tried to talk to me, but I just kept blocking him out. I wanted to tell him after about two weeks, but when I went to go tell him he was cheating on me with another girl named Ashely." Jade told Artemis.

"Woah, woah, woah. Back that up a bit. Your pregnant?!" Artemis shrieked with wide eyes.

"Yeah..." Jade awkwardly responded.

"Well did you at least kick his ass?" Artemis questioned.

"No, but I broke Ashely's nose." Jade replied with a smirk. It felt really good to say she did that.

"Really?" Artemis asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah. Bitch deserved it." Jade growled.

"That and a lot more. So does carrot top know he has a kid on the way?" Artemis asked leaning against the wall with arms crossed.

"No. I never got the chance to tell him. I don't even think he knows your my sister." Jade replied.

"Well even though Roy was a complete asshole, you should still tell him. Even if he doesn't want the baby, me and your friends will probably kick his ass, but I just want you to know. As long as I'm your sister , you will never be alone." Artemis assured with a smile. Jade grinned as the two walked out of the room towards the kitchen where they each grabbed an apple.

"Have a good day at school girls!" Mrs. Nyugen called from the living room. Saying their goodbyes, the two sisters walked towards the bus stop.

"So you think you'll be okay today at school? I mean almost everyone heard about Roy cheating on you at lunch yesterday." Artemis asked. Jade sighed.

"Yeah I'll be fine. I'll just stick with my friends today, but if anything happens..."

"I'll kick their asses." Artemis interrupted. Jade chuckled.

"I think your forgetting that I was trained by dad too. I can take care of myself." Jade answered as Artemis shrugged.

"Oh yeah. Speaking of friends, when do I get to meet them?" Artemis asked.

"Well if there all at the bus stop then you can meet them there. I know Dick won't be there since he's probably in his fancy new car, and Victor and Karen are riding together." Jade began.

"I'm certain that you'll meet Kori, Gar, Rachel, Connor, Jenn, and Wally." Jade finished purposely leaving out Roy.

"Is that them over there?" Artemis asked pointing to a group on the bus stop. Jade turned and grinned at the sight.

"Yeah. C'mon let's go ahead and catch up with them!" Jade exclaimed jogging to the stop.

"JADE!" Jenn screamed seeing her best friend. Running towards her she crashed into Jade with a massive hug and began to speak a mile a minute.

"Are you okay? I mean after yesterday at lunch and all... Also did you tell Roy? If you did what did he say? Also did you-" Jenn continued to rant as Artemis glanced at her with raised eyebrows.

"Jenn, I'm fine. I will tell Roy, but not today. It's not the right time. Is he even here?" Jade asked interrupting Jenny. Jenn quickly seperated from her and shook her pink head.

"No. He rode with Ashely." Jenn spat with venom. Jade felt her self wilt as Jenn finally took note of the blonde female.

"Who are you?" Jenn asked suspicious.

"Artemis Crock. I'm Jade's sister and you are..." Artemis trailed off.

"Jennifer Hex, but just call me Jenny or Jenn for short." Jenn informed with a small smile.

"Huh." Artemis replied with a smirk. The three girls all walked to the bus stop where the gang stood.

Rachel was sitting on the ground reading a horror novel, as Wally and Gar were in a heated game of rock, paper, scissors. Connor played a game on his phone, while Kori and Koma stood bickering in the side.

"You glimpork!" Koma growled as Kori glared at her older sister.

"It was not I who got you grounded, but our parents so do not do the testing of me!" Kori retorted.

"What's a glimpork?" Artemis asked walking to the stop. Everyone stooped what they were doing except Gar and Wally as they turned to the new comer.

"Greetings new friend!" Kori greeted positively ecstatic about a new friend. Artemis's dark eyes widened as Kori rocketed herself towards Artemis and crushed her into a massive hug.

"Is she always so huggy?" Artemis asked feeling very awkward.

"Yes." Rachel answered from her book.

" I am Kori Anders, and I believe your Jades sister Artemis!" Kori stated with a large perfect pearly white smile.

"Um yeah." Artemis answered.

"Oh sister dear, if you keep hugging people, I sware I'll barf." Koma said with disgust in her voice.

"Ha! Ha! Dude I win!" Gar exclaimed earning all attention.

"What?! No fair! Two out of three!" Wally yelled outraged.

"Nope! I win!" Gar dismissed with a smirk.

"Damn you asshole!" Wally pouted with his lip sticking out.

"Is he always so immature?" Artemis asked with a whisper.

"Please, You don't know the half of it." Jenn whispered.

Wally glanced up at the sound of Jenn's voice with a large smile to see a blonde haired girl beside Jenn and Kori.

"Who are you?" Wally asked pointing at Artemis with slanted eyes.

"Artemis why?" Artemis asked with a rose eyebrow.

"Artemis." Wally repeated silently amused at the name.

The bus began to head down the gangs street as everyone began to settle down and get ready to board.

"Wait I still don't know who exactly you are? Are you a foreign exchange student, or an enemy, or a neighbor, I mean come on I need more then just a name!" Wally cried. When Wally was given something new, he was always quick to learn more about it to settle down his curiosity. The fact that Artemis was a mystery to him was driving him crazy.

"I'm Artemis. That's who I am." Artemis replied with a smirk seeing she was causing Wally distress.

"Oh c'mon!" Wally yelled with his arms out wide.

The bus soon stopped in front of the group of friends as Wally was continually ignored.

"Seriously guys! Who is she?!

* * *

><p>Dick was not liking what he was seeing. Nope, nu uh, not at all.<p>

It was Kori and Connor talking. They weren't laughing or joking, but rather having a serious conversation on which Kori hugged Connor as he soon returned it. Dick frowned at that.

"Hi Dickie-poo!" Kitten screeched making Dick wince.

"Kitten." Dick spat with venom as Kitten seemed unfazed by the tone.

Kitten Moth stood confidently in front of Dick with her two friends behind her. Britney, and Angel. The three blondes all looked at Dick with heart shaped eyes as Dick groaned.

"What do you want Kitten?" Dick asked with clear irritation.

"Oh Dickie- poo I thought you might just wanted me to grace you with my presence. After all, we are like the hottest couple in this school so we have to keep our image good." Kitten answered with a wide smile.

"Okay Kitten. One, we are not dating and never will. Two, I don't like you like that. As a matter of fact, I just don't like you." Dick stated with a smirk.

"Oh baby, you are too funny." Kitten gritted through her teeth.

"Really? That wasn't like funny to me." Britney said confused.

"It wasn't a joke Britney. He was like telling Kitten off." Angel explained earning a glare from Kitten.

"Shut up Angel." Kitten hissed.

"Yes Kitten." Angel quickly answered in an apologetic tone. Ever since Pre- K, Kitten had been the top girl always having what she wanted and having the most expensive things money could buy earning her popularity and friends. She had power and if you got on her bad side, she would make sure you payed.

"Look Kitten. How about you get this through your thick pampered skull. We are NOT dating. I will never ask you out, and we will NEVER be a couple." Dick stated dead serious.

"Is it because of that Kori girl that you won't go out with Kitten?" Britney asked pointing to an oblivious Kori.

"No, me and her are just best friends." Dick replied.

"It is her isn't it! She's not even hotter then me! I am like a ten while she's like a... Four!" Kitten squeaked in rage.

"Don't you dare talk about Kori like that. " Dick growled now standing.

"Whatever. Tell Kori to watch her back Dickie-poo because I'm coming for her." Kitten warned walking away with a flip of her blonde hair. It was a known fact that Kitten Moth and Kori Anders were mortal enemies. The day these two became friends would be the day that the world ended.

With a sigh, Dick slumped into his chair and tried to ignore that aching in his stomach. Watching Kori and Connor from afar, he found himself frowning again.

Meanwhile, Kori and Connor were having a deep conversation on Connor's past. Unbeknownst to Dick, Connor and Kori saw each other almost as brothers and sisters. Kori helped Connor cope with his anger issues since she was very patient, understanding, and easy to talk to, while Connor explained his issues.

"So you and Clark didn't see eye to eye at first, huh?" Kori asked.

"No." Connor sighed. " I wasn't planned, so when I was born and met him later on, for the first few years he wouldn't even speak to me. He just looked at me like the mistake I am." Connor said with anger. Kori saddened and quickly hugged Connor.

"Your not a mistake Connor. Lois loves you as her own, and Clark is still adapting. He didn't know he had a son, so he would be surprised , but that doesn't explain his actions. I am so sorry you had to go through that as a kid, but this makes you who you are. It defines you." Kori commented with a sad smile.

"Defines me?" Connor questioned.

"What defines you is the actions you commit. What Clark did when he first met you, I agree was not right, but yet here you are stronger and more confident then ever. I know you went through so much meaning your a fighter. Your strength may be a part of you, but don't let your anger define you Connor. Let your actions do." Kori replied sounding like a counselor almost. Connor looked thoughtful for a moment before a small smile crept onto his face.

"Thanks sis. This talk really helped." Connor thanked using Kori's nickname. When they met they instantly had the brotherly sister bond. Ever since Wally's plan was put into order, the two talked and told each other much about each other giving them a close bond. Connor had begun to call Kori her sis, while Kori called Connor her bro.

"Anytime Bro. " Kori said with a small giggle. Connor chuckled as Kori gave Connor one last hug.

From afar, Dick felt his blood boil. He couldn't wait for football practice. That's where he was going to be able to release all his anger and confusion that was building up inside of him making him frustrated to a new extent.

* * *

><p>"Walking down the hallway getting ready for lunch! " Wally sang walking down the hallway with Gar and Rachel.<p>

"I see tofu, I'm a grab a bunch!" Gar added singing along.

"Pizza is my thing I'm not gonna lie!" Wally continued.

"Give me that fancy vegetarian style, Italian pie!" Gar sung with Wally as the two grinned at each other at their small song.

" Me and Gar are gonna go far!" Wally sang proudly.

"Eating that pizza, and driving fancy cars!" Gar added as Wally smiled and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Pizza is my life, this right here I see!" Wally continued with a smirk.

"While me and Wally eat pizza Rachel's gonna be drinking Herbal tea!" Gar yelled finishing the song. Wally and Gar high fived as Rachel slapped both of the back of their heads earning simultaneous yelps.

"Can't you two idiots walk to lunch without singing an idiotic song?" Rachel asked as Wally scoffed.

"Rachel! We are musical geniuses not Idiots!" Wally defended.

"Yeah Raven! You've got to admit that song was pretty cool!" Gar said with a confident smile making Rachel blush a bit.

"No I don't ." Rachel droned.

"Hey guys, over here!" Victor called from their usual lunch table holding a box of steaming fresh cheese pizza. Wally and Gar glanced at each other before Wally took off like a missile and Gar following behind.

Rachel simply continued her pace and made it by the time Wally was finishing up his first slice. Kori sat between Connor and Wally and soon noticed that Dick was missing.

"Where's Richard?" Kori asked curiously.

"Oh, he told me he was heading home for the rest of the day. Said he didn't feel well." Victor replied before shoving a large pizza covered in meat in his mouth making Gar turn a shade of green.

"Is he going to be at football practice today?" Karen asked.

"Oh yeah. Coach Stewart would kill us if we weren't there to learn the plays for the next game." Victor dismissed.

"Speaking of games, you do know homecoming is around the corner right?" Karen asked with a smirk.

"Your damn right I do. Stewarts been on our asses since schools started and he's gonna lose his shit if we lose. Besides I can't forget to take my honey Bee to the dance." Victor replied wrapping an arm around Karen's waist pulling her closer to him as she snuggled into his chest.

"Dance?" Gar squeaked.

"Yeah we had a dance last year remember?" Garth questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh yeah! So Garth who you gonna take?" Wally asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Don't know yet. I'm single so I don't really have a date." Garth replied with a shrug. Instantly the girls took notice to this since Rachel, Kori and Jenny had shared their fair shares of ogling over Garth.

"Really? You are too handsome to be single still." Jenn purred.

"Yeah." Rachel said.

"Agreed." Kori commented.

"Thanks girls. I just haven't found who I'm looking for yet. I'll know when I find her, but for now I'm still looking." Garth finished.

"Well whoever I choose to be the lucky lady to go with me to homecoming, shall be my queen." Wally said with a cheeky grin.

"And who would that be?" Rachel asked with a sarcastic tone.

"Whoever the Wall- Man deems worthy at the time." Wally answered.

"Oh and Legs we all know your gonna go with Dickie- boy right?" Wally asked as everyone turned to Kori.

"It depends. Of course if he asks I will go with him, but if another boy asks I may go with them too." Kori explained. Wally immediately got interested.

"Have any suspicions on who might take you other then boss?" Wally asked with raised eyebrows and curious green eyes.

"I think Xavier." Kori answered with a bite of her lip. Rachel who drunk tea, spat out the warm liquid all over a shrieking Garth and Jade instantly jumped in surprise while everyone went wide eyed.

"Xavier?!" Jade yelled in shock.

"Yeah..." Kori answered awkwardly.

"Kor he's a criminal, you can't be messing with him." Karen informed while Kori frowned.

"No he's not, those are just rumors. I'm sure he just had a bad past is all." Kori said with a wave of her hand.

"Be careful around him lil lady. He's trouble." Victor warned.

"I'll be fine guys, and it's not like I'm going out with him or anything. We're just friends is all." Kori replied hoping it would calm everyone down.

"Oh thank god, because you and boss need to stop your little game y'all are playing and just get together already." Wally exasperated.

"We're just best friends Wally." Kori responded with a bright blush.

"Sure you are..." Rachel called not even glancing up from her book.

"You two just need to suck it up and make out already." Karen stated. Everyone nodded at this leaving a blushing Kori.

* * *

><p>" What troubles you Master Dick?" Alfred asked bringing a tray of food to Dick's bedroom.<p>

"I don't know Alfred. I'm just really confused..." Dick answered with a sigh.

" On what if I may inquire?" Alfred questioned sitting on Dicks bed awaiting for Dick to explain.

"Well every time I see Kori talking to a guy all I feel is jealousy. I just want to kiss her, and hug her, and keep her to myself, but I don't know why." Dick groaned slumping down into his side if the bed further. Alfred chuckled with a shake of his head.

"Why Master Dick you are as blind as your father was at your age." Alfred stated releasing another chuckle.

"Blind? Blind from what?" Dick asked confused.

"Why your in love." Alfred replied as Dicks eyes widened.

"I can't be in love with Kori." Dick said with a furious shake of his head.

"And why is that?" Alfred asked now growing more curious.

"Because she's my best friend Al! We're that and we're supposed to be nothing else." Dick answered. Alfred rose an eyebrow.

"Why is it so difficult to admit your love with Miss Anders. She's quite a sweet, beautiful, respectful young lady, and is it now a crime to fall in love with your best friend, because if it is Master Dick then I am afraid I did not get the memo." Alfred replied with a small joking attitude.

"Al I'm serious. I mean what if this is just a passing feeling. Sure I'm attracted to Kori today, but will I be tomorrow?" Dick asked.

"I'm afraid to inform you that this is not one of those type of relationships. I have watched you and Miss Anders grow up together ever since the two of you were in fourth grade and if I recall, she's the only one who can cheer you up on May, 15th." Alfred informed making Dick grimace. May 15th was the day Dick's parents died, and the only one who could cheer him up was Kori.

That's when Dick realized what Alfred spoke of was true. Kori was the only one who could make him laugh on his darkest days, or help him out when no one could, and listened to him speak for hours and ask for nothing return. He and Kori belonged together like yin and yang. She was his light that led him through the darkness he called life and he couldn't believe it took him so long to find this out.

He loved Kori.

Now the only thing that kept Dick from her was knowing if she returned those feelings. Until then, Dick just had to wait.

* * *

><p>"Okay, I'll go over the plan one more time. We head into the headquarters armed and take the drugs and cash by force. Shoot anyone who interferes and get the hell out as fast as you can. Got it?" Xavier asked.<p>

The members of Xavier's gang nodded in agreement as they all began to get ready for tonight's heist.

Xavier released a deep breath and watched as his members began to place weapons in their pockets and refill on bullets in their guns. It had been almost three weeks since Xavier had claimed the ownership of Jump City's most renowned gangs, and he was doing quite well.

With a tactic of raiding smaller rival gangs and stealing their money and merchandise the gang had never been richer. Xavier was pretty happy with the way things were going, but tonight was different.

Tonight they were attacking Freddie's gang. Freddie was Xavier's top rival, and was nearly in his rank. Fang being his street name, he was the leader of the opposite gang and was more violent then Jason ever was.

Shaking a thought of things going unplanned tonight, he quickly grabbed Jason's lucky pistol and loaded the gun with bullets. Putting it in his pocket and grabbing one of the few bullet proof vests lying around, he placed a black leather sweater on and turned to the members awaiting their next command.

"Simon!" Xavier called.

Simon or as people called him Seemore quickly went to the front and stood side by side with Xavier.

"Matthew!" Xavier yelled summoning a large muscular red head.

Xavier turned to Matthew and Simon who were his second in command and narrowed his eyes at them.

"Shit is about to get real, and I need to know that we're prepared for anything. Once we go into that hell hole, there's no getting out." Xavier explained.

"We're fine. Fang won't know what bit his ass." Matthew or as people called him Mammoth assured.

"Yeah, the boys have been getting antsy to kill that trader after what the bastard did to us." Simon dismissed with a wicked grin. Xavier grunted.

"If it comes to that point I get the shot. Jason didn't get the chance to kill Fang when he was still leader, but I won't make that mistake. I get Fang." Xavier growled to everyone as they all exchanged nervous glances.

"You sure that's a good idea? I mean after what Fang did..." Simon trailed off.

"I get Fang. I want to be the one who sees him beg for mercy before I end that pathetic shit he called his life." Xavier hissed leaving no room for argument.

Simon placed his hands up in a sign of surrendering before turning to the awaiting males in the room.

"Let's head out!" Xavier commanded.

Hoots and yells were heard as people began to run out of the warehouse and jumped into their desirable vehicles.

Xavier, Simon, and Matthew all jumped into Xavier's stolen mustang and began to head to the abandoned apartment on the east side of Jump City that was Fang's hide out. Seeing these three and knowing what they were about to do, you would be surprised to learn that the three boys were all juniors.

"So... How's school with y'all?" Simon asked trying to end the silence that was the car ride.

"Not much, but the meat loaf there is pretty good. How about you Xavier?" Matthew asked.

" Doesn't matter. Nothing's going on really." Xavier answered focusing on the road ahead of him.

"So you don't have a girlfriend or nothing?" Simon asked slightly confused.

"No, and even if I did it wouldn't be smart." Xavier replied.

"Man, I could've sworn you would've banged Anders." Simon said.

"Who?" Xavier asked not remembering the name.

"Kori Anders. That tall hot girl." Simon explained.

"I only spoke to her once Simon and that was on a bus nearly two weeks ago." Xavier retorted turning a street.

"Well it seemed that you liked her to me. I've never seen you laugh before." Simon responded with a teasing smirk.

"Can't blame a guy for laughing at a joke." Xavier stated shrugging off the small detail.

"God Xavier, just admit you like her! I mean you've watched her at school and you can literally describe every detail about her just in one meeting!" Simon exasperated.

"And you would know this how?" Xavier asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well one, I go to school with you and have you in every single class so of course I'm going to notice, and two it's because the day you got off the bus you wouldn't shut up about her." Simon answered with a smirk that made Xavier roll his eyes.

"Do you want to get shot Seemore?" Xavier asked half serious and half jokingly. Simon shook his head in denial as he slumped back into his seat.

"Sure, the chicks hot, but I don't like her. Besides if she's anything to me she's just a friend." Xavier dismissed.

"Uh huh. " Simon said with a roll of his eyes.

"Guys! We're here." Matthew informed.

Xavier quickly turned to see the street filled with his gang ready for the signal. Jumping out the car, Xavier, Matthew, and Simon all began to walk to the center of the street with guns loaded.

"What now X?" Someone called.

" All of you! Get in your positions and wait for me to give y'all the signal. When I do you head straight in there and sneak into the back. Head to the attic and cause all hell to break loose. I'll come in after ten minutes. And on top of it all. Don't let Fang get away." Xavier commanded.

Nods were his response as everyone began to surround the abandoned apartment. Fang hid his headquarters in plane sight by disguising it under a nightclub. People were always attracted to the creepy apartment on the outskirts of town, so it was a perfect place for Fang to hide and make new customers at the club. Nearly everyone who went to the club was on Fangs drugs making them crazy, wild and totally unpredictable.

Walking towards the door, Xavier shot Jason's lucky pistol informing everyone that the plan was now commencing. Everyone began to head inside with guns covered all heading towards the attic. For ten minutes Xavier waited before he heard a few screams from inside and ran in.

Inside several beer bottles were broken and some people laid dead as some were unaware of the scene and continued to dance. Xavier grimaced at the sight and quickly ran to the attic where he saw that his gang had succeeded in their task. The drugs were surrounded by his men and plentiful members of Fangs gang were lying on the ground in their own blood. Furniture was thrown everywhere and yet after all the destruction Xavier saw one thing was missing.

Fang.

"Where is he?!" Xavier roared.

"We don't know X. We had people inside of the club guarding the exits and making sure he didn't get away." Simon answered. A cough was heard and Xavier snapped his eyes over to see someone coughing up blood. Xavier walked over to him and grabbed him roughly and glared at the man.

"Where. Is. Fang?" Xavier snapped. The man chuckled and shook his head.

"He's gone. The guy had a secret exit so by the time you and your little friends leave this place and think your safe ,Fangs gonna kill you. He'll come back stronger and will run your gang out of Jump." He replied before laughing again. Xavier tossed him across the room and stood with fists clenched.

"DAMMIT!" Xavier yelled. After calming down a bit, Xavier turned to Simon and Matthew.

"Evacuate everyone in the nightclub. We're gonna burn this shit hole down." Xavier growled. Exchanging nervous glances, the two ran off and began to evacuate bystanders as Xavier was brought a large canister of gasoline.

Spilling the fluid everywhere he saw, he quickly walked out of the building with the drugs outside and safe and the money not even being found. Throwing a match into the empty nightclub, Xavier watched as the place went up in flames. He was never so violent, but Fang had done him very wrong in the past, and this was just a small part in his payback.

Watching the building collapse to the ground in a big fiery mass of horror, Xavier walked towards a large pile of discarded building and pulled out a red paint can. Spraying a large red X on the thing, he and his gang quickly left the crime scene. Unbeknownst to Xavier he had just made a name for himself and the gang. No longer being the outlaws that followed Red Hood, but now the members of the new ruthless gang leader.

Red X.

* * *

><p><strong>whooo! Chapter 7 is up! I want to warn you that so much shit is going to go down, that it's gonna blow your mind. <strong>

**I want to dedicate this chapter to : meow cats r awesome. EVERYBODY THANK HER, BECAUSE WITHOUT THEM THERE WOULD HAVE BEEN NO UPDATE! **

**Anyways since so much is going to happen next chapter, I NEED YOU TO REVIEW! No review= No Update! **

**Thank you you all who have reviewed and support my story! Thanks! **

**Follow, favorite, review or all 3! (because shits about to go crazy next chapter) **

**hope you enjoyed and remember to keep being awesome! ~ PrimcessNightstar24**


	8. A Friday night, no one will ever forget

**well greetings fellow readers! I am SOOOOOO grateful for all of the reviews, followers, favoriters, and all! You people just make me smile when I see a pleasant review. I squeal and seem like a fangirl. Hehe, but I'm in a good mood today. I just downloaded the movie; Teen Titans trouble in Toyoko on my iPod, since it's like there literally no where else on Earth, so I bring you chapter 8! **

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: do I really have to say I don't own teen titans, when everybody knows I don't! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 : <em>A Friday night, no one will ever forget <em>**

"Okay girls, let's take it from the top! And a one, and a two, and a one, two, three!"

"When we say number! You say one! Number, one! Number one! Jump City Titans are number one!" The cheerleaders screamed.

Jade watched with a careful eye as she inspected her team. The Jump City Titan football team was having their first football game this Friday and everybody was ecstatic. Jade had been training her cheerleading team brutally, making sure that flips were executed perfectly and cheers were loud enough to be heard from the other side of the field.

"Excellent ladies! Go and take a water break. Jenn! Karen! I need to speak with you two!" Jade yelled. The cheerleaders all walked to the side of the field and began to drink, while Karen and Jenn quickly trudged towards Jade.

"What's up?" Jenn asked.

"Not here. Let's go to the bleachers and speak with the girls." Jade whispered. Jenn and Karen gave a quick nod as the three friends met up with Kori, Rachel, and a bored Artemis who sat in the bleachers.

The girls had began to skip the bus and stay after school to watch the boys at football practice. They would catch a ride with Victor, Dick, Jade or Gar who had just obtained a vehicle on which he would NOT shut up about. Artemis sadly, had to wait for her older sister to finish cheerleading practice everyday, and since Jade was the cheer captain, it was mandatory for Jade to show up. Artemis was at first perfectly content with the idea, but when she realized that archery practice was on Mondays and Wednesdays only, it caused a problem for the blonde.

"Girls!" Jade yelled.

Kori, Rachel, and Artemis all glanced down to see Jade, Karen, and Jenny awaiting them at the bottom of the bleachers. Standing, the three made their way to the bottom with raised eyebrows wondering what their friends needed.

"Yes?" Kori asked.

"I need your help on something. Since me being prego, right now, it's not safe for me to be flipping and risking the chance to hurt myself. I need your help to find myself a replacement cheerleader by this Friday." Jade pleaded. Rachel looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't do peppy." Rachel droned. Jade simply rolled her eyes.

"No, I'm not asking y'all to try out, I'm just asking you to help get the word out. The tryouts will be held on Wednesday after school." Jade explained. Karen suddenly piped in delighted about an idea.

"Oh! Kori could try out!" Karen exclaimed making Kori's green eyes to go wide.

"Oh, no. I have stage fright, I'll mess up." Kori disagreed with a shake of her red head. Jenn groaned.

"Seriously Kor? I mean how many girls go to this school that are as happy and talented as you?" Jenn asked with a smirk.

"That's true. I've been here for a long time, and have not yet seen you complain, whine, bitch, or yell once. Well maybe arguing with your sister, but that's relatable." Artemis said earning a glare from Jade.

"What are you talking about? You've only been here for two days!" Jade exclaimed earning a shrug from Artemis.

"Although I rather not discuss the topic of cheering, I have to agree that Kori is happy enough to be a cheerleader." Rachel pointed out making Kori's mouth drop in disbelief.

"Don't I get a say in this?" Kori questioned.

"Nope!" Jenn cheekily replied as Kori sighed.

"Well, I need to go return to practice. I have to go tell the girls about the tryouts and my resign." Jade said with a frown before walking off with Karen and Jenn following. Jade loved to cheer, but the fact was that she was carrying her unborn child, and she had to think of her/him too.

"Alright ladies! I have an announcement to make!" Jade yelled earning all attention. The girls all turned to her as Jade released a deep breath.

"I'm quitting cheerleading, but before I go, I'm going to pick out your new team captain." Jade began as eyes widened. All the girls enjoyed Jades company, even Mandy a member of Kittens clan. Other then Kitten, Angel, and Britney, Jade was a beloved captain. The fact she was leaving was a huge disappointment, but not to the jubilant Kitten who stood with a smug smirk. Her being the supposedly most important girl in the world, she was assuming to be the next captain. After all she was _the_ Kitten Moth.

"All of you please say hello to your new captain... Jenny!" Jade yelled.

"WHAT?!" Jenn and Kitten screamed simultaneously.

"That's right girls. Jenn is your new captain, with her being the best at acrobatic maneuvers and knowing the cheers at heart, I assume she'll be a great captain." Jade explained. A few murmurs were heard as Kitten seethed in silence. Oh, how she would make Jenn pay.

"Congratulations girl!" Karen yelled enthusiastically with a beaming smile. Jenn nervously laughed and sent a glare at Jade's way making her laugh.

"Well who's going to replace you?!" A cheerleader yelled from the back. This made Jade snap her fingers in realization.

"Oh! That's my next topic!" Jade yelled.

Since the boys were taking a water break Jade simply walked away.  
>Walking to the now empty football field, Jade grinned. Every single football practice, almost half of the female body stayed after school and watched the boys practice. Most having their attention on a certain boy named Dick Grayson. With him taking his shirt off and running around exposing his amazing body, it was easily an attention grabber. Him being the varsity quarter back, with an arm of a gun, it was all too perfect.<p>

"CAN I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE!" Jade yelled with cupped hands. All eyes switched from the boys to her in an instant as she smiled.

"ON WEDNESDAY, AFTER SCHOOL WE WILL BE HOLDING TRYOUTS FOR A NEW CHEERLEADER IN THE GYM!" Jade screamed as girls began to converse immediately after the announcement.

"Well, that's it for today ladies. Practice will be before school on Wednesday, and I expect all of you to stay after school and help judge on which girl makes the cut. "Jade finished leaving the now free girls.

Jade walked away as Artemis quickly relieved she wouldn't have to wait and watch cheer practice everyday jumped down and followed her. The two sisters soon drove away as they left Kori, Karen, Rachel, and Jenn.

"So Kori... " Jenn began.

"Don't you dare speak of me and cheerleading again." Kori warned. Jenn simply giggled.

"Oh no, I want to talk about your boyfriend." Jenn said with an evil grin.

Kori blushed as Rachel, Karen and Jenn all smirked.

"Okay, I lied. And I know, I said I wouldn't talk about you becoming a cheerleader, but wouldn't you think Dick would find you incredibly sexy in our cheerleading costumes, and hearing you cheer for him. Watching you flip, and twirl and laughing while looking cute." Jenn stated trying to convince Kori to become a cheerleader. Kori bit her lip considering Jenn's offer. Was it so bad to tryout? No, not if she's doing it to support her fellow football team.

"I'll think about it..." Kori mummered earning grins.

"Hey Star!" Dick called. Kori turned to see a shirtless Richard running her way with a wide smile on his face. Kori flushed at the sight of him looking amazingly sexy right now, while several girls in the bleachers actually began to pull out their phones and take pictures of him.

"Greetings Richard." Kori greeted with a wide smile. Doing her best to advert her eyes from his... everything, she smiled shyly. On the inside, Dick was silently cheering. He had gotten the perfect reaction from Kori and he was loving it.

Yes ladies and gentlemen, Dick Grayson was attempting to woo Kori Anders. He would not admit it to his friends, at least not now since he was sure to receive countless teasing, but he had a MASSIVE, HUMONGOUS, BIG, HUGE, LARGE, GIGANTIC crush on Kori. He finally accepted the news after Alfred had talked some sense into him, and now understanding that this was no simple Highschool crush, but possibly love, he was doing his very best to get Kori. Why did you think he took his shirt off? To flaunt off his chest to the female body? No, it was to impress Kori with his outstanding physique. Of course, Dick had those moments where his Playboy would come out, but he was doing his best to stay with the only girl that had his heart. Kori.

"So I heard what Jade said. You gonna try out?" Dick asked with his charming blue eyes filled with anticipation. Kori bit her lip, and quickly looked back to the smirking girls in the back.

"Yes?" Kori said unsure. Dick smiled widely as the girls suddenly giggled.

"GRAYSON! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE! PRACTICE ISIN'T OVER AND WE STILL HAVE TO GO OVER FRIDAY NIGHTS PLAYS!" Coach Stewart yelled. Dick rolled his eyes and gave Kori one last smile.

"Bye Star. I'll drop you off after practice okay?" Dick assured.

"Okay." She replied with a sly grin. Dick quickly gave Kori a hug and dashed back to the field as the girls laughed loudly making Kori blush.

"Ha! Not trying out my ass! " Karen exclaimed.

"Who called it?" Jenn asked with a wide smile.

Everyone rose their hands.

* * *

><p>Wednesday had come sooner then the student body could realize it. It went by relatively fast and not much had occurred.<p>

Jenn had gotten her weekly dose of heroin making her functional enough to not snap anybody's neck, Rachel had still not told anyone of where she lived,Garth at swim practice, Artemis had teased a slightly depressed Roy in archery practice, Jade had quit the cheer squad as she promised, Dick and Kori were still having an awkward exchange of flirts, Gar was still bragging about his new Eco friendly car, Victor and Karen talking about the upcoming game, Conner heading to an anger management counselor, and Wally being an idiot.

Yup, not too normal, but it was for each individual.

At the moment, Jade sat in a chair watching her old cheer squad begin to take their seats in a long table. Jenn sat in the middle with the label 'captain' on it, and Karen, Kitten and the other girls taking their places. The cheering sponsor and assigned coach; Mrs. Ortiz had selected several songs for the females auditioning to dance and cheer to.

In the gym stood exactly fifteen girls. Some fat, some skinny. Some stuck up, some just plain bitchy. Among these girls was a certain redhead named Kori. After debating about the idea for the whole week, she had finally agreed. Now she stood timidly wearing a pair of athletic shorts, and a plain t-shirt.

The evaluation on the tryouts were unpredictable. You had no idea what they were expecting and with each new person came a new song that they expected you to make up a cheer and dance with on the spot. A large mat sat out for girls to perform on, as the teacher ; Mrs. Ortiz controlled the songs that came on and exactly which ones.

"Alright, Kori Anders!" Jenn yelled trying to hide the excitement in her voice. The truth was she was happy she had convinced Kori to try out. Jenn was going to play by the rules though. If Kori was a horrible sloppy mess, then she wouldn't make it. It was what was best for the cheer squad, not for her.

"Okay, the song I choose is... My hips don't lie by Shakira!" Mrs. Ortiz yelled excitedly as she pressed the song. Kori gulped and took a deep breath as the music began to play.

Kori looked around to see most people surprised by the song the teacher had chosen. It was an upbeat song that was old, Latin, and involved a lot of hip movement. Hopefully Kori could twist and move her hips like a pro.

Kori let out a breath as she began to dance. She remembered when her family had tooken her to Hawaii and a nice lady there had taught her how to move her hips while hula dancing. Thinking back to the memory, Kori twisted her hips left then right and began to dance as Kitten's mouth fell agape. She had payed Mrs, Ortiz to pick that song in order for Kori to fail at the dance, not succeed!

Boys drooled, and hoots were called as Kori continued to shake her hips, twist in flexible statures, dance like a professional, and smile the entire time. Realizing she had not done not much in the stunt department, Kori began to do somersaults, back hand springs, cart wheels, flips, and literally blow everyone out of the water. As the song ended, a panting Kori walked back to the middle of the mat with a shy smile as people in the crowd cheered.

"Damn girl!" Jade yelled running to the mat and taking Kori into a large hug.

"Geez Kori, if I knew you could do all that you would've been a cheerleader since Jr. High!" Jade exclaimed as Kori giggled.

"Well don't get your hopes high, because we haven't even casted our votes yet!" Kitten screeched a bit pist off.

"As much as I hate to say this... Kitten's right. You did a great job Kori, but we still need to make a vote." Jenn said in an apologizing tone. Kori understood completely and gave a small bow and walked over to the rest of the girls who had tried out and were now awaiting the results.

After about four more girls had tried out, the cheerleaders gathered around to converse and give an answer to the girls.

"Alright team, let's pick the top two girls and go from there." Jenn began.

"I nominate Katy!" Kitten yelped earning confused looks. Katy was another girl, afraid of the wrath of Kitten. She obeyed Kittens every heed and did her best to stay on Kittens good side.

"I second!" Britney screeched automatically agreeing with Kitten.

"I third!" Angel agreed.

"Uh..." Mandy trailed off. She; like all of the other girls had seen that Katy was not a good dancer. Unable to preform a single cartwheel, it was easily notable on why Kitten would pick her.

"Well Mandy?" Kitten questioned with narrowed baby blue eyes.

"I, Uh- I say Katy..." Mandy said with a sigh. Kitten instantly beamed awaiting for the other girls to agree with her as Karen smirked.

"Anyone else?" Jenn asked.

"I vote for Kori!" Karen yelled adding a new girl.

"Me too!"

"I say she's in!"

"Me fourth!"

"My votes for Kori!"

"Definitely Anders."

"I agree with Bee, Kori performed great and did her flips perfectly. Raise your hand if you vote Kori as our new member!" Jenn added.

Every female rose their hand except Kitten, Angel, and Britney on which Kitten took note of. She glared daggers at Mandy's raised hand and let out a huff as every girl put their hand down.

"Alright girls, Katy?" Jenn asked. Kitten, Angel, and Britney all raised their hands, but knowing she had lost, Kitten growled.

"Seems like the seven to three vote speaks for itself. Kori is our new cheerleader!" Jenn yelled as girls began to cheer and Kitten bit her lip on trying her best to not let an ear piercing scream out.

"Alright ladies. Let's go inform everybody about the good news." Jenn commanded. Nods were exchanged as the cheerleader walked to the center of the mat where the girls who tried out stood.

"You girls all did an excellent job today, but only one of you made the cut. Kori, welcome to the Jump City Titans cheerleading squad!" Jenn congratulated. Cheers and applauds were echoing around the gym as Kori gasped in surprise. She was not expecting for her to make it, but nonetheless she was happy.

"Come here girl! We need to get you an outfit and bows, and train you on the drill. Oooh, this is going to be so fun!" Karen exclaimed positively excited about their new member. As Karen and the other girls began to take Kori to the coach and inform her in details such as practices and getting her size, Rachel and Artemis sat in the stands along with a happy Wally.

"WOOOOH! GO LEGS!" Wally yelled. He was happy his friend had made the cheerleading team, and he had his camera waiting for the moment Dick would see Kori as his personal cheerleader.

"Legs?" Artemis asked. Wally turned to her with a surprised expression. This was the first time that they had spoken since the bus stop on Monday.

"Yeah. Kori's got her a pair of long model legs, so I call her legs." Wally answered dismissing her.

"Well that explains it." Artemis answered in a sarcastic tone earning a quick glare from Wally.

"So... Artemis how was archery practice today?" Rachel asked trying to change the awkward mood.

"It was alright. Carrot top didn't show up for practice, and he's been hanging out with that slut Ashely a lot. Jade told me that as soon as she dumped him, he began to date her." Artemis informed with crossed arms and a frown. At this, both Rachel and Wally grimaced.

"So he still hasn't told her yet, huh?" Wally asked already knowing the answer.

"Nope! Says she's waiting for the right time, but it's already been a month. If she keeps waiting to tell him any longer, then he'll end up finding out when her stomachs the size of a basket ball." Artemis droned with a fiddle of her blonde hair.

"Well that'll be a conversation I can't wait to here." Wally announced with a grin. He was pretty curious to know what the reactions of the once happy couple would be.

"No. When, and if Jade tells Roy, it'll be in private. It's not our business to know what happens." Rachel stated with a tone leaving no room for argument. Wally pouted as Artemis narrowed her eyes at Wally.

"Hey Wally. Aren't you that guy I see every morning running around the neighborhood doing laps?" Artemis asked. Wally grinned.

"Why? You've been watching me or something?" Wally asked as Artemis went red.

"Just answer the question." Artemis snapped making Wally snort.

"Well if you must know then, yes that is me you've been stocking every morning." Wally teased.

"Please, in your dreams." Artemis deadpanned with a roll of her eyes. Rachel who was reading her book , snapped the cover shut making a loud noise gaining the two bickering teenagers attention.

"If I here you two argue with each other like an old married couple, I will throw up." Rachel growled making the two blush.

"I- we weren't arguing. We were just-" Artemis began to ramble as Wally laughed.

"Ha! An old married couple, huh? Almost like you and Gar? " Wally began making Rachel flush. Turning to Wally, she quickly slapped the back of his head earning a yelp as Artemis smirked.

" shut it."

* * *

><p>Game day. Yes people, it was already Friday morning and everyone was loving it. With Friday holding a pep rally for the first game of the Jump City Titans, and being the last day until the weekend, it was easy to see why everyone was in such a good mood.<p>

Karen bounded to Victor's car with a pep in her step due to the day. She was certain this day was going to be perfect, and with her boyfriend Victor awaiting her in his nice car, it was a great start to the day.

"Hey sparky!" Karen greeted with a large smile as she opened the door. Victor instantly smiled at his long time girlfriend.

"Hey honey bee. How was your morning?" Victor asked pulling out of the driveway. Karen shrugged.

"It was normal, but this is the day you and Dick have been waiting for! Are you nervous about tonight?" Karen asked a bit concerned. Victor smirked.

"Nah! I'm too pumped to be nervous. Besides I've got my good luck charm with me so I'm good." Victor commented with a sly smile.

"And what is that?" Karen asked with raised eyebrows.

"You." Victor answered as Karen blushed.

"Awww! Baby, sometimes you are too sweet." Karen replied giving a lingering kiss on Victor's cheek.

"Yeah, but I'm only like this with you. Just like how Dick acts with Kori." Victor pointed out. Karen frowned and leaned further into the seat, before a wide grin spread onto her face. Victor took a quick glance at his girlfriend and soon saw she held an evil smile meaning something was going on in that mind of hers.

"Uh- Bee. What's up with the creepy smile?" Victor asked uneasy. Karen turned to Victor with an unreadable gleam in her eyes, making Victor even more confused.

"I just thought of an idea. Since our friends still haven't figured out they belong to each other, maybe we could give them a little push.Y'know,  
>like play Cupid."Karen suggested as Victor rose an eyebrow.<p>

"You sure that's a good idea? I mean helping them out is one thing, but getting involved with their love lives is a bit extreme don't you think?" Victor asked as Karen pouted.

"Damn. I hate it when your right." Karen sulked.

"I don't. Men live for the days when we're right and y'all are wrong." Victor chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah, but seriously! Gar needs to ask Rachel out, Dick needs to ask Kori out, Jade needs to tell Roy about the baby, and Wally just needs a girlfriend. " Karen huffed with crossed arms.

"Yeah that's true. They all need to get their shit together." Victor pressed as Karen grinned.

"Ain't that the truth sparky."

* * *

><p>"It's game day! It's Game Day! ITS GAME DAY!" Wally yelled excited about the day. Not only was he pepped about the actual game, but the fact that the classes today were cut short due to the pep rally.<p>

"Wally. If I here you yell game day one more time, I will kill you." Connor threatened.

"Me too." Rachel growled.

"Ditto." Artemis added.

"Fine! I won't let you listen to my musical sweet angel like tone of a voice!" Wally huffed as Connor, Artemis and Rachel all snorted.

Currently, the gang all sat at the large circular table eating breakfast. Jade was giving tips on a nervous Jenn about tonight's cheer, Kori and Karen were talking about the pep rally, Dick and Victor were going over tonight's plays, Gar and Wally were seeing how many straws could fit up their noses along with Connor and Artemis watching the scene amused and Rachel was ignoring all of the usual banter by reading a book.

Yup, a normal breakfast indeed.

"Hi Dick!" A girl with about five others behind her greeted. Dick and Kori both looked up to the voices to see the small clan of girls with flirtatious smiles and his jersey on.

The school had a small store on which any student could purchase the jerseys of any football player. Of course Dick Grayson's jersey was worn by most of the female body, so almost every girl wore Dick's number which was the number twenty four.

"Uh- hi." Dick replied awkwardly .

"We were just wanting to come over and wish you good luck on tonight's game." The girl replied fiddling with her golden brown hair. Dick grinned.

"Thanks." Dick said turning back to his food. The girl quickly gave a peck to Dick's cheek making his mouth fall agape at the madly giggling girls walking away.

"Well...That was awkward!" Wally informed after a moment of uncomfortable silence.

"Thanks for the info captain obvious!" Artemis called making Wally frown.

"I've got to go do something real quick." Kori announced, walking away from the table quickly. Jade, Karen, Jenn, Rachel, and even Artemis all glanced at each other before quickly following Kori. They all knew that something was bothering her, and the fact that they were practically family, made them all come to her rescue without a second thought.

"Kori, wait up!" Jade yelled following Kori down a hallway. Kori simply ignored the calls from her fellow females and walked straight into the school store.

Artemis and Karen stopped at the entrance with a questioning look.

"Why is she going in here?" Jenn asked catching up with the two.

"Well let's go inside and find out." Rachel monotoned walking inside past the three.

Kori quickly looked around as she soon found what she was looking for. A number twenty four jersey. Grabbing it, she quickly placed it on the counter and awaited for the purchase as the other girls soon came up behind her.

"You came for a jersey?" Rachel asked confused.

"Not just any jersey I see." Jenn said with a smirk.

"Oh, that reminds me! I need to go and buy me Victor's jersey!" Karen yelped with a snap of her fingers before trotting off.

"Why did you come here?" Artemis asked with a raised eyebrow. Kori grinned.

"To buy Richard's jersey and wear it today." Kori simply replied.

"And?" Rachel questioned.

"To show that clorbag, I mean girl, that Richard does not belong to her." Kori informed with a shrug as she grabbed her bag that held her purchase.

"Wait, what?" Karen asked now wearing a number eighty four jersey.

"Nothing." Kori quickly finished walking away leaving the four smirking girls.

"You heard what she said too, right?" Artemis asked. Karen laughed.

"Yup! They need to get together, and become a couple, marry, have babies and grow old together, but before all of that happens they need to just-" Karen began.

"Let me guess. Make out?" Rachel said sarcastically. The three girls all turned to her with arms raised out of frustration.

"Exactly!" The three yelled in unison leaving a rolling eyed Rachel.

* * *

><p>"When we yell silver! You yell white! Silver!"<p>

"White!"

"Silver!"

"White!"

"Jump City Titans, Fight! Fight! Fight!"

The student body cheered as Kori, Jenn, and another girl backflipped as the other cheerleaders cheered. The pep rally was going great and everyone was in high spirits.

Kori had worn Dick's jersey along with putting her hair in a high ponytail, and putting on a slash of black paint under each eye to symbolize war paint. This simple addition to her cheerleading attire which held a short black, silver, and white mini skirt that exposed her long tan legs, white shoes, and her looking incredibly beautiful made half the varsity football team jealous of Dick who stared at Kori all day in awe.

The football team all stood to the side and observed or rather checked out the new addition to the cheerleading team, as the band blared their musical tunes, and the mascot ran around the gym pumping students up.

"YEAH! GO TITANS!" Wally yelled rather enjoying the fact he was allowed to scream his heart out.

"I'm gonna head to the bathroom!" Jade yelled over the loud crowd as Artemis nodded. Rachel and Gar looked on to see Jade quickly trudge down the bleacher steps and exit the gym as Rachel frowned.

"What's wrong Raven!?" Gar yelled.

"I don't know Gar, but I feel like something bad is gonna happen..." Rachel informed. She had always gotten an uneasy feeling in her stomach before something happened, and something always happened when her gut hurt.

Always.

* * *

><p>Jade quickly flushed the toilet and washed her hands as she frowned at her stomach. Already she could see her stomach beginning to bloat and it had only been a month. Leaving the restroom, she heard laughing that made her heart skip a beat.<p>

Peaking her head out of the corner of the doorway, she saw Ashely clutching Roy's arm laughing at her phone, while Roy looked beyond her with a stoic expression plastered onto his face.

Jade bit her lip, and dashed out of the bathroom hoping to not be spotted by the red heads.

"Jade!" Roy called breathlessly as Jade cursed herself silently. Turning slowly around, she saw Roy with an almost hopeful look as Ashely stood by with a scowl.

"What is it Roy?" Jade asked with a low growl in her throat.

"I- uh, Ashely. Can you head back into the gym and give us some privacy?" Roy asked. Ashely glanced at each of the two before hesitantly making her way to the gym leaving the old couple to stand alone.

"Jade..." Roy began.

"What is it that you want Roy?" Jade hissed. Roy frowned taking a step towards her.

"I wanted to talk with you again. We didn't exactly leave on good terms, and it's killing me Jade." Roy informed with a scratchy throat. Jade quickly whipped her head up and glared at Roy.

"It wouldn't have happened if you hadn't cheated on me." Jade spat.

"I know! God Jade, don't you think I don't regret that? Every time I see you in the hall it breaks my heart that I'm not with you. I want to fix the past, but it can't be done! All I have is regret..." Roy yelled before finishing with a sigh. Jade timidly looked at Roy with slanted eyes.

"Well sorry to inform you that you can't fix what's already broken." Jade growled.

"And what is that?" Roy asked taking a small step towards Jade.

"My heart." Jade replied weakly as Roy wilted.

"Jade. I know I was an idiot, and didn't listen when it counted, but can you at least tell me why you stayed away from me?"Roy begged. Jade groaned.

"Roy, I just don't want to tell you." Jade sighed.

"Well I'm tired of waiting! C'mon Jade, I need to know what's going on with you! What happened to you? To us?" Roy pleaded now a bit angry.

"Ugh. You want to know what happened to us! What happened to us, was that you cheated on me! You went back to your playboy ways and after you told me that you loved me!" Jade screamed in rage.

"I do love you! I never stopped! Just tell me what's going on with you! This all happened when you started to stay away from me like I had the plague or something! What's going on?!" Roy yelled finally done with the secrets.

"What's going on is because of you!" Jade hollered still angry.

"Because of me?! What did I ever do to you before all of this!" Roy hissed.

"Because of you, I'm, I'm-" Jade began unable to say the rest.

"Your what?!" Roy asked rage clear in his voice. That's where Jade snapped.

"BECAUSE OF YOU I'M PREGNANT!"

* * *

><p><strong>done. I am done with the holding, so now we have it. Jade has finally admitted it, but thats just it! what will Roy's reaction be? What other surprising event shall follow? Will the boys football game go well? Find out next chapter on LDH! <strong>

**Please review! Seriously it takes like ten seconds. also NO REVIEWS=NO UPDATES! **

**Follow, favorite, review or all 3! **

**Hope you enjoyed and remember to keep being awesome! ~PrincessNightstar24**


	9. Game day

**Disclaimer: when there trouble you know who to call! Not me, cause I don't own teen titans **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: <em>Game day<em>**

Game day. The most stressful yet enjoyable day of the week. It was pep rally time though, so what better way to release your excitement then yelling? Wally seemed to not mind and neither did Gar.

Around the gym were decorations of Jump City's proud colors. A sterling silver and a striking dark blue. The band wore there dark blue uniforms and played their tunes as the football team stood by the side line watching the entire scene of cheerleaders.

The cheerleaders all wore white shoes and mini skirts that were a dark blue hue lined with black. A tight shirt with silver letters saying 'Titans' and low v neck tops revealed tinges of cleavage were the top to the cheer outfit. Of course most girls had a football jersey on and awkwardly, Dick ignored the glares he received when they saw Kori wearing his. It didn't matter that almost every other girl of the cheerleading team or as a matter of fact the entire school wore his jersey, but she was different. She wasn't any girl, she was Kori.

On the court of the gym were the volley ball players, the football players, and the band members. A teacher stood in the middle of the loud crowded gym with a microphone in hand to yell at the kids and excite them.

"Alright Titans, let's call head Varsity Coach Stewart up to the stage! " The man known as Mr. Williams yelled.

Cheers and hoots from the football team were echoing around the gym as the man himself walked to the center and plucked the microphone out of Mr. Williams hands.

"Alright! Alright! Tonight as you all know is Game Day!" Coach Stewart yelled enthusiastically. Screams and cheers soon followed afterwards.

"Yes, and as we all know the Titans will be going against the Star City Tigers tonight!" He continued. Many 'boos' and degrading comments were made about the rival team making the coach grin. Just the response he wanted to hear!

"Now, now don't get too upset. For tonight we will use our secret weapon! You all know them as our starting quarter back and our great running back, Dick Grayson and Victor Stone!" The coach bellowed. At the mentions of these two beloved players, the gym went insane.

"WOOOH! THAT'S MY BABY! I LOVE YOU VIC!" Karen screamed making Victor grin at his personal cheerleader. He blew her a kiss on which she caught and sent him a wink in response.

"Oh, I am going to barf if you two keep making lovey dovey eyes at each other." Jenn groaned. Karen simply rolled her eyes and smacked the back of Jenn's head with a Pom-Pom making Kori giggle.

"So Grayson, how do you think the games going to turn out?" Coach asked handing Dick the microphone. As soon as he touched the device the girls seemed to all scream at this. Seeing Dick in his uniform was probably too much.

"I already know how tonight's gonna turn out." Dick said with a smooth relaxed tone.

"And?" The coach said making a hand motion for Dick to continue. Dick smirked making almost every girl go weak in the knees.

"By the end of the night we'll end up on top. The Star City tigers won't know what hit them." He stated confidently making girls gush all about the gym.

"Well you seem mighty confident Grayson. What's the outcomes of tonight's score?" Coach asked.

"We'll beat them! Seventy eight to zero!" Victor chimed in. Several people gasped while the rest seemed too ecstatic to care.

"Seventy eight to zero?! Well that's a high goal you got there son? " Coach questioned. Both Richard and Victor waved the comment off as they both shrugged.

"We know the team can handle this. After all we are the Titans! Nobody beats us! Not now! Not ever!" Dick declared. Everyone, wether a football fan or not seemed to cheer. Both Dick and Victor retreated back to the Varsity team where everyone began to pat their backs and hoot with them.

Mr. Williams quickly reclaimed his position of speaking and grinned his wide broad smile as the band began to play the schools theme song.

* * *

><p>"BECAUSE OF YOU I'M PREGNANT! " Jade screeched in rage.<p>

Roy had his mouth open to counter with his own remark before his voice was stopped cold. He stood with wide eyes as Jade breathed in mighty heaves not even caring if she had informed him of their child.

"W-what?" Roy stuttered barely managing to be able to speak. His mouth was as dry as sand paper and his throat seemed compressed making it harder for him to breathe.

"You heard me. I didn't stutter." Jade growled. Roy placed a hand to his forehead feeling dizzy at the moment. I mean, this guy was about to pass out.

"Your pregnant?" Roy asked repeating the words. Jade looked at Roy with a dumbfounded expression and groaned.

"Yes." She replied taking a step back. Jade was very grateful that the hallway was empty. If anybody found out, oh... She had no idea how bad this would get.

"Is, is it mine?" Roy asked taking a cautious step towards Jade. Jade looked up form the floor and glared at the stunned Roy.

"Of course it's yours you idiot! I love you and have only slept with you! Besides do you remember wearing a condom or me taking birth control pills?" Jade asked cocking her hip and placing a hand on it. Roy gulped.

"No... Did you just find out?" Roy questioned with a raised eyebrow. Now it was Jade's turn to get nervous.

"No, I've sorta known for about a month now..." She trailed off unable to look him in the eye. Roy's eyes widened at the revelation.

"You've known for a month and haven't told me?!" Roy shrieked mortified.

"Yes! Yes I did and for a good reason too!" Jade retorted. Roy paused for a moment before realization dawned on him.

"Is that why you were ignoring me? Because you were too scared to tell me?" Roy asked softly. Jade sniffed and finally glanced up to see Roy's concern filled eyes.

"Yeah. I thought the whole thing would scare you away, and if I told you then your life would have been ruined." She muttered. Roy chuckled making Jade raise an eyebrow.

"Jade I'm not mad. I am surprised that's for sure, but upset? No. Sure I would prefer we would have a baby when we're not in Highschool, but still I guess I'm excited." Roy said.

"Excited?" Jade repeated amused. Roy gave a grin making Jade more comfortable.

"Yeah. We're having a kid and it's just crazy! I know we're gonna be great parents." Roy mused already planning ahead.

"So... Your not mad? You don't even regret it?" Jade asked confused. Roy shook his head.

"No. I have plenty of regrets Jade, but making love with you is not one. Although hurting you was my biggest." Roy said with a sad tone. Jade smiled lightly. Maybe this could work out? He seemed miserable enough, and now that he knew he was going to be a dad, it made it so much easier to accept him back into her life.

"Roy I forgive you." Jade breathed. Roy looked at Jade with a wide grin.

"So we're back together right?" Roy asked sounding very hopeful. Jade giggled as Roy wrapped an arm around Jade's shoulders bringing her closer to him.

"Yeah we are Daddy Roy." Jade teased. Roy paused for a bit, before chuckling.

"Daddy Roy? I can already see Wally calling me that. Ugh, that's gonna get so annoying." Roy groaned. Jade giggled and pecked Roy on his cheek.

"Don't worry Red I got ya." Jade soothed. The two happy couple returned to the gym in high spirits. Just then Jade remembered something.

"Oh, and Roy? You better get rid of that Ashely girl before I kill her."

* * *

><p>"WOOOH! I LOVE YOU DICKIE-BOY!" Wally screamed loudly making Artemis wince.<p>

"Wally! Shut up!" Artemis hissed. Wally looked at the blonde surprised by her outburst.

"No! It's a pep rally and we cheer and pep, and I'm going to pep all I want!" Wally replied making Artemis rub her temples in frustration.

Ignoring the cheers and screaming students around her, she found herself focused on a different sight. Artemis jabbed Wally with her elbow making him yelp before he saw what had captured her attention.

There ,walking into the gym was Roy and Jade with their fingers interlocked. They seemed happy and almost normal like they used to be.

"Are they back together?" Artemis asked.

"Looks that way! Ha! Gar owes me fifty bucks!" Wally exclaimed. Turning to the left, he saw Rachel and Gar standing side by side watching the small skit the teachers were performing about anti drugs.

"Hey Gar!" Wally called. Gar soon heard his name being called from the red head and turned to see a smirking Wally.

"What dude?" Gar called back.

"You owe me fifty bucks bro! Jade and Roy are back together!" Wally yelled. Gar's green eyes widened as he frantically glanced around to see if what Wally spoke of was true. Sure enough, there stood Roy and Jade at the edge of another bleacher very close signaling they were together.

"Dammit!" Gar cursed earning unwanted attention from his fellow peers. Pulling out a fifty dollar bill, he roughly tossed it at Wally who caught it with ease.

"Thank you!" Wally cheered delightfully with a wink. Gar silently seethed in his spot while Rachel and Artemis rose their eyebrows.

"You made a bet on when they would get back together?" Artemis asked a bit incredulous.

"Yup! I bet they were going to get together before homecoming, while Gar over there thought they would get back together afterwards." Wally answered with a grin. Rachel glanced at Gar who shrugged.

"I thought they would just make out on the dance floor and get it over with." Gar justified. As if a silent conversation was exchanged between the two females they both locked eyes and smacked the back of their comrades heads in unison.

"Ouch!" They both cried in unison.

"That hurt Artemis!"

"That hurt Rachel!"

With a roll of their eyes the girls muttered "idiots." and continued to watch the pep rally.

* * *

><p>"Why is it so loud?!"<p>

"What?!"

"I said, WHY IS IT SO LOUD?!"

"Oh. Supes your at a Titans game! In the stands is a hoard of guys and fangirls watching the game! Not to burst your bubble bro, but it's gonna be loud!" Wally clarified. Conner groaned and gazed about the crowd surrounding him.

They had finally made it to the end of school and just below the massive bleachers was the field. The football field was relatively nice as it had green grass and perfect white numbers marking the yards. The field goal stood tall and proud while on the side of the bleachers, a small area held the restrooms and a small concession stand. It seemed like over a hundred people were in the bleachers and surprisingly almost half of them were girls.

"Hey! I thought girls didn't like football?" Connor asked. Wally seemed entranced by the vendor walking around sporting hotdogs until Conner's voice rung in his ears.

"Ha! They don't! But when Dickie-boys in the game they turn into the biggest fans you'll ever see!" Wally replied with a chuckle.

"Girls really like him huh?" Connor asked. Wally grinned.

"Duh! Does teenage heart throb ring any bells? Or millionaire ward Dick Grayson? Ooh! And maybe hmmm, I don't know, ALL AMERICAN QUARTER BACK?!" Wally exclaimed showing why Dick was so beloved. Connor snorted.

"Is that why he makes out with every girl he sees? Cause I may be new here, but I don't think my sister takes to kindly to that." Connor grumbled.

"Dude, you have a sister?!" Wally asked amazed. Connor shook his head before realization hit him.

"No, I mean Kori. I can tell she really likes him, and I have to be blind to see that Dick doesn't return those feelings. I just want to know why they're not together already?" Connor questioned completely confused. Wally simply smirked and placed an arm around Connors shoulders.

"Supes. Me and the gang have been wondering why they weren't together since fifth grade." Wally admitted following his statement with a sigh.

"Wow. That long huh?" Connor repeated. Wally nodded.

"Mmhmm! Those two met in fourth grade and have been insepearble. We'll not until last year..." Wally recalled grimacing at the playboy memories of his best friend.

"Oh man. Hey, just out of curiosity, why does Kori call Dick ;Richard when everyone else just calls him Dick?" Connor asked.

Wally chuckled before replying,"Because she's special. He won't allow nobody, and I mean NOBODY call him Richard except her."

"Hmm. Interesting." Connor summed up.

Just as Wally was about to reply, a loud horn blew as the band began to play. Wally and Connor both looked to see that the players were beginning to practice on the field while the cheerleaders seemed to be gathered up planning cheers. As most people in the stands walked to the concession to purchase snacks, several members if the group soon joined Wally and Connor.

"Wassup dudes!" Gar greeted taking a seat.

"Nothin much bro. What's up with you ladies?" Wally asked wiggling his eyebrows. Artemis, Jade, and Rachel all rolled their eyes at the speedster as they all claimed a seat.

"Hey guys!" Roy greeted warmly. The group all have him smiles while Artemis smirked. Everyone knew that Roy and Jade were back together again, making the calm balance return to the gang.

"Where's Garth?" Rachel asked.

"Oh, he went to go buy a soda." Roy answered.

"Mmm. I want a sandwich." Wally mused licking his lips.

"Then go buy one." Artemis replied.

"I don't want to. I'm too comfortable." Wally argued.

"Then tell Garth to get you one." Gar suggested.

"Huh. Good idea Gar. HEY GARTH! CAN YOU GET ME A SANDWICH ?!" Wally screamed. Wally seemed to be ignored making him pout.

"HEY GUYS!"

Everyone turned to see an excited Garth dashing to them with an excited grin plastered to his face. He nearly spilt his soda, but the young man seemed to catch his fault and soon safely made it to his destination.

"Guys!" Garth said releasing a pant. Wally scoffed at the boy.

"Why are you so tired? You just ran a few yards." Wally muttered to himself. Pfft. Amateur runners.

"Guys! I saw this amazing girl! Her names Toni and she's British, and cute, and funny, and sweet, and-"

"Alright, alright we get it! She's perfect! So what?" Roy cut off making Garth glare at him.

"I want to ask her out." Garth declared making Rachel snort. Garth was handsome, and seeing him dating a girl was awkward. Especially since she and Kori had the tiniest crushes on him. Eh, it was just his looks. His abnormally, drop dead gorgeous looks.

"Well what are you waiting for! Hi ho! Garth! Ride!" Wally exclaimed. Garth simply rolled his dark eyes at the young lad before marching off confidently down the bleachers.

"Hey Wally! How much do you want to bet he gets rejected?" Gar asked. Wally grinned pulling out a twenty.

"Dude, he's Garth. He'll get him a chick." Wally confidently remarked.

"Is that her?" Artemis asked gaining all attention. Below the group stood a petique girl with pale skin, big brown eyes with a red tint, dark makeup, and black spiky hair with a red streak in the front.

"Dude! Garth likes goths?!" Gar incredulously asked.

"I guess so." Jade answered returning her focus to the scene below. Garth talked with the girl with a charming smile. He seemed so charming form afar while the girl giggled at his comments. Then Garth began to rub the back of his neck nervously talking as the girl frowned and shook her head. Garth's face turned dejected before he quickly walked away leaving the girl alone.

"What happened?!" Artemis asked confused. They looked like they were hitting it off so well!

"She said no." Garth sighed slumping down.

"Sorry dude." Gar said patting Garth's shoulders. Turning to Wally he snatched the twenty from his hands and shoved the dollar bill in his pockets while comforting a sad Garth. Wally scowled making Artemis smirked. Wally was pretty funny, and although she wouldn't admit it out loud... He was kinda cute in an annoying sorta way.

"STAR CITY TIGERS ARE HERE!"

Every Titan fan in the stands all turned to see a boy on the Tiger's team yell this announcement. The Tiger football team began to hoot as they all jogged onto the field being followed by their smug coach.

* * *

><p>"Uh-oh. We've got Tigers." Karen informed.<p>

Kori, Kitten, Mandy, Britney, Angel, Jenn, and several other cheerleaders turned to the gate to see the large group. The uniforms were unmistakable as the Titans were a dark blue with silver numbers and silver helmets and the Tigers had a deep orange with black numbers and orange helmets with black tiger stripes.

"Ooh, that boy over there is cute." Kitten purred. The boy she was talking about was a guy with broad shoulders, scruffy brown hair, and sea green eyes. He had golden tan skin and was laughing with a group of boys while showing off his perfect white teeth. On the back of his orange jersey read the name 'JOHNSON'. He was number twelve.

"Kitten! I don't like you, but seriously, that's the enemy!" Jenn pointed out.

"He's still cute." Kitten retorted.

"Oh my god! He's looking over here!" Britney announced. Simultaneously, Kitten, Angel, Mandy, and Britney began to comb out their hairs and smile.

Kori, Jenn, and Karen snorted at the girls as they stood confidently not caring about anybody's judgement. The boys walked by the cheerleaders, and began to settle down in their spot which was a separate section on where they had to share the same side as the cheerleaders. The boy basking the number twelve jersey, walked by smiling at his friends before gazing at the cheerleaders.

He looked unfazed at the girls. Jenn was dark, Karen looked like she was an aggressive female, Kitten looked like a slut, the others were a bore, but one caught his eye. A stunning redhead with emeralds for eyes and a supermodel body with a perfect tan. She was beautiful, exotic, and sexy, but she payed him no focus. Almost like he wasn't even there. With this, he grinned before jogging over to Kori.

"Psst! Kori Twelve o'clock! Twelve o'clock!" Karen warned.

"What are you talking about? " Kori whispered confused. Karen and Jenn both bit their lips as Karen began to jump in frustration while Jenn held back a squeal and pointed to Kori's right.

"Your right! Your right!" Jenn squeaked. Kori rose an eyebrow at the weird behavior and turned to bump heads with a boy.

"Oh! I'm sorry I didn't see you there!" Kori quickly apologized. She heard a hardy chuckle on which she grew confused. Looking up, she saw a boy with a charming smile on his face nearly two inches away from her face.

"Hi." He breathed making Kori go wide eye.

"Greetings." Kori mummered very uncomfortable by how close he was.

"So, I saw you over here and I just couldn't help myself to come over and say hello." He said getting closer to her.

"Woah! You better get back before I kick your ass lover boy!" Karen spat seeing enough of this guy. He was dreamy, but he was getting too close for her taste. Jenn seemed this way as well because she released a growl.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I have to head over there to my team and practice anyways." He dismissed.

"JOHNSON!" The Tigers coach hollered. Johnson rolled his eyes at the coach before giving a smile at Kori.

"See you around hot stuff." He said giving her a wink. Kori was just about to remark when he crashed his lips onto her own making Kori go wide eyed and gasp in shock. Bad choice, because after that he shoved his tongue down her throat giving her a good five second makeout.

Separating from Kori's face, he walked away with a big grin while Jenn was trying to hold back a pist off Karen.

"OH HELL NO! " Wally was heard. All the cheerleaders and several fans saw him gripping the fence in anger and shaking it. Soon he was joined by Roy, Garth, Jade, and even Rachel who were all trying to reach the guy that kissed Kori. I guess they saw.

"You okay Legs? I'll kick his ass for you, I promise!" Wally vowed.

"That bastird." Jade growled.

"What, what just happened?" Kori asked to no one in particular. She was utterly stunned and couldn't tell if she should be shocked or angry. Karen finally ceased her rage and glared at the boy from far away, while Kori looked like she was about to kill. Too bad she was held back by Jenn.

"Let me at him! Let me at him!" Kori screamed kicking her feet.

"Yeah Jenn let her at him!" Kitten joined amused by what had happened.

"Stay out of this Kitten! Girls help me hold back Kori! She's as strong as hulk right now." Jenn struggled. Britney and Mandy along with two other girls began to hold back Kori until she was panting and too tired to fight.

Watching the scene, Wally looked to see the football team beginning to line up, while one boy stood there looking shocked.

Wally narrowed his eyes before he felt his heart pang." Uh-oh." Wally breathed. There standing alone was Dick who had seen the whole thing.

"-I will murder him. I will kill him! " Jade was ranting along with Rachel and Gar. Wally quickly whistled getting everyone's attention. He began to point frantically to the seething Dick making his friends mutter how bad this was.

Number twelve was going to die.

* * *

><p>"LETS GO TITANS ! LETS GO!"<p>

Cheers and enthusiastic screams echoed around the field as the Titans began to line up. Dick informed Victor on what had happened and he had informed people about the cocky number twelve player. Let's just say Johnson was a main target.

Soon it was time for kick off and the announcer began to inform the crowd in what was about to happen.

"The Tigers are ready to Kick off, number eight-four; Victor Stone, is set to return."

"Let's go Victor!" Everyone in the group screamed at the top of their lungs.

" Go Vicky!" Wally cheered.

"Let's go baby! " Karen shouted cupping her hands to amplify her calls.

The Tigers kicker kicked off the ball, sending it soaring through the air. Vic watched the ball warily as it neared him. He caught it, and began to run, dodging and running over would be tacklers. After running and making it to the twenty yard line, he was soon tackled by five massive guys.

"After a twenty yard return, the Titans offense is now taking the field, led by All-State quarterback, Dick Grayson." At the mention of Richard's name all the girls in the bleachers began to squeal. Kori rolled her eyes at this.

The Titans got into position. Richard changed the play at the line, using different hand signals, as the ball snapped.

"Grayson calls for the snap, he drops back, avoids the rush, scans the field, and throws the ball! Running back Victor Stone is all alone down the field. He catches the ball and...TOUCHDOWN TITANS!"

The crowd exploded into cheers as Richard ran down field and began to get claps on the back by Victor. The 's kicker kicked the extra point, and the ball was set up to kick off. The titans began to kick the ball for extra point and score.

The rest game progressed in a similar fashion. Dick threw about five more touchdowns, and the Tigers very own Johnson was tackled numerous times on where he could barely stand.

"Well there you have it folks, Titans Fifty - two, Tigers ten."

The team and Titan fans all cheered at the victory while Dick threw off his helmet and ran to the cheerleaders. Well specifically a cheerleader. Running to a delighted Kori she clasped her hands in joy.

"Richard you- EEP!" Kori squealed when Dick swept Kori in an embrace making her giggle. The group held knowing smiles on their faces while Dick and Kori held each other wearing beaming smiles.

Looking at Kori he smiled at her and said,"God I love Fridays."

* * *

><p><strong>Yaya! Things are turning pretty clam, but will they last long? NOPE! The plans I have for next chapter are devious. *evil grin* Xavier returns, Kitten plots, Secrets revealed and many more!<strong>

**Also, I'm sorry for taking so long to update. Still the review count I had received was just PERFECT! Please review more! The more reviews, the faster the update! ;)**

**Also; id like to point out I am a teenage girl. I HAD TO STUDY FOOTBALL to write this part! Ugh, it was so boring, but now I have succeeded!**

**Follow, favorite, review or all 3!**

**Hope you enjoyed! And remember to keep being awesome!~ PrincessNightstar24**


	10. Promises broken, and secrets revealed

**A/N: alright, I am sorry. Sorry for the delay and stuff, but hey! I am always busy! As what I quote in my story, I'll quote at the moment, : Highschool is a bitch. Oh well, I hope you enjoy this chapter and freak out like I did.**

**Disclaimer: you see when you are someone like me and you love the show so much that you wish the show was still on even after all these years, you can already assume I don't own teen titans. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: <em>promises broken, and secrets revealed.<em>**

Monday. Ugh, just that word makes almost every teenager groan. Why? It's the beginning of another week and waking up early to go to school.

Monday morning was pretty calm compared to the outrageous past weekend. The weekend was filled with mass Titan fans celebrating Friday night's victory, and parties that stayed up all night. Of course, the football team was the talk of the school, and with the jocks ego inflated, they became relatively confident in their actions.

At the moment, the entire clan of friends stood in the parking lot. Victor and Karen leaned against Victor's car, Gar relaxing on the hood of his jeep, Rachel, Connor, and Kori standing beside the said jeep,Jade, Roy and Artemis talking in front of Jades car, Jenn and Wally awkwardly listening to everybody's weekend along with Garth, and Dick with a thin ebony haired girl at the door.

Yes, Dick was a lost boy quickly heading back to his playboy ways. It all started with the football game. When the team had headed off the field, the cheerleaders and another small group of girls had invited the football team to a party. Of course at first Dick had disagreed, but after enough coaxing, he reluctantly agreed on which he was quickly whipped to his regular hormonal teenage boy self. This did not go unnoticed by the guys and Victor who was at the party with him, but he didn't seem to mind. It was almost as if, he had forgotten all about his love for Kori.

"Is he seriously doing this again?" Wally asked.

"Doing what?" Garth questioned with a raised black eyebrow.

"That!" Wally examined pointing over Garth's shoulder. Garth and everyone else who was curious, turned to see Dick giving a kiss to a girl then smiling and walking inside with her. Victor and Rachel released simultaneous growls while Jenn face palmed herself.

"Uh oh." Gar muttered.

Rachel rolled her eyes at the scene of Dick and groaned,before muttering to herself," The return of the boy blunder."

"What happened at that party you and Richard went to?"Kori asked in a small voice. When she had first witnessed the scene, her heart had been crushed. The entire week he had been acting like the boy she had used to known. The boy she called her Robin, and her best friend. Dare she say, her crush? Now, the side she never wished to see of him was now returning, and it seemed like he had never grown out of the phase.

"I don't even remember. I was at the back playing a game when I came out and he was just making out with some girl." Victor answered unsure. In all honesty, walking away from the back room to see a good friend of yours eating face with a girl, who's name he wouldn't remember was pathetic.

"You think he got drunk?" Roy asked.

"Of course he got drunk. He's the Dick Grayson. "

Quick glances were exchanged between the group as they tried to analyze the source of the new voice. Suddenly, Kori's eyes had slightly gotten brighter as she let out a delighted squeal and trotted to a smirking Xavier.

"Xavier!" Kori chirped hugging the unsuspecting boy. He stumbled at the surprising impact, before he caught his balance and soon returned the gesture.

"Hey cutie." Xavier greeted.

"Her names Kori! " Victor growled, getting into big brother mode.

"Yeah! And if she's gonna have any nicknames, it's gonna be Legs!" Wally exclaimed before getting slapped by Jenn.

"What?" Xavier asked completely confused. All he wanted to do was come by and say hello to a friend.

"It's okay Wally. I let him call me that, and it's fine. Besides, Richard calls me Star." Kori reasoned. Wally scoffed.

"Cause he's boss! He gets rights like that, and your special to him, remember?" Wally pointed out with a roll of his hands to gesture his point.

"Yeah, cause if she's was special then he would be here and not sucking faces with a random girl." Xavier deadpanned.

"Well, it's just... He just has a hard time showing it is all!" Wally retorted with a huff.

"Sure he does. Anyways, you want me to walk you to class cutie?" Xavier asked with a sly smile. Kori grinned and interlocked their arms making his grin double.

"Of course." She replied with a wink. The two soon walked away leaving a not so happy group of friends.

"I don't like him." Connor stated after a moment of silence followed when Xavier and Kori's bodies entered the school.

"He's a criminal. We don't need him corrupting Kori." Karen announced soon getting agreements. It all became rowdy when Gar suggested that they kidnapped Xavier and send him to a different country, while

Jade suggested they could bury him alive on which many people agreed on.

"I say we-" Wally was quickly cut off by Rachel who covered his mouth with her hand. Her violet eye twitched in annoyance before she released a sigh.

"Why don't we just leave Kori alone?" Rachel said leaving a stunned silence.

"We can't Raven! He'll get Kori involved in all his drugs and shooting and gangs stuff, and..." Gar trailed off. His early jump at the comments Rachel had made soon diminished when she sent him a cold glare shutting him up instantly.

"I know, but Kori's smart. She's capable enough to choose what's best for her, and if she thinks Xavier and her can be friends then let her. It's her life, not yours." Rachel retorted with a tone leaving no room for argument. Wally and several others frowned, but no one dared to challenge Rachel.

Shifting uncomfortably under the awkward circumstance of their earlier conversation, Gar soon found a source of excitement. Smiling wide, he soon ran off to seek his fellow companion.

"Terra!" Gar called. The oblivious blonde looked up from her phone to see Gar heading her way on which she smiled at. Reaching her, Gar grinned as she giggled.

"So Terra, I was wondering if you've..." Gar began.

"Let me guess? Played Mega Monkeys 6? Oh yeah dude, big time." Terra finished resulting with Gar smiling.

The two blondes walked into the school together discussing the popular game as Rachel grimaced. Wally; who now stood beside the dark beauty, noticed her discomfort and grinned.

"What's a matter Rachel? You jelly?" Wally asked with a smirk. She seemed stunned by the input and quickly shook her head.

"Jealous? Ha, me? No. Why would I be jealous?" Rachel questioned.

"I don't know, maybe cause you like the grass stain?" Victor commented. Rachel frowned.

"And what in the world gave you that idea?" Rachel inquired. Karen and Jenn began to laugh, causing Rachel to turn her head to the giggling girls and growl.

"And what's so funny?" Rachel spat. Jenn snorted and soon a giggling Jade joined in.

"Your denying it Rachel." Jade simply answered. Rachel grew wide eyed.

"Denying? There is nothing to deny." Rachel replied with much confidence.

"Denial!" Wally sung with a flutter of his eyelashes. Roy and Garth guffawed at the act while the girls seemed to giggle more.

"Look. I don't like Gar. I tolerate him at most. There is nothing between us. All he will ever be to me is a good guy." Rachel reasoned.

"A good guy, huh? How good is he? What do you like best about him Rae?" Wally asked with a raised eyebrow. Before any questions were answered, the ever present slaps of Rachel, came in contact with the speedsters head making him cry out in pain.

"Ow! What was- oh yeah! Your whole, 'don't all me Rae' thing." Wally sympathized before anyone could answer.

"You would have thought that you've learned that by now." Rachel grumbled with a roll of her eyes.

"Anyway! Moving on of Wally being an idiot. Why is Gar just a good guy?" Jenn asked earning a scoff from the track star.

"He likes me for me. He isn't creeped out by me, or makes fun of me. Gar helps me out when I need him, and I respect him for that. " Rachel answered.

"Mmm. You don't even think he's cute?" Karen asked with a mischievous gleam in her eyes. Rachel groaned.

"I'm not answering that." Rachel finished before leaving the group and walking towards the school. It was an awkward silence for a moment before Wally finally realized something.

"Hey Rachel! You didn't deny that you think Gar's cute!"

* * *

><p>"So did you hear about the news?" Kori asked.<p>

Xavier who was watching the hallway ahead of him, felt his ears perk up at this.

"What news?" Xavier questioned not completely understanding what Kori was talking about.

"About the new criminal called Red X. I heard he burnt down a warehouse, but I mean, why would someone do something like that?" Kori stated clearly not understanding. When the news of a warehouse down by the pier was burnt down by the top gang of Jump City, Kori was upset. She always saw people better then their actions, and she was extremely grateful that the warehouse was evacuated, but leaving behind dead bodies to burn was just wrong. She clenched her fists and hissed before drastically calming down to see a nervous Xavier.

"Are you okay Xavier?" Kori sweetly asked returning to her natural compassionate attitude.

In all honesty, Xavier was not okay. In fact he was the opposite. He had no remorse for the people in Fang's gang. Hell, they were all back stabbing assholes, but hearing Kori rant off made him feel bad. Not because of the killings, oh no he took pride in that, but because he had disappointed her. Why he suddenly grew so concern as to what Kori's feelings on the matter was, he did not know, but it terrified him nonetheless.

"I'm fine cutie, I'm just... Thinking is all." Xavier dismissed. Kori peered her green eyes at him before shrugging. She knew something was off, but if he didn't want to tell her then she wouldn't ask. She knew personal space when she saw it.

"Oh. Well I guess I have to head to class. Bye Xavier. Good luck on your, um thinking!" Kori called. She gave a quick hug to the conflicted Xavier before trotting off to class leaving him stunned.

What was it that she had that gave him this strange feeling? He was the dangerous Red X, and he was quickly summiting to a girl he had just met almost a month ago. Xavier didn't know why, but Kori was confusing him more by the second.

All Xavier knew was that the name; Kori Anders would be on his mind all day.

* * *

><p>The gym was silent. Well as silent as the screeching of sneakers and bouncing basketballs on wooden floors can get.<p>

Victor, Karen and Connor all watched the unfolding scene below the bleachers in amusement and envy.

It was Kori and Dick. Next to Dick was a small redhead with pale skin and brown eyes, but carrot color hair that wouldn't compare to Kori's fiery locks. Kori and Dick were arguing. Over what, the group hadn't found out yet, but it looked serious. It looked intense as the scene began to continue. Wally soon popped into the gym dressed in his gym clothes and noticed the bickering. Attempting to stop it, he was soon stopped when Karen shook her head and signaled for him to come towards them.

Making his way to Connor, Victor and Karen, Wally raised an eyebrow and jerked a thumb back to Kori and Dick with a frown.

"So what's up with them?" Wally questioned sitting down.

"Don't know, but we decided to let them at it. They need this." Connor answered not even sparing a glance towards Wally.

Wally snorted." Well if you look at them right now, they seem like an old married couple." Wally clarified getting a chuckle from Victor.

As the nosy teenagers watched their friends from afar, Kori and Dick continued to fight. It had all started when Kori walked into the gym today and saw Dick speaking and flirting with girls. This infuriated her to no end, because she and him had made a special promise before this weekend.

The promise? It was simple. All Dick had to do was stop his usual playboy ways and hang out with the group again. She just wanted him to be happy with the gang. With her, but I guess she wasn't enough because he continued. Kori had a limit and sometimes limits are broken.

"Why are you assuming that I was flirting with all of those girls?!" Dick asked in anger. Kori scoffed making the fire in his eyes ignite.

"_Please_, I mean c'mon! You instantly came into the gym and began your 'playboy mode' and started to touch those girls when you know all you needed to do was say a simple "hi" for a greeting." Kori retorted adding quotations around playboy mode. Dick growled in response.

"What is it to you?! It's not like we're dating or anything, and it was just a simple hug!" Dick spat. Kori glared at Dick with such an intensity that he would have shivered if he wasn't so mad.

"If I remember correctly, we don't grab other people's butts in a hug, _Dick_." Kori spat with much venom. The look on Dick's face resembled one of a person who had just gotten slapped. She called him Dick.

A long time ago, Kori was granted the privilege to call Dick, Richard. Saying Dick was adding insult to the argument. She was really mad if she used his real name. Too bad Dick was too stubborn to stop when he knew it would only get worst.

"Whatever. It doesn't mess with your life and doesn't hurt anybody. If it made them uncomfortable they would have told me, so there's no harm done. Your just jealous." Dick cockily called. Kori looked like she was going to murder him.

"You really have no idea, don't you?" Kori asked in a soft whisper. Dick looked confused on which she quickly noticed and released a dark chuckle that rumbled out of her throat. This made him uneasy.

"What am I talking about? Of course you don't understand! What am I supposed to expect when my best friend is _the_ Dick Grayson!" Kori yelled. Dick noticed how her voice sounded so...cold.

"It's funny, really! I thought to myself, that he'll change. He'll get his act together. He'll stop being the playboy he is and be the best friend he was." Kori continued standing up with Dick following ready to defend himself.

"Kori..."

"Oh, how I'm such a fool to believe that Dick Grayson would be there for me. " Kori growled. Dick stepped towards her, but she quickly maneuvered out of his reach.

"No. I'm tired of the broken promises. I'm tired of you being a playboy. Ugh, I'm tired of _you_ Dick Grayson." Kori spoke with such hate at the name that Dick felt like he was about to pass out. Did she just revoke their friendship?

Ignoring the agape mouths of Connor, Karen, Wally, Victor and half of the gym including Coach Stewart, Dick sighed. He really screwed up this time.

* * *

><p>Wally walked home. Walked, not ran, but walked. He only went walking when he was in a bad mood, and today was a bad day. Seeing his best friend Dick looking so heart broken and Kori and him fighting is just a good way to put the Wall-man in a bad mood.<p>

He was tired and mentally exhausted with all of the crap that was happening. Why was Highschool so difficult? I mean really, who had the brilliant idea to put so many teenagers in such a small space.

Whoever it was, Wally just wanted to slap them. Maybe that would knock some sense into them, but for now he just had to suffer.

Ugh, Highschool was a bitch.

Kicking a pebble into a the street he huffed in rage and soon perked at a noise. It was a voice not so far that sounded very familiar. Wally being the curios idiot that he was, crept slowly to the alley way across the street where he saw a familiar flash of pink.

Poking his head out the side of the building, Wally soon caught a very interesting scene.

There, before his very eyes was Jenn. She looked a little disheveled and was shaking a bit. Her cat like eyes were narrowed at a distant point in the shadows and she continued to mutter curses under her breath.

"What the fuck?" Wally breathed silently. Just what the hell was she doing?

At that very moment, a tall black haired, grey skinned boy came out of the dark depths of the walls. He had a large smirk on his face and a needle in his right hand. Wally watched as Jenn quickly tossed the delinquent his money and snatched the drug from his hands.

Just then, Jenn punctured her skin with the oh so sweet heroin she adored and relaxed. Wally gasped in shock and made his appearance know. Jenn seemed shocked by the boys reveal as Wally glowered down at her.

"Jenn, what are you doing?"

* * *

><p>"I'm going to play Mega Monkeys 6! Then I'll make me a big tofu burger! Or, wait. Will I make a tofu burger and then play Mega Monkeys 6? or play Mega Monkeys 6 while eating a tofu burger?" Gar questioned to himself. Driving silently down a street he assumed was a short cut to his house, Gar mused over the possibilities to this afternoon.<p>

Victor and Dick were in football so he couldn't mess with them.

Terra was in volleyball, Kori,and Karen were at cheer practice, Artemis and Roy were at Archery practice, and Connor, Wally, Rachel and Jenn were all at home not wanting to be bothered. Of course Gar had called them, but they all seemed too busy at the moment to answer.

"Ugh! I'm so bored!" Gar cried turning a street.

Gar soon noticed the dark and dreary road. It was graffitied all over and not a single speck of green in the ground, but hardly anything special. Driving further, Gar spotted Rachel. She was carrying her books and bag and looked pretty casual, but to Gar she stuck out like a sore thumb.

No one that beautiful should be in a place like this.

Driving closer to her, Gar was about to offer her a ride. Maybe she had gotten lost, because her house was definitely not on this side of town. Just as Gar was about to call, Rachel walked into a building. It was an old apartment building that could pass for a pile of bricks and this confused Gar to no end.

What was Rachel doing in here?

Gar being curios, popped out of the jeep and hurried into the building to follow Rachel. He wrinkled his nose in disgust at the smell in the building and almost vomited when he saw the mold and mildew covering the walls. He gagged a bit, but continued to follow Rachel until she pulled out a key and unlocked a door. Concern and confusion served through him at this very moment. Stepping lively, he watched as she placed her bags on the floor and released a sigh.

"Home sweet home." Gar heard Rachel mutter sarcastically.

"She's living here?" Gar breathed to himself. This made him almost want to cry. Why was she living in a place like this? What other secrets was she hiding? What happened to her parents? Finally tired of the personal twenty questions in his head, Gar stepped into the room.

"Rachel..."

* * *

><p><strong>*sigh* it's all been released. The secrets, the fighting, the drama, it's all about to burst. Also, every story I've been been in live with is just ceased. I mean, have any of you EVER been so into a story that you adore so much, but they don't update for awhile?<strong>

**Yeah, that's the worst. Ugh, why can't people update!**

**Anyways, if you have guessed I've been updating on about 20 reviews per chapter. It's just my goal.**

**READ THIS!**

**Oh well. Also, since the ending of Teens Life a reality, I have been plagued with thoughts for a new story. It's slightly AU and it's about Kori moving into Gotham and meeting Richard Grayson. Then her life becomes more complicating when she meets Nightwing and then more unusual events unfold. Would you all be interested in reading something like that? It's a bad summary, but the plan I have for it makes me squeal in excitement on how good it's gonna be.**

**Follow, favorite, review or all 3!**

**Hope you enjoyed and remember to keep being awesome! ~PrincessNightstar24**


End file.
